EL PIRATA Y EL ÁNGEL
by LadyZalaba
Summary: Cuando Edward volvió a Port Angeles ocho años después de haberse marchado, nada era igual. Por la ciudad, corría la leyenda de que un misterioso ángel ayudaba a los habitantes menos favorecidos. Y cuando conoce a Isabella Swan queda fascinado... lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

EL PIRATA Y EL ÁNGEL

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este libro pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía._

**N/A: Aunque el título pueda dar opción a pensar otra cosa, esta historia no va de piratas, tiene una pequeña mención a ellos, pero la trama no va por ahí. Así que quedan advertidos.**

**Espero que les guste esta nueva historia. Es un poco diferente a lo que he hecho hasta ahora por tres motivos: es bastante larga, no es de Harry Potter y tiene lemmon. La historia ya está terminada, pero aún me faltan por repasar los últimos capítulos así que en dos o tres días estará completa. **

CAPÍTULO UNO

Conforme el velero iba aproximándose a la costa de Port Angeles, Edward podía sentir como el nudo de su garganta iba creciendo y haciéndose cada vez más grueso, tanto que casi le impedía respirar. Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía recordar con total nitidez, aquel día cuando con sólo doce años, emprendió desde ese mismo puerto, un viaje que cambiaría toda su forma de vida, desde el más mínimo detalle hasta la parte más compleja. Aún recordaba, como si las estuviera viendo ahora mismo las lágrimas de su madre, Esme, y como su padre, Carlisle, intentaba consolarla por tener que despedirse de su único hijo, para que éste pudiera hacerse un hombre. Hasta que el gran transatlántico que lo llevaría a Londres, a su nueva vida, no se alejó lo suficiente para que le resultara ya imposible ver las lágrimas de su madre, no se secó él las suyas propias y se acercó a las personas que serían como sus padres, durante los próximos seis años, hasta que fuera mayor de edad y pudiera volver con su formación ya completada. Sus acompañantes, Carmen, la hermana de su madre y Eleazar, su esposo, se le antojaban entonces dos personas muy extrañas. Siempre se preguntó como Carmen y su madre podían ser hermanas cuando no se parecían en nada. Para Edward, Carmen fue su primer amor, aunque por supuesto nunca nadie lo supo. Le parecía una bruja de los cuentos que su madre solía contarle por las noches, con su pelo negro, largo hasta la cadera y rizado en graciosos bucles, sus ojos grandes y de un increíble verde –como los suyos propios-, y su boca grande y exuberante, con labios gruesos y bien perfilados. Le encantaba imaginársela en una marmita, revolviendo ingredientes para una poción, mientras susurraba las palabras mágicas correspondientes. Pero estos pensamientos, en lugar de asustarlo, como a cualquier niño de su edad, lo que provocaban era hacer crecer su fascinación por ella, hasta el punto de acecharla y sorprenderla en los momentos más descabellados, para ver si la encontraba preparando algún brebaje. El marido de Carmen, Eleazar, era un hombre alto y delgado, pero fuerte, su pelo era también negro, aunque muy corto y sus ojos tan oscuros como su pelo, aunque, a pesar de su negrura, daban una agradable sensación de calidez. Así como Edward sentía por Carmen una gran fascinación, la que profesaba a su marido no se quedaba atrás. Eleazar era un hombre inteligente con unas ansias increíbles por aprender y enseñar y Edward se benefició de todas sus enseñanzas y con cada cosa nueva que aprendía su admiración por él crecía hasta límites insospechados. Como el viaje se llevó a cabo en la estación cálida, las noches eran templadas, ideales para pasarlas en cubierta. Eleazar solía llevar una manta de su camarote y extenderla sobre la cubierta, en la zona de popa y allí se tumbaban los tres, escuchando como la hipnótica y cadenciosa voz del hombre les hablaba de los lejanos planetas, las constelaciones, la luna, las estrellas… En esas noches, Edward aprendió a orientarse con las estrellas, los ciclos lunares y a predecir las tormentas por la forma de las nubes y la luna. En los tres meses que duró el viaje, su mente fue llenándose con todos los conocimientos que poseía Eleazar: aprendió cosas sobre los pájaros –como que las gaviotas suelen rondar las zonas costeras, pero solo se adentran mar adentro para morir-; aprendió que algunas aves eran migratorias y en invierno buscaban zonas más cálidas hasta que llegara otra vez la estación templada; era capaz de distinguir la mayoría de los peces con los que se encontraban a su paso y sabía cuáles eran los mejores cebos para cada especie; aprendió a hacer y desatar gran cantidad de nudos marineros y como leer un mapa. Le hablaron de Inglaterra, su nuevo hogar y de todas las cosas que aprendería en su nuevo colegio, y como tenía tanta sed de conocimientos, su nueva vida le empezó a parecer una gran aventura, en lugar de un castigo, como lo consideraba al salir de su casa.

Los siguientes seis años los pasó formándose en ciencias, biología, literatura, filosofía, matemáticas, física, química... e incluso protocolo. Era un chico solitario, al que todos veían como un bicho raro por sus ansias de aprender, pero a él no le importaba, era feliz con su vida. Las vacaciones de verano las pasaba con sus tíos Carmen y Eleazar en una pequeña hacienda que tenían en el condado de Dorset. Durante esos seis veranos, aprendió a montar a caballo y cómo cuidar de éstos y otros animales, aprendió a seguir rastros, a diferenciar las plantas curativas –como el poleo y la manzanilla-, de las más nocivas y como preparar infusiones con ellas para conseguir distintos resultados, por ejemplo una poción para dormir usando adormideras. Aprendió a distinguir las bayas venenosas de las comestibles. Se subía a los árboles más altos con la facilidad de una ardilla y nadaba mucho mejor que la mayoría de las personas. Pero lo que de verdad lo entusiasmó fueron las clases de esgrima que recibió de Eleazar, aprendió a fintar, atacar, defenderse, salir de situaciones en las que parecía que todo estaba perdido, aprovechar su entorno en beneficio propio a la hora de luchar con la espada y todo con tanta maestría que consiguió superar a su maestro en solo cuatro años. Con tanto ejercicio no sólo su mente se fue fortaleciendo sino que su cuerpo de adolescente también sufrió cambios para, poco a poco, ir convirtiéndose en el bien modelado cuerpo de adulto que ahora poseía y que tantos suspiros robaba a las mujeres. Su pelo castaño oscuro, se aclaró un poco con el sol, dándole tintes broncíneos, su pómulos se marcaron más y su mandíbula se hizo más dura, mientras que sus ojos siguieron conservando aquél asombroso color verde que hacía que, a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido, todavía se reconociera al pequeño que salió de su casa hacía ahora ocho años. A los dieciocho se graduó con honores el primero de su promoción, Carmen y Eleazar, a todos los efectos sus padres en estos seis años le regalaron una espada, para que se acordara de ellos ahora que volvía a su hogar.

Por fin el tan anhelado día en que volvería a su casa, a volver a ver a sus padres había llegado, sus tíos lo acompañaron al puerto y se quedaron saludándolo hasta que el velero se perdió de vista en el horizonte, llevando a Edward de vuelta a su hogar.

**N/A: Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, es bastante corto, pero muy importante para la historia.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este libro pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía._

CAPITULO DOS

Llevaban tan solo dos días de viaje, cuando el barco fue atacado por piratas. El ataque fue tan silencioso y efectivo que no tuvieron tiempo de defenderse y toda la tripulación y pasaje fueron apresados. Lo más sorprendente de todo es que ninguna persona resultó herida y, que tras robar todo lo que había de valor en el barco, los dejaron marchar sin que nadie sufriera el menor rasguño. Esto sorprendió tanto a la mente analítica de Edward que, cuando llegó su turno de liberación no pudo evitar preguntarle a su carcelero:

—Pensaba que los piratas eran crueles y sangrientos, pero vosotros no habéis hecho daño a nadie, es más, nos habéis tratado casi como a invitados facilitándonos comida. ¿Por qué lo hacéis?

—Porque no somos asesinos, amigo.

Fue la enigmática respuesta del pirata.

—No, sólo sois ladrones.

Dijo el chico con una mueca, recordando al instante su preciosa espada.

—Llámalo como quieras, lo que hacemos es intentar corregir las injusticias del mundo quitándole un poco a los que le sobra, que no lo echarán de menos, para dárselo a aquellos que con ese poco pueden vivir varios meses.

Esta enigmática frase, el deseo de recuperar su espada y la siguiente pregunta que hizo al pirata, provocaron que más tarde Edward llegara a conocer al único amigo verdadero que tendría, al que sería como su hermano, Emmet McCarthy, pero eso es adelantar mucho la historia así que sigamos por partes.

— ¿Puedo unirme a vosotros?

Dijo Edward fascinado por la idea que el pirata había implantado en su cabeza.

—Eso tendrá que decidirlo el capitán, chico. Tyler, Eric –gritó hacia dos de los hombres que en ese momento sacaban brillo a la cubierta del barco- vigilarlo mientras hablo con el capitán.

—Muy bien, Ben. -Contestó el más alto.

El pirata, cuyo nombre era Ben, partió hacia el camarote del capitán y volvió a los cinco minutos con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

—Muy bien chico, el capitán McCarthy dice que te podrás quedar con nosotros si superas tres pruebas.

—Acepto.

— ¿Así sin conocer las pruebas?

—No me importa. Dile al capitán que cuando él ordene estoy dispuesto.

Esta vez, el pirata volvió incluso antes, seguido de un muchacho un año o tal vez dos, mayor que él. Con el pelo negro y rizado, ojos oscuros y una permanente sonrisa en su rostro. Si no fuera porque era muy corpulento y todos sus músculos se marcaban a través de la camiseta y los pantalones cortos que vestía, hubiera pasado por un niño.

—Muy bien. -Dijo acercándose a Edward-. ¿Así que estás dispuesto a superar las tres pruebas que yo te ponga, sin siquiera saber en qué consisten sólo para unirte a nosotros?

—Sí señor.

Dijo el chico tratando de ser educado.

—Entonces, ¿a qué esperamos? La primera prueba es un combate de espadas. Ben trae la espada que hemos conseguido en esta última excursión.

Dijo con una sonrisa.

Edward no puedo evitar una pequeña mueca al reconocer su espada, aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápido al esconderla como para que pasara desapercibida por el capitán.

—Toma muchacho. Te la presto –dijo poniendo mucho énfasis en la palabra- para que puedas luchar.

Añadió cogiendo su propia espada y adoptando una actitud defensiva.

El capitán era bastante bueno, pero nada que Edward no pudiera superar y sólo con tres estocadas, lo tuvo desarmado y a su merced.

—Siguiente prueba.

Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Sorprendentemente, en lugar de enfadarse por tal humillación, el capitán empezó a reír a carcajadas.

—Muy bueno muchacho. Increíble. –dijo todavía sonriendo-. Siguiente prueba: me atarás al mástil con una cuerda usando todos y cuántos nudos sepas y yo tendré que desatarme. Después yo te ataré a ti. Gana el que consiga desatarse.

—Estupendo.

Dijo Edward con una sonrisa. _La cosa se pone buena para mí. –pensó._

El chico ató al capitán con todos los nudos que Eleazar le había enseñado, hasta que no quedó más cuerda. Pero como se esperaba, el capitán se desató en muy poco tiempo sin apenas esfuerzos aparentes y pasó a atarlo a él, con menos nudos de los que con él, había utilizado Edward. Al principio le costó trabajo encontrar el nudo principal, pero una vez que lo halló, desatarse fue coser y cantar. Y otra vez volvió a dejar a toda la tripulación, que se había reunido a observarlos, sin habla y al capitán riéndose a carcajadas.

—Y ahora la última prueba, estás casi dentro. Y la tercera prueba es combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Dijo flexionando sus bíceps.

El combate empezó y aunque Edward consiguió esquivar los tres primeros puñetazos no tuvo tanta suerte con los siguientes que le partieron la ceja derecha y el labio inferior. Aún así intentó levantarse, pero otro puñetazo bien dirigido a su estómago hizo que perdiera totalmente el conocimiento y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Cuando despertó se encontró tumbado en una mullida cama, dentro de un espacioso camarote. Junto a un pequeño ojo de buey por el que se veía el mar, había una pequeña mesa y dos sillas, atornilladas al suelo, y a la derecha un pequeño armario también atornillado aunque en este caso a la pared. La cama al igual que todo lo demás también estaba atornillada a alguna parte del barco. Justo cuando Edward había repasado todo el contenido del camarote y se había preguntado un millón de veces dónde estaba y porqué le dolía todo el cuerpo, la puerta del camarote se abrió dando paso a un muchacho que le resultaba vagamente familiar, portando una bandeja con comida.

—El capitán McCarthy vendrá en un momento. Mientras puedes ir comiendo.

Dijo dejando la bandeja en la mesa y cerrando la puerta al salir.

Justo cuando empezó a comer llegó el capitán.

—Supongo que recuerdas que solo te quedarías con nosotros si superabas las tres pruebas y supongo también que recordarás que solo superaste dos.

Dijo riéndose.

Edward solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Pues bueno, como has conseguido impresionarme con tus habilidades con la espada, he decidido que puedes quedarte con nosotros con una pequeña condición, tú me enseñas todo lo que sabes con la espada, que falta me hace –dijo riéndose de sí mismo- y yo te enseño todo lo que sé del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, que falta te hace a ti. -Terminó con una gran carcajada-. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto. Gracias por esta oportunidad. Atinó a decir el joven cuando se repuso de la sorpresa.

—Si aceptas debes conocer todas las reglas así que no te apresures. En primer lugar, nunca hacemos daño a nadie, salvo que la vida de alguno de los nuestros corra peligro; en segundo lugar, lo que robamos no es para nosotros y no se reparte de ninguna manera, nunca te faltará comida, ni lo que necesites, ropa, libros, mujeres…, pero nada más. Que esto quede muy claro, con esto no te vas a hacer rico, solo tendrás para poder vivir bien, pero sin ningún lujo. El resto del botín es para los necesitados y lo repartiremos cuando atraquemos en el siguiente puerto. Y en tercer lugar, soy el capitán y mis órdenes se obedecen por encima de todo.

A partir de ese día, Edward fue uno más de los tripulantes del _Lady Marian, _bautizado así en honor de la compañera de Robin Hood, el famoso bandido que robaba a los ricos para entregárselo a los pobres, y fue tratado como tal. En el primer puerto al que arribaron, escribió una carta a sus padres y a sus tíos diciéndoles que se había enrolado en la marina, que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan por él.

Gracias a las clases que compartía con el capitán, Edward llegó a ser muy cercano a él y además de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aprendió a manejar un barco: desde cuando había que desplegar las velas o plegarlas, hasta la forma correcta de sujetar y mover el timón. Conoció muchos países distintos y se fascinó con las diferentes culturas y formas de ganarse la vida. En sus ocasionales estadías en puerto también aprendió como comerciar con mercancías y como abastecer el barco para el siguiente viaje y debido a sus continuas visitas con el capitán y el resto de la tripulación a las tabernas cuando arribaban a un puerto después de llevar varios meses en altamar, también aprendió todo lo que necesitaba saber de la mujeres, que eran seres interesados, que no daban nada sin recibir algo a cambio, que eran asustadizas y miedosas como los cachorrillos o víboras con piel de cordero. Que no eran leales nada más que al dinero y que la única forma que tenían de luchar contra las injusticias era quejándose. Con su mente racional, Edward entendía que todas las mujeres no podían ser así, pues Carmen e incluso su madre no lo eran, pero la experiencia pudo en este caso más que el raciocinio y hasta ahora nada ni nadie había conseguido que cambiara su idea sobre ellas.

Sorprendentemente, Edward y el capitán descubrieron que eran muy parecidos y su amistad fue creciendo lentamente, pero no fue hasta un año después de que Edward entrara a formar parte de la tripulación del _Lady Marian _en que los dos se convirtieron en inseparables, cuando Edward le salvó la vida a Emmet. Como tantas otras veces, era la primera noche que pasaban en tierra después de un viaje de dos meses y los hombres tenían ganas de juerga. Como siempre, buscaron una buena taberna en la que pasar la noche antes de volver al barco y como siempre encontraron una perfecta al lado de los muelles. Ya era bastante tarde y la mayoría de los hombres estaban tan ebrios que no podían ni levantarse de la silla. Edward no solía beber, pues lo hacía sentirse débil y vulnerable y no le gustaba nada esa sensación, aún así estaba sentado en una mesa donde una preciosa y despampanante rubia, intentaba convencerlo a base de mostrar sus encantos para que pasara la noche con ella. Justo cuando la rubia le pasaba la mano por el pelo, Emmet abandonó la taberna guiñándole un ojo y, justo cuando la puerta se cerró tras el capitán, cinco hombres más, ninguno de la tripulación, pagaron la cuenta y salieron también. Edward al que todo le pareció muy extraño, apartó a la rubia de un empujón, que se quedó haciendo un puchero y salió para verificar que todo estaba bien. Cuando volteó la esquina no le sorprendió ver a su capitán tendido en el suelo y rodeado por los cinco tipejos que habían abandonado la taberna detrás de él. El factor sorpresa estaba de su parte, por lo que pudo librarse de dos de ellos sin que los demás notaran nada. La suerte lo acompañó y un tercero calló también desmayado al recibir un golpe en la cabeza con la empuñadura de la espada. Deshacerse de los otros dos le costó un poco mas de trabajo, pero con unos cuantos trucos de los que le había enseñado Eleazar combinados con otros pocos que le había enseñado Emmet, en pocos minutos pasaron a engrosar las filas de los desmayados. Muy lentamente observó las heridas de su capitán que estaba tendido boca abajo en el suelo. Parecía no tener nada serio aparte de unos rasguños y moretones, pero algo no cuadraba, pues era muy difícil dejar K.O. a Emmet con un golpe debido a su increíble corpulencia. Tal y como se temía al darle la vuelta, tocó un líquido caliente que manaba de una herida que tenía en el abdomen, de donde salía un cuchillo. Con una fuerza sobrehumana, fue capaz de llevar al capitán hasta el bote y de ahí hasta el barco, donde los hombres que se habían quedado de guardia lo ayudaron a subirlo a bordo. Lo llevaron a su camarote y lo tendieron en su cama. En las siguientes seis horas, Edward no se acordaba muy bien de que había pasado, sólo sabía a ciencia cierta que había pedido como un loco toallas, agua hirviendo, whisky y hierbas. Entre el sopor de aquellas horas recordaba haberle sacado el puñal, haberle limpiado la herida y taponado la hemorragia y haber preparado un emplasto que le había enseñado Carmen con hierbas. En cuanto amaneció fueron a por un médico que dijo que se había hecho todo lo que se podía hacer y que sólo quedaba esperar a que reaccionara. La espera duró dos días en los que Edward le cambiaba el emplaste, lo alimentaba y le mojaba los labios y al fin al tercer día, Emmet despertó. Sólo se acordaba de cinco hombres que lo habían seguido para robarle y de un dolor quemante y punzante en el abdomen, lo demás era oscuridad. Agradeció sus cuidados a Edward y como premio le dio la espada que le robaron antes de que se uniera a ellos, aunque al final el capitán acabó confesando que la había guardado para devolvérsela cuando decidiera dejarlos.

— ¡Amigo ya llegamos a tu casa!

Lo despertó de su larga ensoñación Emmet.

— ¡Edward! ¿Me estás oyendo?

Le dijo pasando la mano por delante de sus ojos repetidas veces.

—Tío despierta, parece que te habías quedado dormido.

-Más bien soñando despierto. –Señaló éste-. Estaba recordando cuando me fui de aquí con doce años, hace ahora ocho, y todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora y desde que decidí unirme a un barco de piratas buenos, comandados por un capitán aún más bueno que acabó siendo como mi hermano.

—Shhh, Edward. Cállate, que vas a acabar con mi reputación colega. -Le dijo este riéndose-. Bueno, y ahora que estas aquí. ¿Qué has pensado hacer?

—Pues no lo sé, tengo ganas de volver a ver a mis padres, llevo ocho años sin verlos y ver qué tal va todo por la casa. Oye ¿Por qué no te quedas un tiempo conmigo? Llevas cuatro años de tu vida consagrados al _Lady Marian _y su tripulación, ya es hora de que vivas un poco. Ya sabes que mis padres son ricos, pero también justos y ayudan a todo el mundo y no permiten que ninguno de sus trabajadores pase hambre o necesidades. Por favor, no sé que me voy a encontrar y necesito a mi hermano.

Añadió poniendo cara de pena como había visto hacer a las mujeres cuando les decía que no quería nada serio con ellas.

—Um, supongo que podríamos tomarnos todos unos meses de vacaciones. Seguro que los hombres están encantados. Además tengo curiosidad por ver a todos esos ricachones, ver como se desenvuelven y lo que son capaces de hacer. Está bien, acepto pero con una condición. Y te advierto que no hay peros, tienes que aceptarla.

— ¿Tengo que pasar tres pruebas?

Dijo Edward burlón.

—No. -Respondió Emmet dándole una colleja amistosa-. Me presentarás a todos como tu criado.

Y emitió una gran carcajada al ver la cara de su amigo.

**N/A: Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este libro pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía._

CAPÍTULO TRES

— ¡Despierta Bella! ¡Vamos, arriba! —Gritaba una mujer menuda con facciones afiladas y el pelo moreno muy corto, mientras descorría con un exceso de energía nada propio para la hora tan temprana, los pesados cortinajes de la ventana.

— ¡Vamos Isabella! ¿Se te ha olvidado que hoy es el gran día? —Dijo acercándose a la gran cama con dosel que descansaba justo enfrente de la ventana…

En ese momento, la muchacha que dormía apaciblemente en su cama, abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeando repetidas veces para acostumbrarse al exceso de luz que se colaba por el balcón.

— ¡Oh, Alice, cállate ya con eso! Pareces mi madre. —Acusó.

—Bella, de verdad que lo siento —agregó la que respondía al nombre de Alice—, pero sabes que hoy es un día muy importante para todo el pueblo y tu madre está como loca porque todo salga bien. Me ha ordenado que estés lista a las siete, así que hoy no podrás salir a montar a caballo.

—Pero… —intentó protestar la chica.

—Ni peros, ni nada —la cortó Alice— si querías galopar, haber madrugado más. —Terminó sacándole la lengua.

—Pero eso no es justo, sabes que anoche llegué rendida y me acosté muy tarde, por mucho que lo hubiera intentado hoy no me hubiera podido levantar antes.

—Ya sabes que la vida no es justa, por eso precisamente haces los que haces, pero al fin y al cabo es tu decisión y por eso tienes que acarrear con las consecuencias de lo que has decido hacer…

—Vale, Alice. Ahórrate el sermón, lo he escuchado ya como unas cien veces y me lo sé de memoria…

—Pues por eso mismo, deja a Bella con sus sueños y vamos a convertirte en la señorita Isabella, que junto con sus padres, los señores Swan, irá esta noche a presentar sus respetos a la fiesta que los Cullen dan en su hacienda, por la vuelta, después de ocho años de su único hijo, Edward.

Bella puso cara de fastidio y volvió los ojos.

— ¿Sabes Alice? Te gusta tanto mandar, que a veces creo que tú deberías ser la señora y yo tu doncella personal en lugar de al revés.

Alice solo le sacó la lengua y le tiró el cojín más cercano a la cabeza.

Durante su baño, Bella pensó lo que hubiera sido su vida si no se hubiera hecho amiga de Alice, seguramente, sería tan clasista y snob como su padres, preocupada sólo por sí misma y por lucir bien en todo momento, sería Isabella Swan, pero afortunadamente, había conocido a ese ciclón de energía que había puesto su vida patas arriba. Se conocieron cuando Bella tenía diez años y Alice doce. La madre de Alice trabajaba como cocinera en la casa de los Swan y, a pesar de ser una niña, Alice ayudaba en las tareas a cambio de un hogar para las dos, pues estaban solas en el mundo. Cuando Alice tenía diez años, su madre murió y ella quedó sola sin familia y sin amigos, pero en lugar de amilanarse le pidió a la señora, Renée, que la dejara aprender todo lo que había que saber para ser la doncella personal de Bella. Renée lo pensó por un momento y le pareció conveniente, para cuando Alice terminara su formación, su única hija, necesitaría una doncella y no tendría que preocuparse de buscar una adecuada y con buenas referencias pues Alice aprendería de la mejor, de Josephine, su propia doncella. Así fue como en tan solo dos años, Alice estuvo lista, y pasó a servir a la pequeña Bella. A Bella le gustó desde el primer instante Alice, su vitalidad y su buen humor a pesar de la vida tan dura que le había tocado vivir y desde el primer momento se hicieron íntimas, hasta el punto de que Bella no consideraba a Alice como una criada, sino como su hermana. A pesar de la corta edad de Bella, era una niña despierta, muy inteligente y vivaz que observaba con ojo crítico el mundo que la rodeaba y que no entendía el comportamiento de sus padres con los criados cuando todos eran personas, le parecía mal, que los que habían tenido la suerte de nacer con dinero, no lo compartieran con los menos agraciados, sino que al contrario, buscaran conseguir más aprovechándose del trabajo de los demás. Con el paso de los años, Bella se dio cuenta que no era como su familia, que a pesar de tener todo lo que podía desear no era feliz y que se sentía más cómoda con Alice de lo que se sentía con los miembros de la clase alta con los que se relacionaban sus padres.

Cuando con catorce años, Bella le contó a Alice, sus intenciones de intentar cambiar el mundo que los rodeaba, Alice le dijo que le parecía un propósito muy noble, pero que seguramente, sus padres no estarían de acuerdo y eso le podía perjudicar. Bella, le aseguró que sus padres la querían y al ser una cosa razonable lo que pedía, seguro se la concederían, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando sus padres, no solo no la animaron a llevar a cabo sus propósitos, sino que la amenazaron con mandarla a un internado si seguía con esas locas ideas en la cabeza.

Esa noche la pasó llorando en los brazos de Alice, que estuvo consolándola hasta que calló rendida y al día siguiente, despertó con una determinación nada propia de ella: delante de sus padres y los demás miembros de la sociedad, se comportaría como se esperaba de ella, aunque fuera ir en contra de sus ideales, pero a sus espaldas, haría todo lo posible por ayudar a los demás desde su posición y con la ayuda de Alice. Conforme fue creciendo, cada vez le parecía menos importante lo que podía hacer y se sentía muy frustrada, apenas tenía tiempo para buscar causas justa a las que apoyar y como era tan conocida, tampoco podía hacer mucho sin que sus padres se enteraran o alguien la reconociera y su papel como Isabella la tenía resentida y amargada. Entre las muchas historias que le contaba Alice, había una de un hombre enmascarado, que ayudaba a los demás y los protegía de las injusticias que se cometían con ellos. De esa historia tomó la idea, se haría un traje que ocultara su identidad al resto del mundo, pero para eso tendría que aprender a luchar. Convenció a Jacob Black, el hijo de los condes Black, para que le enseñara todo lo que el aprendía en sus clases de esgrima, a cambio de que ella lo ayudara con las lecciones de equitación, pues ella era muy buena y el bastante patoso. Y todo quedó como un secreto entre ambos, pues a ninguno le interesaba que se supiera. A pesar de que Jacob algunas veces la miraba de una forma que Bella, no lograba entender, la chica sacó provecho de todas sus clases, y comprobó con felicidad, que se le daba bastante bien. Las clases se interrumpieron cuando Jacob tuvo que irse a estudiar fuera, pero Bella siguió practicando todos los días los movimientos que había aprendido en su paseo a caballo de todas las mañanas lo que la hacía mantenerse en forma.

Cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, consideró que había llegado la hora de luchar activamente por su causa, se puso el traje que Alice le había preparado, que consistía en unos pantalones negros que le permitían bastante movilidad, una camisola también negra para pasar desapercibida en la noche y un pañuelo negro que le tapaba la nariz y la boca dejando solo sus ojos libres. Cuando estuvo lista, Alice le notó dos principales fallos: uno, su largo y sedoso pelo castaño, era fácilmente reconocible por lo que había que hacer algo con él y dos, aunque la camisa era ancha sus pechos se marcaban perfectamente y eso era un problema. El segundo de los problemas se resolvió con facilidad cuando Alice los vendó de forma que quedaran más aplastados y pasaran desapercibidos con el ancho de la camisa, pero el primero era más difícil pues no se lo podía cortar sin que sus padres pusieran el grito en el cielo, así que lo solucionaron recogiéndoselo en un moño flojo y agregándole una caperuza negra a la camisa, con dos finos cordeles que se ataban a su cuello. Desde entonces, todas las noches, Bella se ponía su traje oscuro y al cinto su espada, dejaba unos cuantos cojines dentro de las sabanas de su cama por si, por alguna extraña razón, sus padres entraban a su cuarto, se deslizaba por el gran almendro que había al pie de su ventana hasta el suelo y se paseaba por la ciudad, en busca de posibles injusticias que resolver. Los primeros días fueron bastante aburridos, pero un día salvó a un hombre al que le estaban dando una paliza en un callejón. Todavía no sabía cómo había sido capaz de controlar sus nervios y tener la sangre fría de esperar el momento más propicio para atacarlos. Cayó sobre uno de ellos por sorpresa, derribándolo de un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula, cortesía de las enseñanzas de Alice, el otro fue un poco más difícil y tuvo que sacar la espada, pero gracias al tiempo de entrenamiento con Jacob, tampoco duró mucho. Comprobó que las heridas del hombre no fueran fatales y lo llevó a rastras a las puertas de la iglesia. Llamó y se fue. Desde su escondite vio como abrían y se hacían cargo de él y ella volvió a su casa con una sensación de felicidad indescriptible. Al día siguiente por toda la ciudad se comentaba la hazaña, pero nadie sabía a quién atribuírsela y el pueblo acabó diciendo que había sido un ángel a los que la ciudad debía su nombre. Así cada día que Bella ayudaba a alguien, la leyenda iba haciéndose más y más grande, pero nadie lo había visto nunca y muchos decían que eran tonterías. El flujo de recuerdos fue interrumpido instantáneamente por la voz de Alice.

— ¿Todavía no está lista, señorita Isabella?

—Ya voy Alice. —Gritó saliendo de la tina y enredándose en una toalla.

Si Alice la había llamado señorita Isabella era porque su madre andaba cerca, así que debería darse prisa. Cuando Bella descubrió que sus padres no la apoyarían nunca en sus locas ideas de subsanar las injusticias, decidió que si sus padres se enteraban de la gran amistad que la unía a Alice, la perdería, por ese motivo, Alice y ella solo se comportaban como amigas cuando estaban solas, como esa mañana, pero cuando había alguien presente, eran solo señora y doncella, como debía de ser.

Bella no podía soportar las fiestas, eran tediosas y aburridas, ocasiones únicas para demostrar la superioridad económica y social frente a los demás. Nada era espontáneo, todos seguían unas reglas no escritas, que de quebrantarse, causarían un gran escándalo. Bella odiaba todo eso, pero quizás todavía odiaba más, si eso era posible, el tener que prepararse para una fiesta, menos mal que Alice se encargaba de todo y podían aprovechar para hablar y, en las ocasiones como hoy, en las que su madre rondaba cerca, se conformaba con revivir una y otra vez, las fantásticas noches que había pasado desde que había decidido hacerse su traje oscuro y salir a la calle a resolver injusticias.

Mientras tanto, Alice secaba y peinaba su cabello castaño en un moño, pero dejando suaves rizos sueltos para que enmarcaran su pálido rostro. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que Isabella, poseía una belleza extraña y poco común: el color de sus ojos, marrón, se calificaba como aburrido y muy normal, nada que ver con el exquisito azul o el exótico verde, pero el brillo que éstos poseían hacía que el marrón fuera un marrón chocolate, enmarcado por largas y espesas pestañas, que Alice con sus cosméticos, conseguía alargar aún más. Su nariz era pequeña y recta, salpicada de pecas, que por considerarse una imperfección, Alice tapaba con polvos. Y sus labios estaban hechos para el pecado, como comentaban los hombres y las mujeres, cada uno con un sentido distinto. Eran llenos, el labio de arriba tenía forma de corazón y el de abajo sobresalía un poco más, pero en conjunto la dotaban de una boca sensual y muy bonita. Todo esto eran ideas de Alice, Bella solo pensaba que era una muchacha normal, pasable, ni muy fea ni muy guapa, con ojos bonitos, pero de un color aburrido y labios gordos a los que Jacob una vez le había robado un beso, en pago a sus clase de esgrima, dijo él con una gran sonrisa, para luego irse a vivir al otro lado del mundo. Bella sabía que no amaba a Jacob, pero aún así el beso había sido agradable y no le hubiera importado repetirlo, pero él se había ido, así que no había posibilidad.

— ¿Otra vez pensando en lo que hubiera podido pasar si Jacob no se hubiera marchado?

Señaló Alice mientras le daba los últimos retoques de maquillaje.

Bella solo la miró con cara de confusión.

—Ya sabes —explicó—, siempre pones la misma cara cuando piensas en él.

—Solo recordaba el pasado. —Comentó la castaña—. Parece que el no salir a montar como todas las mañanas me ha puesto un poco melancólica…

Alice le contestó con una mueca y siguió con los retoques.

Poco después la embutió en un corsé, que no necesitaba, pues su cuerpo tenía las curvas perfectas, pero era otra obligación más, otra estúpida obligación pensó Bella mientras contenía la respiración para que Alice le atara las cuerdas. Como colofón a toda una tarde de torturas, según Bella, Alice le puso un vestido azul oscuro con un gran escote en el pecho y la espalda y mangas hasta el codo. El vestido estaba adornado con encaje desde el pecho hasta abrazar suavemente su cintura, desde donde bajaba recto, para abrirse en una gran falda. Cuando le mostró los zapatos, Bella agradeció que se hubiera apiadado de ella y no fueran muy altos. Se los puso y roció perfume sobre su cuello y muñecas antes de que Alice volviera con las joyas que debía usar. Cuando finalmente estuvo lista, tomó aire, puso recta la espalda, alzó la barbilla, puso la sonrisa que había ensayado mil veces y bajó al encuentro de sus padres para desperdiciar unas cuantas horas de su vida, en otra aburrida fiesta, en honor de un niño rico y malcriado que volvía a su casa después de ocho años de fiestas y diversión. Pero esa era su vida, eran las consecuencias de la decisión que había tomado tal y como le había dicho Alice, y para mantener su lucha en secreto debía ser así, debía transformase en Isabella Swan y comportarse como se esperaba de ella.

**N/A: Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este libro pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía._

CAPITULO CUATRO

—Los señores Swan, Charlie y Renée, y la señorita Swan, Isabella. —Anunció el lacayo cuando Bella y sus padres hicieron su entrada en la majestuosa mansión de los Cullen.

Bella hizo una imperceptible mueca cuando la llamaron por su nombre completo y es que, aunque sabía que tenía que representar el papel de Isabella, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo el sonido de su nombre. Con la cabeza bien alta y disimuladamente observó todo, mientras se dirigía junto con sus padres a saludar a sus anfitriones. Parecía que la fiesta iba a ser de las que hacían historia y no solo por el gran número y la calidad de los invitados, sino también por la exquisita decoración. El inmenso salón de baile de los Cullen, estaba iluminado por más de un centenar de velas, que con su titilante luz, daba al salón un aspecto de cuento de hadas, el balconcillo destinado a los músicos, estaba ya ocupado y desde él, la música fluía hacia todos los rincones, envolviéndolo todo a su paso con la suave melodía que interpretaban en ese momento y que Bella reconoció como _Claro de Luna _de Debussy. La luz de las velas, la suave música y el olor de los cientos de flores, transportaron a Bella a otro mundo, en una ensoñación que se mantenía aún cuando llegaron frente a sus anfitriones.

—Ah, Charlie, Renée, Es un placer veros de nuevo. —Dijo Esme.

—El placer es todo nuestro, ¿verdad Isabella?

La voz de su madre la sacó de su repentina ensoñación y con una pequeña reverencia contestó:

—Por supuesto.

Dando a sus anfitriones una pequeña sonrisa.

—Charlie, Renée, señorita Isabella. —Dijo Carlisle, el señor Cullen, señalando al apuesto joven que estaba a su lado—. Me gustaría presentarles a mi hijo Edward.

—Un placer.

Contestó el chico haciendo una reverencia a los señores Swan y depositando un suave beso en el dorso de la mano de Bella.

Ella, que no había notado la presencia del muchacho hasta ese momento, cuando sintió su mano arder por el contacto de esos labios, alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez. Al observarlo detenidamente, Bella pensó que si el decorado parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, era porque lo habían hecho en honor de un príncipe. Era perfecto, con un rostro que parecía esculpido en mármol, su cabello rebelde y con destellos broncíneos y esos ojos verdes oscuros que parecían traspasarla. El traje le sentaba igual que un guante, realzando sus anchos hombros y sus musculosas piernas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que él también la estaba mirando fijamente, apartó la mirada y se concentró en la conversación.

Aunque a Bella le parecieron horas, el tiempo que había pasado estudiando a Edward, en realidad solo había sido un minuto y solo se había perdido de la conversación unos cuantos formalismos.

Cuando los Swan, fueron a servirse algo de beber, para dejar que los demás invitados saludasen a sus anfitriones, el señor Cullen le comentó a su hijo en un susurro:

—Como sabes, Edward, Charlie Swan, es el alcalde de la ciudad y un buen amigo mío. Espero que respetes a su única hija Isabella, no me gustaría tener problemas con él.

—Por supuesto padre.

Fue lo único que Edward comentó mientras seguía con la mirada a la señorita Swan, la cual lo había dejado cautivado.

Cuando todos los invitados hubieron llegado, fue servida la cena, en la que se hizo un brindis por el homenajeado, que este agradeció con unas palabras:

—En primer lugar, quiero agradecerles a todos su asistencia a esta fiesta. Como todos saben, hoy vuelvo a casa, después de ocho años en extranjero que he aprovechado para convertirme en un hombre, como todos pueden ver —dijo guiñándole un ojo a su madre—. Es para mí un placer, volver a la tierra que un día me vio nacer y en la que espero poder seguir por muchos años. Quisiera agradecerles a mis padres por el sacrificio tan grande que hicieron al separarse de mí siendo tan pequeño, pero me gustaría que supieran que fue para bien. Buenas noches a todos y espero que se diviertan en el baile que seguirá a la cena.

Cuando el baile empezó, Edward se vio asaltado por multitud de jóvenes damas que no muy sutilmente le pedían que las invitara a bailar. Bella mantuvo su papel toda la noche, siendo la perfecta señorita fría y distante, pero a la vez cortés. Contestaba muy amablemente cuando le preguntaban algo, pero ella nunca empezaba una conversación. Bailó con todos los muchachos que la invitaron, pero no repitió baile con ninguno. Después de su quinto vals, se excusó con su compañero y se dirigió al jardín de los Cullen para tomar el aire, por el camino se tropezó con una de las criadas que servían las mesas, haciendo que ésta volcara el contenido de una copa de champán en su vestido.

Disimuladamente, observó a su alrededor por si tenía audiencia y como desgraciadamente, así era, tomó aire y se preparó para la parte más dura de su papel, la que hacía que se odiara a sí misma todas la noches.

— ¡Idiota! Haz el favor de mirar por dónde vas.

—Lo siento mucho señorita, yo no pretendía…

—No me basta con que lo sientas. Tendrás que pagarlo.

Al ver que la criada iba a replicar, Bella la acalló.

—Y da gracias que no te acuso con los señores de la casa o si no perderías tu empleo. Mañana enviaré a mi criada a tu casa para que me pagues el arreglo.

—Está bien.

Contestó la chica casi llorando.

Bella le dio su mejor mirada de desprecio y continuó su camino hacia el jardín, ganándose miradas de entendimiento de las señoras que habían presenciado la escena, lo que hizo que se le revolviera todavía más el estómago.

Nada más bajar las escaleras y casi sin poder contener las lágrimas por lo que había tenido que hacer, le asaltó el olor a jazmines y respiró extasiada. Observó el firmamento estrellado, coronado por una preciosa luna llena y a sus labios asomó una gran sonrisa. En ocasiones como aquella, en la que tenía que ser Isabella y sonreír a todo, fingir que los criados eran solo decoración y tratarlos de la peor manera posible, necesitaba un respiro, recordar que todo lo hacía por una causa mayor, por algo que hacía mucho bien a los demás. Esa misma noche, enfundada en su disfraz, le daría una bolsa con el dinero a la criada y todo se solucionaría. A pesar de que la noche era templada sintió un repentino escalofrío que la hizo volver al interior.

—Isabella, ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Le regañó su padre. El Conde Bryce ha venido para invitarte a bailar en un par de ocasiones, no lo hagas esperar, sabes que es una persona muy importante. Ve a saludarlo.

El Conde James Bryce se había mudado a la ciudad de Port Angeles, cuando su padre, el anterior conde de Bryce murió y él heredó toda su fortuna, estableciendo su residencia en la mansión de los Bryce que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo. De momento se convirtió en un gran partido para las mujeres con hijas casaderas, pero él no mostró nunca especial interés por casarse. Era muy apuesto con su cabello rubio cortado a la moda, y sus facciones delicadas. Tenía una figura esbelta y musculosa que hacía suspirar a más de una joven, pero no a Bella.

Desde el primer momento en que lo conoció, Bella notó algo extraño en él, a pesar de sus refinados modales y sus maneras exquisitas, podía llamarse presentimiento, pero a Bella no le dio buena espina, y ese sentimiento no había cambiado en las posteriores ocasiones en las que se encontraron. Alice y ella, habían intentado averiguar más cosas sobre él, pero siempre se topaban con un muro que parecía impenetrable, nadie parecía saber nada de él, anterior a su mudanza, aunque ellas no cejaban en su empeño.

Cuando llegó a su mesa, el conde se encontraba hablando con otro caballero y como era de mala educación interrumpir, Bella fue a saludar a los hermanos Hale, unos viejos amigos.

Jasper y Rosalie Hale eran mellizos, con el pelo rubio claro y los ojos azules parecían ángeles más que humanos. Sus padres habían muerto poco después de que cumplieran la mayoría de edad en un aparatoso accidente de coche, que había conmocionado a toda la ciudad porque eran muy queridos. Jasper por ser varón ocupó el puesto de su padre, mientras que Rosalie ejercía de anfitriona hasta que su hermano se casase o ella encontrara un marido. A Bella le caían muy bien los dos, a pesar de tener dinero no se creían superiores a los demás y eran amables con todo el mundo. Rosalie había sido la otra única amiga de Bella, aparte de Alice, y estaba al tanto de las intenciones de Bella de combatir las injusticias. Rosalie sabía que su amiga tenía buen corazón pero que delante de los demás representaba un papel, aunque no estaba al tanto, de sus escapadas nocturnas, Rosalie era muy perceptiva y sabía que Bella, le escondía algo, así como Bella sabía que Rosalie estaba al tanto de que tenía un secreto, pero ninguna hablaba de ello, y no era porque Bella no tuviera confianza en la rubia, al contrario, si hiciera falta, le confiaría su vida, pero pensaba que si su amiga conocía su secreto podía estar en peligro y eso la aterraba, ya era suficiente con que Alice estuviera implicada.

—Buenas noches amiga. —Dijo Bella sonriendo a la rubia. Hasta que tus pretendientes te dejaron libre un rato…

Ambas amigas sonrieron.

— ¿Cómo estás Bella? —Dijo Jasper.

—Muy bien, ¿tú? Por cierto, Alice te manda saludos.

Al momento Jasper enrojeció y ambas chicas rieron. Para ellas era un secreto a voces que Jasper y Alice se amaban, pero él era lo suficiente testarudo para no confesarle sus sentimientos por miedo a que ella creyera que al ser una criada, tan solo quería una aventura con ella y ella, por miedo a que él pensara que era por su dinero.

— ¿Sabes? —Dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amiga-. Últimamente, uno de los mozos de las caballerizas está muy pendiente de ella. En esta semana ya le ha regalado tres ramos de flores. Terminó mordiéndose el labio para no soltar una carcajada al ver como el rostro de su amigo se descomponía.

Justo en ese momento, llegó el Conde Bryce.

—Buenas noches, señor Hale, señorita Hale. Dijo con una inclinación de cabeza. Señorita Swan, por fin la encuentro, llevo toda la noche buscándola para que me conceda el honor de bailar conmigo. Terminó con una sonrisa mientras le tendía su mano a Bella.

—Con mucho gusto. Si me disculpáis. —Dijo hacia los Hale.

Tomados de la mano llegaron hacia la pista donde las demás parejas aplaudían al finalizar un baile. Cuando los primeros acordes sonaron, él la tomó de la cintura y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Bella observaba como algunas mujeres la miraban con envidia, deseando estar en su lugar y ella pensaba que gustosa les ofrecería su puesto, ahora sólo le apetecía volver a la comodidad de su habitación y quitarse los malditos zapatos y el maldito corsé. En uno de los giros, tuvo la sensación de que la estaban observando, hasta que sus ojos se quedaron fijos en Edward Cullen, el homenajeado. No pudo evitar pensar otra vez que era muy atractivo, sobre todo cuando sonreía como ahora mismo lo hacía a su acompañante. La chica solo sonreía estúpidamente y se pegaba más de lo que permitía el decoro a su pareja, aunque él no parecía quejarse. _Es lo menos que se puede esperar de un niño mimado, pensó._

En el segundo baile, y por iniciar una conversación, el conde le preguntó al ver que ella lo observaba:

— ¿Qué te parece el señor Cullen?

—Creo que es todo un caballero y que su vuelta beneficiará mucho a la ciudad.

Dijo ella de corrido, como si se lo hubiera estudiado.

El conde sólo sonrió.

—Isabella a mí puedes decirme la verdad, aseguró en tono cariñoso y confidencial, -como si fuera su padre-, te guardaré el secreto.

—Bueno…, titubeó ella, todavía no lo conozco lo suficiente para emitir ningún juicio de él, ni favorable ni desfavorable.

Y mentalmente rezó para que a él le bastara esa respuesta. El conde pareció conformase y Bella suspiró, no podía decirle lo que realmente pensaba, que era un mujeriego, malcriado y arrogante.

**N/A: Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este libro pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía._

CAPITULO CINCO

—Emmet, quiero que averigües todo lo posible sobre Isabella Swan.

Dijo Edward mientras se calzaba las botas.

—Amigo es muy temprano, creo que anoche en tu fiesta bebiste mucho champán y todavía no se te ha pasado el efecto. ¿Te das cuenta que me estás pidiendo que averigüe sobre una mujer?

—Si Emmet, me doy cuenta.

Respondió Edward pacientemente como si se lo explicara a un niño.

—Pero entonces tendrás que decirme para que quieres la información.

Dijo Emmet risueño.

Edward se pellizco el puente de la nariz a la vez que contestaba:

—Amigo, me parece que haces demasiadas preguntas para ser un simple criado.

—Está bien, entonces averígualo tú.

Terminó con una carcajada el pirata.

—Está bien, pero más vale que delante de la gente disimules mejor, sino nadie se tragará que eres mi criado.

—Tú no te preocupes por mi actuación y escupe, amigo.

—Bueno, verás… es que me tiene muy intrigado, anoche hizo algo muy raro, primero le gritó a una criada por estropear su vestido y justo después salió casi llorando al jardín, además fue la única que no me insinuó sutilmente que la sacara a bailar en toda la noche y tampoco coqueteó conmigo…

—Ya veo que es lo que te pasa, es la primera mujer que no cae rendida a tus encantos y eso te tiene preocupado, crees que has perdido tu toque.

Se burló Emmet a carcajada limpia.

—No es eso, en serio me intriga mucho, es muy educada y tiene muy buenos modales, pero en un par de ocasiones detecté un brillo de rebeldía en sus ojos que no podía esconder, aunque siempre actúa correctamente.

—Bueno, veré lo que consigo.

Pero sigo pensando que solo son excusas y que lo que realmente te pasa es que no puedas soportar que por fin una chica no haya caído rendida a tus pies.

—Lo que tú digas Emmet. Ah, puedes tomarte el día libre para lo que quieras, hoy no necesitaré tus servicios criado.

Señaló Edward burlón.

—Como usted diga, amo.

Respondió muy serio Emmet. Y al momento ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

Aunque en muchos sentidos Emmet parecía un pequeño de diez años, tenía la mente muy despierta, eso unido a su rostro aniñado y su comportamiento casi infantil en algunos casos, hacían que conseguir información fuera una tarea de niños para él, y nunca mejor dicho. Se ganaba fácilmente la confianza de la gente y le contaban todo lo que quería saber sin apenas tener que preguntar. Su "día libre" lo pasó en el mercado, escuchando conversaciones y conociendo todos los puestos, presentándose como el criado del señorito Edward Cullen. Más tarde terminó en la taberna completando los datos que le faltaban para completar un cuadro realmente extraño. Cuando se dio por satisfecho, ya había anochecido y, probablemente Edward estuviera acostado. En la casa no había mucho movimiento, todo estaba oscuro, excepto una pequeña rendija de luz que se filtraba por la puerta de la biblioteca, recordando que, durante los dos años que Edward había pertenecido a la tripulación, siempre había pedido libros, supuso que su amigo se encontraría allí. Y efectivamente, cuando golpeó suavemente a la puerta, fue su voz la que contestó.

—Adelante.

—Buenas noches amo. –Entró Emmet con una gran sonrisa y cerrando la puerta tras de sí-. Me alegra encontrarle cómodo, pues le traigo mucha y muy valiosa información.

—Está bien, hermano. Pasa, siéntate y tómate un brandy, mientras hablamos.

Le dijo mientras cogía otro vaso del pequeño aparador y le servía una generosa ración de licor.

—Pero que esté bien lleno. Y tú siéntate cuanto antes que te vas a sorprender.

Edward solo alzó las cejas animándolo a continuar.

—Veo que estamos ansiosos…

Rió, mientras que el otro sólo rodó los ojos.

—Ok, amigo, ya empiezo: la señorita Isabella Swan, hija de Charlie y Renée Swan que es alcalde de la ciudad de Port Angel…

Empezó como si contará un gran cuento a un niño, pero fue interrumpido.

—Emmet, puedes ahorrarte los detalles que ya conozco e ir al grano, ¿por favor?

—O me dejas contarlo a mi manera o nada.

Edward se armó de paciencia, dio un trago a su vaso de brandy y con voz cansina dijo:

—Bueno, cuéntalo como quieras.

Emmet sonrió como un niño y continuó:

—Muy bien…, por dónde iba antes de ser tan groseramente interrumpido… -fingió pensar un poco-. Ah, sí. La señorita Isabella Swan, hija del alcalde de Port Angeles es una chica de 19 años de edad, que cumplirá 20 el próximo día 21 de septiembre. Como todos los años su cumpleaños se celebrará con una fiesta por todo lo alto en su mansión, a la que estarán invitados todos los miembros distinguidos de la sociedad. A pesar de ser muy bonita, y cito palabras textuales, -señaló Emmet haciendo el gesto de comillas con las manos-, esa belleza no llega a su corazón, pues es fría, insensible, vanidosa y egocéntrica. Todo su mundo gira alrededor de ella misma. Sus únicas preocupaciones son lucir hermosa y gastar el dinero de sus padres en ropa y caprichos muy caros. Es educada, pero eso no impide que mire con desdén a los que considera inferior a ella e, incluso si llega el caso no le importa humillarlos. Creo que ayer lo pudiste comprobar con tus propios ojos –señaló refiriéndose al contratiempo que Bella tuvo con la criada la noche anterior y que Edward le había contado-. No se le conoce ninguna relación sentimental ni pasada, ni presente, pero todo el pueblo pensaba que acabaría casándose con Jacob Black, el único heredero de los condes Black un año mayor que ella y con el que jugaba bastante de pequeña, aunque finalmente el chico acabó marchándose a estudiar y todavía no ha vuelto. En la actualidad, se rumorea que el Conde Bryce está interesado en ella, pero se lo está tomando con calma y, por ahora, sus acercamientos han sido bastante discretos. Para ella, sería un matrimonio bastante provechoso pues un título es lo único que les falta a los Swan, para ser plenamente miembros de la sociedad. Como ya he dicho, es educada y fría con todo el mundo, pero parece que se relaja un poco en compañía de los hermanos Hale (tengo que investigar un poco más sobre ellos), Jasper y Rosalie, pudiéndolos considerar como sus amigos, sobre todo a ella, aunque últimamente no han tenido mucha relación. Nunca ha sido rebelde ni ha dado problemas a sus padres, siempre y cuando accedan a sus caprichos. Una de sus pasiones, aparte de lucirse en las fiestas, son los caballos. Todas las mañanas sale a galopar por su finca antes del desayuno, aunque no va muy lejos, pues, que se sepa, nunca ha viajado fuera de Port Angeles.

Emmet tomó una gran bocanada de aire y siguió:

—Eso es todo lo que tengo, creo que será suficiente para desvelar los dos misterios que te tenían preocupado. Primero: en el incidente que tuvo con la criada, por cierto, ahora te contaré algo interesante sobre eso –dijo haciendo un inciso-, creíste verla llorando porque habían manchado su precioso vestido y con lo vanidosa que es no podía soportarlo y, antes de que me digas nada, lo de salir al jardín a llorar es porque es tan orgullosa que no podía permitir que nadie la viera en ese estado, por eso cuando entró, ya estaba bien. Y segundo: no se colgó de tu cuello como todas las demás damas, porque tiene sus miras puestas en un matrimonio más ventajoso, lo siento amigo –añadió con una sonrisa-, pero tú no eres conde y ella no quiere estropear los pocos avances que ha conseguido con Bryce.

A pesar de su inclinación a pensar lo peor de todas la mujeres, Edward sentía que algo no estaba bien en la explicación de Emmet, él no conocía a la señorita Isabella lo bastante como para juzgarla, pero la descripción que Emmet había dado de ella no le parecía del todo correcta. Aunque todo parecía encajar perfectamente, se propuso intentar conocer mejor a la señorita Swan la próxima vez que tuvieran el gusto de encontrarse.

—Veo que te has quedado mudo con mi explicación.

Dijo Emmet al ver que Edward llevaba callado varios minutos.

—No, no es eso. Lo quepasa es que me ha sorprendido bastante toda la información que has sido capaz de reunir en solo unas horas.

—Pues espera y verás amigo eso no es todo. Aunque esto no tiene nada que ver con tu señorita Swan o sí… ¿Recuerdas la criada que manchó el vestido de la señorita Swan y lo que ésta le dijo?

—Sí, supongo. Le dijo –intentando recordar la noche pasada- que iba a tener que pagarlo, que mañana, o sea, hoy, le mandaría a su doncella a por el dinero.

—Pues bien, la pobre muchacha estaba aterrorizada porque no tenía el dinero y no sabía lo que le iba a suceder cuando la señorita Isabella se enterara, así que se fue a dormir muy preocupada. ¿Y a que no adivinas lo que se encontró esta mañana al despertar? Pues bien, -dijo sin darle tiempo a Edward a contestar- un saco lleno de monedas con una pequeña nota en la que rezaba:

"_Con esto tendrás suficiente para pagarle a la señorita Swan. Guarda el resto."_

La nota no estaba firmada y nadie oyó ni vio nada extraño. La pobre criada no se lo podía creer y decía a quien la quisiera escuchar que el ángel de la ciudad, le había hecho una visita. Al principio no entendí bien lo que quiso decir, pero investigando un poco más, averigüé que desde hace un tiempo existe la creencia entre el pueblo de que hay un ángel protegiéndolos, pues el incidente de tu criada no ha sido el único. Según parece, el ángel también salvó a un hombre al que le estaban dando una paliza en un callejón y se aseguró de dejarlo en la puerta de la iglesia para que curaran sus heridas. Y algunos campesinos, aseguran que tras varios días sin tener nada que llevarse a la boca, debido a la pésima cosecha de este año, han encontrado en la puerta de su casa cestas con provisiones para todo un año. Según ellos, es un ángel, porque nadie lo ha visto nunca, pero yo estoy seguro de que sea quien sea, está tan vivo como nosotros y simplemente sabe esconderse muy bien. ¿Por qué lo hace? Yo que sé, el caso es que ha devuelto la esperanza a la gente.

Edward se había quedado muy sorprendido con las nuevas revelaciones que le había hecho su amigo, tanto que por un momento solo fue capaz de mirarlo incrédulo y terminar de un trago su copa.

Emmet no se quedó atrás y también de un trago apuró lo que le quedaba de brandy, alzando su copa para que Edward la volviera a llenar como había hecho ya con la suya.

—Espera, no digas nada, sé que soy un genio. Pero todavía no he terminado.

Edward solo pudo sacudir la cabeza pensando en lo próximo que le diría su amigo.

—He investigado al Conde Bryce y es muy sorprendente la poca información que he encontrado, teniendo en cuenta lo bueno que soy. Se mudó a Port Angeles hace un año, al heredar el título y la propiedad cuando su padre falleció. Suele ir a todas las fiestas. No está casado y nunca ha mostrado especial interés en ninguna dama, salvo ahora que parece estar interesado en tu señorita Swan. De su vida antes de llegar a la ciudad, no se conoce nada, aunque sospecho que hay algo turbio escondido entre tanto secreto, seguiré investigando y te mantendré informado.

Finalizó.

—Y ahora, que ya tienes toda la información que deseabas, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?

—La verdad es que muchas, pero necesito meditar toda la información que me has dado muy bien. Lo consultaré con la almohada y mañana hablamos.

—Como quieras. ¿Y qué tal tu día?

—Bien, he aprovechado para ponerme al día de todo con mi padre, que por cierto, me ha contado algunas cosas bastante interesantes que mañana discutiremos, he recorrido la finca para ver en qué condiciones se encuentra todo, he pasado un rato con mi madre y hemos recibido una invitación para un baile en casa de los Swan para dentro de dos días.

—Veo que no te has aburrido.

—Solo un poco, nada tan interesante como el tuyo.

Dijo Edward soltando un bostezo.

—Y ahora te dejo amigo. Buenas noches.

Terminó alzando su copa y terminándosela de un trago.

—Buenas noches amo.

La mañana para Bella había empezado poniendo al día a Alice de todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta y del incidente con la criada, mandándola a por el dinero para que nadie sospechara. Sin embargo, no le dijo nada de la pequeña mentira que le había contado a Jasper para ver si éste reaccionaba. A la vuelta de su cabalgada diaria encontró un mensaje en el que Rosalie la invitaba a pasear para ponerse al día, a la mañana siguiente. El resto del tiempo hasta el almuerzo lo pasó ayudando a su histérica madre a elegir las flores y el decorado para la fiesta que tendría lugar en su casa la noche siguiente. Sorprendentemente, esa misma mañana, se recibió en casa de los Swan, una invitación para conocer la hacienda del Conde Bryce durante la tarde. Todo un privilegio, puesto que en el año que James Bryce llevaba viviendo en Port Angeles, nunca había invitado a nadie a su casa, y tampoco había celebrado fiestas.

Emocionada Renée, mandó una esquela aceptando la oferta. Señalando que a la hora prevista estarían allí ella y la señorita Swan, pues al señor Swan se lo impedían sus compromisos.

A Bella no le apetecía nada, pues de un tiempo a esta parte, había notado como las atenciones del conde para con ella habían aumentado y no le interesaba que las cosas se precipitaran, pero tuvo que aceptar para no ponerse en evidencia.

Ya estaba preparada, cuando el cochero de Bryce pasó a recogerlas a ella y a su madre.

Alice se había empeñado en vestirla como si fuera a una fiesta para que diera buena impresión al conde y a su madre le había parecido una idea estupenda.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo a la entrada de la suntuosa mansión, el conde las esperaba para ayudarlas a bajar y escoltarlas hasta su casa. Según pudo observar Bella antes de ser conducida dentro de la casa, la propiedad constaba de tres edificios: la gigantesca mansión destinada a la vivienda, las caballerizas y un almacén.

—Si les parece bien –dijo el conde-, primero tomaremos un pequeño refrigerio para que descansen del viaje y luego les enseñaré la casa. Dijo a sus invitadas, mientras las dirigía a un pequeño salón. En la mesa descansaba un servicio completo de té, con tres tazas y unas cuantas pastas.

—Será un placer señor Bryce. ¿Verdad Isabella?

Contestó tomando asiento, la señora Swan.

—Por supuesto. Como usted mande está bien señor Bryce.

Dijo Bella mientras se acomodaba en el sofá junto a su madre.

—Oh, vamos a dejarnos de tantos formalismos pueden llamarme James.

Señaló él, que ya había tomado asiento en un sillón, quedando justo enfrente de Bella.

—Entonces, como usted mande está bien, James.

Se corrigió ella con una sonrisa.

Mientras tomaban el té, charlaron animadamente sobre la próxima fiesta en casa de los Swan, a la que por supuesto, iría el conde, comentando con una sonrisa dirigida a Bella que no se la perdería por nada del mundo. Después hablaron sobre la vuelta de Edward Cullen y la consiguiente fiesta en su honor, pero tal y como observó Bella, el conde no dejó clara su opinión sobre la nueva incorporación de un miembro de los Cullen a la pequeña sociedad de Port Angeles.

Bella, ya se esperaba que la casa fuera grande y lujosa, pero no por eso dejó de sorprenderse cuando el conde se la enseñó. En todos los rincones había piezas únicas, procedentes de países de todo el mundo. Renée lo admiraba todo a su paso.

—Pero que maravillosa colección de objetos únicos posee usted, James. Ya sabemos por qué estuvo tanto tiempo lejos de aquí, se ha pasado media vida viajando. Debe de conocer muchas culturas…

—Bueno, la verdad es que algunas sí.

Dijo el conde modesto.

—Ahora, como ya saben nuestras tierras son unas de las mejores productoras de vino del país. Así que tengo el honor de presentarles mi humilde bodega.

Señaló James, abriendo la última puerta que conducía a una estancia subterránea.

Aunque todo era espectacular, quizás lo que más sorprendió a Bella fue esta parte, las bodegas eran inmensas, según pudo calcular, ocupaban casi todas las dimensiones de la planta baja. La temperatura era muy agradable aunque la poca intensidad de luz, unida a la falta de ventanas hacía que el ambiente fuera un poco claustrofóbico.

—Como pueden observar –siguió explicando James, mientras se dirigían a través de un pasillo custodiado a ambos lados por toneles-, la temperatura es tan agradable porque estamos bajo tierra y es la ideal para que el vino fermente correctamente. Después de la cosecha de las uvas, éstas son traídas hasta ese gran barril –explicó señalando hacia la esquina un barril inmenso abierto hacia la mitad y con una escalera de madera en el exterior que daba acceso al interior de este-, donde son pisadas para extraer todo su jugo, que a través de estas tuberías llegan a estos recipientes más pequeños, a este jugo lo llamamos caldo. Los distintos caldos, procedentes de las distintas variedades de uvas, se guardan en los toneles que pueden ver distribuidos por toda la zona, para que fermenten y maduren el tiempo necesario hasta que se convierten en nuestro gran vino.

Terminó cogiendo una botella de las muchas que había apiladas en un estante y mostrándosela.

Se mirase hacia donde se mirase, sólo se veían metros y metros de galerías llenas de toneles, apilados unos encima de otros, formando estructuras parecidas a pirámides, y lo único distinto era la zona donde se encontraban ahora, con el tonel donde se pisaba la uva ocupando una esquina de la pared y un inmenso botellero lleno de botellas en la otra.

Bella que lo había observado todo con gran interés se moría de ganas por hacer unas cuantas preguntas, pero si quería mantener su papel tenía que contentarse con lo que el conde les contaba, aunque sin saberlo su madre fue de gran ayuda.

—Y dígame, James. He oído por el pueblo que este año ha habido un parásito que ha ocasionado que la cosecha quede arruinada, ¿tienen suficiente vino de otras cosechas como para abastecer el mercado?

—Ah, señora Swan, la cosecha, debido a ese pequeño inconveniente, no ha sido tan abundante como otros años, pero gracias a Dios, a nosotros prácticamente no nos ha afectado, hemos tenido mucha suerte. Así que puedo asegurarle que tenemos suficiente vino para abastecer toda la demanda. Ahora si quieren, regresemos al salón.

—Por supuesto.

Rehicieron el camino de vuelta a las escaleras, llegando otra vez a la planta baja, donde los criados ya habían encendido las velas para paliar la oscuridad del atardecer.

—Pero mira que tarde es, -exclamó Renée- el tiempo se nos ha pasado volando y ya casi es la hora de la cena. Isabella, despídete del conde.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación se…, James –se corrigió-. Su casa es preciosa y muy interesante. Ha sido todo un placer.

—El placer ha sido mío, Isabella.

Dijo besándole suavemente la mano y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos agregó:

—Espero tener el placer de que me reserve un par de bailes mañana por la noche.

—Por supuesto. -Contestó ella fingiéndose encantada-. Será un placer. Hasta mañana entonces.

—Adiós James. Muchas gracias por todo.

Agregó Renée.

—Hasta mañana, señora Swan, Isabella.

Hizo una reverencia, sonrió amablemente y cuando el carruaje hubo partido entró en su casa. La sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios.

**N/A: Muchas gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este libro pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía._

CAPITULO SEIS

El día de la fiesta, cuando Bella volvió de su acostumbrado paseo a caballo a prepararse para su cita con Rosalie, Alice estaba ocupada con los preparativos para la fiesta, por lo que Bella no pudo hablar con ella y contarle lo que había averiguado y las atenciones, cada vez menos sutiles del conde.

Rosalie llegó acompañada de su cochero a la hora fijada y juntas salieron en el carruaje de los Hale, hacia el parque, que los habitantes de Port Angeles usaban para sus paseos. Como hacía un día muy bueno, Rosalie había elegido un coche descubierto, que les permitiera observar los alrededores. Cuando se alejaron de la casa de los Swan, la rubia, comenzó una conversación:

—Déjame decirte Bella, que mi hermano está que se sube por las paredes desde que anoche le contaste lo del "falso" pretendiente de Alice. El pobre no sabe qué hacer y parece que por fin se va a decidir y dar el paso.

—Me alegro un montón, los dos están locamente enamorados el uno del otro, pero son tan testarudos, que solo necesitaban un pequeño empujoncito.

—Y hablando, de enamorados –dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa traviesa- he visto que el conde Bryce parece estar muy interesado en ti…, incluso se comenta que ya has conocido su casa y todo, ¿es verdad?

—Uf, como para esconder un secreto en este pueblo. Sí es verdad, ayer nos invitó a mi madre y a mí a tomar el té y luego conocer la propiedad, seguro que nos vio alguien.

—Eso no lo dudes, ya sabes que aquí si tienes un secreto, se descubrirá pronto. Me extraña mucho que todavía no se sepa quién es el "ángel" que ayuda a la gente.

Terminó guiñándole un ojo.

Por un momento, Bella se quedó muy sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.

—Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo, ¿verdad?

—Claro Rose, no tienes ni que decirlo.

—Bien, entonces envía a Alice a mi casa un día de estos, este mes mis criados han comprado demasiada comida y me temo, que solo para mi hermano y para mí, se va a estropear, quizá ella sabe de alguien que tenga necesidad y se la pueda hacer llegar, ¿no te parece?

Bella siguió sin hacer caso de las indirectas de su amiga, pero le regaló una radiante sonrisa.

—Muchísimas gracias, Rose. Sé que te lo agradecerán.

—John, por favor, detente. -Le ordenó al cochero-. Creo que el señor Cullen se acerca a saludarlos.

Y, en efecto, en ese momento, Edward que había salido con Emmet, aprovechando la ocasión para discutir la información de la noche anterior, las vio y se acercó a presentar sus respetos seguido de su criado.

—Buenos días señoritas.

Dijo besándole sutilmente el dorso de la mano a cada una de ellas. Bella, como la noche anterior, sintió su mano arder en el punto donde los labios de él se habían posado y la retiró disimuladamente.

—Buenos días señor Cullen.

Contestaron al unísono.

— ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de tantos formalismos y simplemente me llaman Edward?

En ese momento, Emmet que hasta entonces había mantenido la cabeza gacha, la alzó y mirando a Rosalie profundamente a los ojos dijo:

—Amo, no tengo el placer de conocer a estas encantadoras señoritas, ¿por qué no me las presenta?

Bella y Rosalie, solo se miraron extrañadas.

—Tendrán que disculpar a mi criado, -dijo Edward aguantándose la risa- pero es bastante desvergonzado y todavía no se acostumbra a las normas de etiqueta.

—Oh, no te preocupes Edward, -dijo Rosalie sonriendo amablemente- me encantaría conocerlo.

Terminó alargando la mano hacia Emmet.

Bella estaba muy divertida, si conocía bien a su amiga Rose, el criado de Edward había llamado su atención intensamente, su sonrojo la delataba. Estuvo tentada a reírse, pero justo a tiempo, recordó que aunque con Rosalie, podía relajarse en su papel de Isabella, ahora no estaban solos así que solo lo miró fríamente y extendió la mano con cara de enojo.

Edward que no había dejado de observarla, desde que Emmet hablara por primera vez, notó el cambio en su expresión, como sus ojos pasaron de un estado risueño a su característica frialdad en solo un segundo, y pensó que la señorita Swan, era una fuente inagotable de sorpresas que tarde o temprano, acabaría resolviendo.

—Bien entonces, Emmet te presento a la señorita Rosalie Hale y a la señorita Isabella Swan.

Emmet besó delicadamente la mano de Rosalie, mientras susurraba un encantado, y esta se sonrojó aun mas. Cuando fue el turno de Bella, solamente apartó la mano rápidamente y se aseguró de que la vieran limpiarse el dorso con un pañuelo, como si le diera asco que un simple criado la tocara. Este gesto tampoco pasó desapercibido para Edward.

— ¿Y qué le parece Port Angeles, Emmet? Tengo entendido que nunca antes había estado aquí.

Se interesó Rosalie.

—La verdad es que me está resultando muy sorprendente, señorita Hale.

—Rosalie, Emmet, llámame Rosalie.

—Gracias Rosalie. Como le iba diciendo, todo es muy interesante y diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

Siguieron hablando un rato más, mientras Bella solo se fingía aburrida.

—Señorita Swan. –Dijo Edward, intentando conocer mejor sus reacciones-. Espero que el pequeño incidente que tuvo en la fiesta con la criada de mis padres se solucionara satisfactoriamente.

_Mierda, -pensó- él lo había presenciado todo. Y aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, le molestaba que creyera que era tan fría y egoísta como para tratar a alguien así._

—Oh sí, muy satisfactoriamente. -y continuó con su papel-. La verdad es que estaba casi segura que la criada no tendría suficiente para pagarme, pero me sorprendí gratamente cuando pagó hasta el último céntimo. Eso la enseñará a cumplir con su trabajo como es debido. ¿No le parece?

Bella notó la vacilación en su semblante, como se debatía entre ponerla en su lugar y decirle que era una persona horrible o quedar como un caballero y darle la razón. Al final ganó la segunda pues contestó:

—Por supuesto que sí.

Aunque Bella detectó una muy sutil nota de sarcasmo.

—Supongo que recibieron la invitación para la fiesta que mis padres dan esta noche.

—Por supuesto. Allí estaremos. Así que podría hacerme el honor y reservarme un baile.

La respuesta de Bella, sorprendió a todos, pues la conversación entre Rosalie y Emmet había terminado hacía rato y escuchaban a los otros dos. Tanto fue así que la sorprendió a ella misma, pues ahí no estaba actuando.

—Si me permite el atrevimiento señor Cullen…

—Edward.

La interrumpió él.

—Si me permite el atrevimiento, "señor Cullen" –remarcó con una falsa sonrisa-, esto no es Londres, ni yo una debutante, así que lamento decepcionarlo, pero no tengo cartilla de baile en la que se pueda apuntar.

Rosalie puso cara de horror, Emmet soltó una gran carcajada y Edward contestó con una pequeña sonrisa:

—Muy aguda, señorita, pero le aseguro que no se librará tan fácilmente de mí. Vamos Emmet.

Y con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió de ellas.

Una vez que estuvieron solas, Rosalie le preguntó:

—Bella, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Te das cuenta que Edward podía haberse ofendido terriblemente?

—Sí amiga, lo siento. Pero es que me salió así. Tenía que bajarle los humos, Rose. ¿No te das cuenta que está acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres caigan rendidas a sus pies?

—No sé Bella, pues a mí me parece muy simpático.

—Sí, tanto o más que su criado, ¿no?

Dijo Bella para picarla, provocando que Rosalie enrojeciera.

—Pues sí, su criado también es muy simpático y si te hubieras tomado el tiempo de conocerlo te habrías dado cuenta.

Le reprochó.

—Lo siento, Rose. –Dijo Bella mostrándose avergonzada.- Pero ya sabes lo que piensan mis padres…

Rosalie la cortó.

—No te preocupes, Bella, te entiendo, incluso mejor de lo que tú piensas.

Agregó en voz baja.

Bella pretendió no oírla y dijo para cambiar de tema:

—Así que te ha gustado, ¿eh?

Rosalie no lo negó.

—Bella, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista? Pues yo sí. La electricidad que he sentido cuando me ha besado la mano y la profundidad con la que sus ojos me miran, como si quisieran traspasarme tiene que ser eso.

Bella reconoció los síntomas que describía su amiga al haberlos sentido con Edward.

—Tonterías, eso se llama lujuria.

—Pues con esto me estás dando la razón, pues la lujuria forma parte del amor. ¿No te ha parecido interesante? Dios mío, ese sí que es un hombre hecho y derecho, con esos grandes músculos y esa sonrisa llena de hoyuelos… -divagó-. No te lo vas a creer, pero me ha recordado a un pirata de los que recorren los siete mares, solo le falta un pañuelo anudado a la cabeza y una argolla en la oreja.

—Sí, como no. –Dijo Bella burlona-. Amiga creo que es mejor que regresemos a casa, parece que tanto sol, te está afectando a la cabeza.

Pero a Rose no le importó, ella seguía perdida en su ensoñación.

—Tío, ¡viste que hembra!

Dijo Emmet una vez que se hubieron alejado del carruaje y nadie podía oírlos.

—Sí, Emmet, estaba contigo, ¿recuerdas?

Pero, aunque sabía que Emmet se refería a Rosalie Hale, él solo podía pensar en Isabella Swan y la forma tan extraña que tenía de comportarse.

—Es una belleza, aparte de dulce y simpática y por lo que parece no le importa relacionarse con los criados y no como la otra…, aunque tengo que reconocer, que tiene carácter, no había visto nunca a nadie ponerte en tu sitio de una forma tan rápida y educada.

Dijo riendo a carcajadas y Edward internamente le dio la razón, la señorita Swan lo había puesto en su sitio de una forma muy sutil.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos antes de encontrarnos con las señoritas?

Dijo para cambiar de tema.

—Me contabas lo que te había dicho tu padre acerca de la cosecha.

—Ah sí. Bueno, ya sabes que la principal riqueza de Port Angeles viene del mar ya que es uno de los principales puertos marítimos del país. Pero el cultivo de la vid, entre otros, también contribuye bastante. Pues según mi padre, este año, el tiempo ha sido propicio para que la cosecha fuera de las que hacían historia, pero, un extraño parásito, ha atacado a las cepas y se ha perdido la cosecha entera, por eso los campesinos están pasando hambre. Pero ahí va lo más curioso, el parásito ha atacado a todos los campos, excepto a los del conde Bryce, que son los más extensos de toda la región. Así que aquí hay algo raro que tenemos que averiguar. He pensado, dar una vuelta por sus tierras esta noche después de la fiesta, por si encuentro algo fuera de lo normal.

—Eso está muy bien, pero no puedes arriesgarte a que te reconozcan, iré yo.

Decidió Emmet.

—Ya lo había pensado, pero tú, por tu corpulencia, eres más fácil de reconocer que yo.

Emmet no pudo objetar nada a eso.

—Así que, tomando la idea de la historia que me contaste ayer, sobre el ángel que ayuda a los demás, he pensado hacerme yo también un disfraz. ¿Y qué mejor disfraz que de pirata? Así si alguien me descubre, pensará que soy de la tripulación de alguno de los barcos anclados en puerto. ¿Puedes encontrarme ropa oscura y dejarla debajo de la almohada?

—Por supuesto, pero también necesitarás algo que oculte tu pelo, su color no es muy común, un sombrero, un antifaz… -enumeró Emmet-. Está bien, déjalo todo de mi cuenta y esta noche cuando vuelvas de la fiesta tendrás todo listo para convertirte en "El Pirata Vengador", a lo mejor y con suerte, te haces amigo del ángel. Dijo Emmet con una gran carcajada, a lo que Edward solo rodó los ojos.

Después del almuerzo, mientras Alice preparaba a Bella para la fiesta de esa noche, Bella le contó todo lo que había sucedido en su visita del día anterior a la casa del conde, cómo las atenciones de éste parecían haber aumentado y, como gracias a la ayuda inconsciente de su madre, había averiguado que a sus campos no le había afectado la plaga. También le contó su paseo con Rosalie, las no tan sutiles indirectas de su amiga y el encargo de recoger comida en su casa, finalizando con cómo se habían encontrado con Edward y su criado, la buena impresión que le había causado éste último a Rosalie y su batalla verbal con Edward. Alice estuvo de acuerdo en su plan de investigar más a fondo la propiedad de Bryce esa misma noche, soltó una gran carcajada cuando le contó que Edward le había dicho que no se libraría de él tan fácilmente y coincidió con Bella en que Rosalie intuía que ella podía ser el que todos conocían como el ángel, pero que era mejor no confirmárselo para no ponerla en peligro.

Justo cuando Alice, terminaba de cerrarle el vestido, que en esa ocasión era de seda color verde jade y con generoso escote, como todos los demás, llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Señorita, su madre me envía para decirle que tiene cinco minutos para reunirse con ella y su padre para empezar a recibir a todos los invitados.

—Gracias Jessica, puedes retirarte.

La criada salió cerrando la puerta.

—Espera un momento Bella, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—Alice, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas.

—Tú solo cierra los ojos, verás cómo te gusta.

A regañadientes, Bella le hizo caso. Justo al instante sintió como Alice le rociaba el cuello y las muñecas con perfume. Aspiró profundamente y una gran sonrisa de felicidad inundó su rosto.

— ¡Alice, lo has encontrado!

Dijo refiriéndose al perfume.

—Sí me ha costado mucho, pero ha merecido la pena nada más que por verte la cara de felicidad.

—Muchísimas gracias.

—No hay de qué. Ya sé que era como tu seña de identidad y que te pusiste muy triste cuando lo tuviste que cambiar porque no lo encontrábamos, pero no te preocupes, he encargado veinte botellas más para que te duren por lo menos unos años.

—Gracias, gracias Alice.

Dijo dándole un gran abrazo y un fuerte beso.

—Ahora corre, y no hagas esperar a tu madre y recuerda, aún con el perfume que define a Bella, ahora te toca el papel de Isabella.

Al oír estas palabras, la gran sonrisa que tenía en su rostro desapareció y alzando la cabeza, se reunió en el hall con sus padres para recibir a los invitados.

El conde Bryce fue de los primeros en llegar, trayendo consigo una hermosa flor.

—Buenas noches señor Swan, señora Swan, Isabella. Esto es para usted.

Dijo depositando un beso en su mano y mostrándole la flor.

—Si me permite colocársela en el pelo.

—Por supuesto.

Aceptó ella facilitándole la tarea.

—Muy bien, ahora está mucho mejor, su hermoso pelo la hace relucir aún más.

Bella se sonrojó y musitó un casi inaudible gracias.

—Espero que recuerde que me prometió como mínimo dos bailes.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces hasta dentro de un rato. Si me disculpan voy a servirme una bebida.

Y con una pequeña reverencia se retiró.

Los siguientes fueron los Cullen, que para desgracia de Bella, habían observado toda la escena anterior.

Tras los saludos de rigor entre los señores Cullen y los Swan, llegó un comentario que Bella temía especialmente.

—Vaya, señorita Swan, hoy está radiante. No me extraña que el conde Bryce le dedique tantas atenciones.

Comentó Carlisle Cullen guiñándole un ojo.

— ¿Lo dice por la flor? Mera cortesía.

—Entonces no le importará –se metió Edward mirándola a los ojos- concederme un baile más tarde, en mi fiesta no tuve el placer de bailar con usted y la verdad es que lo lamenté enormemente.

Edward rió internamente al ver la expresión asesina en los ojos de Bella, a pesar de que contestó con voz dulce:

—Por supuesto que será un placer.

—Entonces nosotros nos retiramos ya a servirnos una bebida. Más tarde nos vemos.

Dijo Carlisle.

Poco rato después, la interminable sucesión de invitados había llegado y fue servida la cena. Edward no le quitó la vista de encima en todo el tiempo que duró la cena, pero no notó nada extraño. Cuando acabó el postre y, antes de que ella se arrepintiera o tuviera escapatoria, se levantó de su mesa y fue a su encuentro.

—Buenas noches.

Dijo a todos los presentes.

—Vengo a invitar a la señorita Swan al primer baile, antes de que alguien se me adelante, no quiero que pase como en mi fiesta y perder la oportunidad de invitarla a bailar.

—Pero… -se excusó Bella- es que… se lo había prometido al señor Bryce.

—Vamos hija, no seas descortés, -la cortó su padre-. Ahora mismo el conde está ocupado y no creo que le importe, puedes bailar con él más tarde.

—Sí padre.

Bella se levantó y tomo la mano que Edward le ofrecía dirigiéndose hacia la pista de baile, donde las demás parejas esperaban que empezara a sonar la música. La notó extrañamente caliente, e intentó separarla un poco, pero el agarre de Edward era fuerte y no se lo permitía.

—Le dije que no se libraría tan fácil de mí, Bella. ¿Puedo llamarla Bella?

A Bella, le encantó como sonaba su nombre en sus labios, pero tenía que representar un papel.

—Por supuesto que no. Soy Isabella, no Bella, así que le agradecería que me llamara por mi nombre completo.

—Pero, la señorita Hale… -empezó Edward confundido, pues estaba seguro de haber oído a Rosalie, llamarla Bella- la llama así.

—La señorita Hale, es mi amiga, cosa que usted no, por eso ella puede llamarme como mejor le parezca, pero usted no es nada mío así que le reitero mi petición de que se dirija a mí por mi nombre completo o como señorita Swan.

Edward cada vez estaba más fascinado con ella, y decidió provocarla un poco más.

—Y el señor Bryce. ¿Cómo la llama, Bella o Isabella?

—No sé a qué viene esa pregunta, pero por supuesto, el señor Bryce es un caballero y siempre se dirige a mí correctamente.

Dijo, dejando perfectamente claro por su tono que el señor Bryce sí era un caballero y él no.

Edward disfrutaba enfadándola provocando esa chispa de rebeldía y frustración en sus ojos y decidió tensar la cuerda un poco más.

— ¿Y como la llaman sus amantes?

Bella que no se esperaba esa pregunta se sonrojó, pero reaccionó rápido.

—Señor Cullen creo que esa pregunta está totalmente fuera de lugar e incluso me falta el respeto, así que si me disculpa…

Dijo soltándose de su mano y haciendo ademán de irse.

—Discúlpeme, por favor, claro que ha estado totalmente fuera de lugar. Era una pequeña broma que no debería haber hecho. Lo siento.

En ese momento, la música empezó a sonar, y aprovechando la oportunidad, Edward la tomó delicadamente por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo todo lo posible, provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de ella, que no fue capaz de esconder.

Edward estaba encantado, sosteniendo con una mano su delicada cintura y con la otra guiándola a través de la pista. Tenía las fosas nasales impregnadas de su dulce olor a fresias y pensó que su perfume era distinto a la otra vez, pero no podía asegurarlo pues en la ocasión anterior no la había tenido tan cerca.

Para Bella era como si flotara, jamás había tenido esa sensación mientras bailaba con nadie y, es que el señor Cullen parecía ser un estupendo bailarín, se movía con gracia y soltura y parecía que era algo natural en él, que no tenía que esforzarse en lo que hacía. A Bella, le ardía la piel que estaba en contacto con la de él y sentía como un cosquilleo que nacía en su cintura, donde él la sujetaba, y se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

En uno de los giros, él se acercó peligrosamente provocando que el corazón de Bella se acelerara y le susurró en el oído:

— ¿Sabe por qué el perfume se echa en el cuello?

Ella sólo fue capaz de negar con la cabeza, intoxicada por su cercanía.

—Porque –dijo él volviendo a susurrar- en el cuello está el pulso y el calor de la sangre, hace que su olor se extienda mejor.

Bella fue incapaz de responder nada cuando él se alejó un poco y observó sus labios con deseo. Empezó a sentir como le hormigueaban y avergonzada bajó la cabeza. Él la tomó de la barbilla y se la subió, mirándola directamente a los ojos intentando adivinar sus secretos.

—Creo que vas a conseguir volverme loco.

Dijo más para él mismo que para ella, aunque ella lo escuchó no supo a qué se refería, y justo en ese momento, la música terminó y todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir, incluido Edward. Bella todavía en shock, empezó a aplaudir unos segundos después y cuando levantó la vista, Edward se había ido y se encontraba sola en la pista de baile. Cuando iba a sentarse fue interceptada por el conde que la invitó a bailar la siguiente canción.

No pudo evitar comparar las sensaciones que Edward le había causado, con las que le causaba James, mientras bailaban y se enfadó mucho al comprobar que lo que el conde provocaba en ella no se parecía ni de lejos a lo que le provocaba Edward con un solo roce.

— ¿Te apetece mañana pasear conmigo por el parque en mi carruaje?

Estaba tan absorta pensando en las sensaciones que Edward le provocaba que no entendió la pregunta.

—Lo siento, pero no te he entendido bien.

—Decía que si te apetecía venir mañana conmigo a dar un paseo en carruaje por el parque. Por supuesto, -se apresuró a añadir- puedes traerte a tu doncella contigo, no quiero que tu reputación se pueda arruinar.

La petición le pilló de tan improviso que no pudo evitar aceptar.

Al final el baile se convirtió en cinco y cuando volvieron a la mesa, Bella tenía los pies destrozados.

—Quería informarles –dijo James a los señores Swan- que su hija ha aceptado dar mañana un paseo conmigo por el parque con su doncella y quería saber si ustedes tenían algún inconveniente.

—Por supuesto que no, señor Bryce.

Se apresuró a aceptar Renée.

—Al contrario es para nosotros un gran honor que haya invitado a nuestra hija.

—Entonces mañana paso a recogerla a… ¿le parece bien las once?

—Por supuesto, a esa hora estaré preparada.

—Voy a por una bebida vuelvo enseguida. ¿Le apetece a usted algo?

—No gracias.

Poco a poco la noche fue deslizándose y los invitados fueron despidiéndose. No supo en qué momento se fueron los Cullen, pero el caso es que cuando reunió valor suficiente como para ver que hacía Edward, no lo encontró por ningún lado. Cuando el último invitado se despidió, se excusó con sus padres y subió a su habitación. Con ayuda de Alice se quitó el vestido y el corsé y se enfundó los pantalones y la camisa negros que utilizaba en sus correrías nocturnas. Se cambió los zapatos, se recogió el pelo, quitándose la flor y poniéndola en un florero y por último se puso el pañuelo que le cubría la nariz y la boca.

— ¿Quieres que te espere?

Le preguntó Alice.

—No es necesario, vete a la cama. Mañana a las once, el conde me ha invitado a dar un paseo con él y tienes que venir con nosotros para proteger mi reputación, así que ven a las diez y te lo cuento todo mientras me ayudas a vestirme.

—Vale, pero ten cuidado.

Dijo Alice tendiéndole la espada que estaba escondida en el fondo de un baúl que usaba para guardar ropa.

—Siempre lo tengo. Adiós.

Y despareció por la ventana.

Cuando llegó al suelo prestó atención por si sus padres todavía seguían despiertos, pero el silencio era absoluto, tan solo se oía el canto de los grillos. Había luna llena, lo que era bueno y, a la vez, malo. Podía ver mejor en la oscuridad, pero también podían verla a ella. Silenciosamente, escogió un caballo negro de las caballerizas sin ninguna marca especial para que no lo pudieran reconocer y lo calmó acariciándole y susurrándole palabras al oído. Lo ensilló y en cuanto lo montó lo puso al galope campo a través en dirección a la finca del conde.

En sus muchos paseos matutinos había recorrido casi toda la región y conocía atajos para llegar a cualquier lugar. A dos kilómetros de su destino, desmontó y ató el caballo e hizo el resto del camino andando pues no quería que se alertaran con el ruido de los cascos. Conforme se aproximaba al almacén, su caminar se volvía más sigiloso como precaución y agradeció infinitamente al cielo haber sido tan cuidadosa, cuando un rayo de luna cayó sobre los dos hombres apostados en la puerta del almacén, que vigilaban, mirando en todas direcciones. Prestó atención por si se oía algo, pero el único sonido que captaron sus oídos fueron los pasos amortiguados de los guardias. Tan sigilosamente como había llegado, fue acercándose hasta las caballerizas para comprobar si allí también había vigilancia, cuando el reflejo de un rayo de luna cerca de donde se encontraba le llamó la atención. Estaba segura de que allí había alguien y pensaba averiguar quién era. Dando un rodeo se acercó al lugar donde había visto el reflejo y su boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

Allí, apoyado contra un árbol y dándole la espalda había un hombre, aunque no lo podía asegurar. Vestía de todo de negro llevaba un sombrero. Estaba tan concentrado observando a los guardias del almacén, que no se dio cuenta de que ella había llegado hasta que no sintió el duro acero de la espada pinchándole en la espalda.

—Al más mínimo grito te mato.

Dijo Bella enronqueciendo la voz para evitar que la conocieran, eso y el pañuelo que llevaba tapándole la boca, hizo que su voz sonara amortiguada, pero a la vez irreconocible.

La figura puso las manos en alto y se dio la vuelta lentamente, Bella no se sorprendió cuando vio que su rostro estaba semicubierto por un pañuelo, que le cubría también toda la cabeza bajo el sombrero y que tenía sendos agujeros a la altura de los ojos.

Bella aprovechó para quitarle la espada que llevaba al cinto.

—Rápido, ¿qué haces aquí?

Su voz le sonaba muy rara, pero intentó disimularlo.

Edward se vio atrapado y decidió decir la verdad, aunque cambió su voz por si lo reconocían. Parecía que había sido la única persona que había tenido el placer de toparse con "el ángel", pero la verdad es que de ángel tenía poco, ni su aspecto ni sus modales encajaban lo más mínimo con ese sobrenombre.

—Creo que el conde Bryce esconde algo sucio y estoy intentando averiguar qué es.

—Mira, -dijo Bella perdiendo la paciencia- esto no es un juego de niños, si en lugar de haberte encontrado yo, hubiera sido uno de esos guardias ya estarías muerto y enterrado, así que deja que los profesionales nos encarguemos de esto.

—Espera, seguro que puedo ayudarte en algo, además cuatro brazos son mejor que dos.

—Mira, haz lo que quieras pero no te interpongas en mi camino o la próxima vez te mataré. Puedes recoger tu espada mañana en la cascada que hay a dos kilómetros hacia el norte de aquí.

Y diciendo esto desapareció, dejando a Edward desarmado, con las manos en alto y con cara de tonto.

_Genial pensó Bella, cuando se dirigía a su casa después de dejar la espada en el punto indicado. Lo que me faltaba para completar una noche perfecta, un payaso vestido de negro con sombrero que pretende imitarme y que, además es incapaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Y desgraciadamente, estoy terriblemente segura de que lo volveré a ver muy pronto._

**N/A: Muchas gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este libro pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía._

CAPITULO 7

Al la mañana siguiente y después de dormir tan solo unas pocas horas, Bella se vistió con su traje de amazona y se dirigió a los establos para su acostumbrado paseo matutino, antes de encontrarse con el conde.

Como siempre escogió su caballo favorito, un zaíno que su padre le había regalado cuando cumplió quince años, y tras ensillarlo partió al galope hacia la cascada donde hacía tan solo unas horas había dejado la espada del payaso enmascarado.

Efectivamente, cuando llegó la espada ya no estaba. Permitió que el caballo se refrescara un poco y tomó rumbo a su casa poniéndolo al trote. Justo cuando dejaba atrás los árboles, otro jinete salió al galope, provocando que su zaíno se encabritara y la lanzara lejos.

El otro jinete que lo había presenciado todo, frenó y se dirigió hacia donde Bella había caído.

—Señorita, -gritó el otro jinete preocupado-. Señorita, diga algo, ¿se encuentra bien?

Bella solo rodó los ojos al reconocer la voz como la de Edward Cullen.

—Mire lo que ha provocado estúpido.

Le gritó.

—Mi precioso traje está todo manchado y además pudo haberme matado.

Añadió levantando la cabeza y permitiendo que el señor Cullen la reconociera.

—Oh, señorita Swan, es usted. De verdad que lo lamento mucho, solo estaba probando la velocidad de mi caballo, yo no pretendía que a usted le pasara nada.

Bella vio la preocupación en su rostro y se ablandó un poco, pero desgraciadamente, Bella era una persona e Isabella otra muy distinta, que no podía permitirse ni una gota de compasión así que gritó:

— ¿Y no le han enseñado en esos colegios tan caros a los que ha asistido que para poner a un caballo a su máxima potencia, la zona debe estar totalmente despejada?

Edward se mordió suavemente al labio para intentar sofocar una carcajada, al ver que ella no tenía nada grave.

—Deje que la ayude a levantarse.

Dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

—Gracias, pero puedo sola.

Bella intentó levantarse, pero su tobillo izquierdo le falló y volvió a caer.

De momento Edward puso cara de preocupación y al ver que Bella lo intentaba otra vez y volvía a fracasar le regañó:

—Sí que es usted terca, ¿no ve que no puede ponerse sola en pie? Ha debido hacerse daño en el tobillo con la caída, déjeme que se lo revise.

—Ni se le ocurra, -gritó- esto ha sido su culpa, no pretenda ahora arreglarlo.

Edward pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos, pero ella no había soltado ni una lágrima y secretamente la admiró aún más.

—Me da igual lo que piense, señorita, pero le voy a revisar el tobillo así sea por las buenas o por las malas, usted decide.

A regañadientes, Bella estiró la pierna y permitió que él la tocara.

Suavemente, Edward retiró la bota y después la media.

Bella volvió a sentir ese calor que invadía todo su cuerpo cuando él la rozaba y se enfadó consigo misma.

Una vez que el pie estuvo descubierto, lo palpó con mucha delicadeza.

—Dígame cuando le duele.

Al llegar a su tobillo, Bella apretó los dientes, aguantando el dolor, y no tuvo que decir nada pues Edward había estado observándola todo el rato.

—No tiene nada roto, pero es una torcedura bastante seria, ya está empezando a hinchársele.

Y diciendo esto, empezó a desabrocharse su camisa.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que está haciendo?

Gritó Bella al ver que la camisa se deslizaba por sus hombros y dejaba a la vista su perfecto y musculoso torso. Su corazón se aceleró y empezó a hiperventilar, así que para disimular, apartó la vista y gritó:

— ¿Es que quiere arruinar mi reputación?

Edward rió, otra vez la había malinterpretado pensando que se ponía así por tenerlo tan cerca y semidesnudo, más de una mujer hubiera pagado por poder verlo así y ella, sin embargo, sólo estaba preocupada por su reputación. Definitivamente, la señorita Isabella Swan, era toda una caja de misterios.

—Simplemente, -dijo partiendo la camisa en tiras- voy a vendarle el pie para que se recupere antes y no le duela tanto.

Y para picarla y provocar que se olvidara del punzante dolor que le iba causar al vendarle el pie añadió:

—Si usted fuera una señorita como Dios manda y llevara un vestido, hubiera cogido la tela para la venda de sus enaguas, pero como viste ese feo pantalón no he tenido más remedio que romper mi estupenda camisa.

Y mientras le vendaba el pie siguió:

—No pensará que la voy a llevar en brazos hasta su casa, ¿verdad? Mi pobre espalda no lo soportaría…

— ¡Esto es el colmo! –Gritó Bella en su papel de vanidosa y presumida, aunque por dentro tenía que reconocer que él sabía lo que hacía ya que la estaba distrayendo a propósito para que no notara el dolor-. Primero provoca que me caiga del caballo por su ineptitud y ahora, me insulta diciendo que mi ropa es fea y que estoy gorda.

Dijo Bella para seguirle el juego, aunque él pensaría que lo decía en serio.

—No se equivoque señorita –dijo Edward terminando el vendaje con un nudo-, la que se ha caído del caballo ha sido usted sola, y no he llamado fea a su ropa, simplemente digo que está usted mucho más bonita con sus elegantes vestidos –y por dentro pensó que acababa de decir una gran mentira, cualquier hombre que la viera ahora mismo, la preferiría mil veces así, con esos pantalones que se amoldaban tan bien a la suave piel de sus piernas y esa chaquetilla tan graciosa que marcaba perfectamente el contorno de sus pechos, tenía que concentrarse, si seguía pensando en lo bien que le quedaba la ropa a la señorita, definitivamente iba a olvidarse del caballero que era-. Y en cuanto a lo de gorda, eso lo ha dicho usted, yo solo he dicho que no puedo llevarla en brazos todo el camino, porque si usted no lo ha notado, estamos bastante lejos de su casa y, aunque usted fuera la persona más liviana del mundo, mi pobre espalda quedaría resentida.

—Intente levantarse apoyándose en mí. Iremos ambos en mi caballo.

— ¿Y qué pasará con el mío? No puedo dejarlo aquí.

—No se preocupe por su caballo, -dijo ayudándola a levantarse- en cuanto lleguemos a su casa, mandaré un mensaje a Emmet para que venga a recogerlo, ahora mismo está tranquilamente pastando cerca de la cascada, ¿podrá aguantar mientras yo voy y lo ato?

—Por supuesto que sí, no estoy hecha de gelatina, señor Cullen.

—Entonces ahora vuelvo.

Y fue pensando por el camino, lo suave que había sido su piel al tacto y lo valiente que ella era, cualquier otra mujer en sus circunstancias hubiera llorado e intentado aprovecharse de la compasión de él. Pero ella, a pesar del dolor que él sabía que sentía, se había mantenido orgullosa y serena, intentando ocultar el dolor y haciéndose la ofendida. Y esa era otra de las cosas que no encajaba con la percepción que todo el mundo tenía del carácter de la señorita Swan, otra de tantas muchas cosas.

Cuando Edward regresó, la subió en brazos al caballo como si no pesara nada y él se acomodó detrás de ella tomando las riendas. Ella iba con la espalda muy recta, procurando que su cuerpo rozara lo mínimo con el cuerpo de su acompañante, pero debido al continuo vaivén del caballo los roces eran inevitables y cada uno de ellos le provocaba un súbito estremecimiento.

— ¿Tiene frio? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Le preguntó Edward al notarla temblar por tercera vez.

—No, estoy bien, gracias. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a montar con nadie más y es un poco incómodo.

Dijo como excusa, aunque era cierto, todo su cuerpo estaba empezando a dolerle, debido a la tensión por no rozarse con su torso desnudo.

—Apóyese en mí, verá como está más cómoda.

Dijo él empujándola suavemente hasta su torso y apoyándola en él.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

Gritó ella pegando un brinco al sentirlo tan cerca.

— ¿Es que está loco? Bastante mal se va a ver ya que lleguemos los dos en el mismo caballo y usted sin camisa como para que también vayamos abrazados. ¿Por qué quiere arruinar mi reputación de esa manera?

—No se preocupe tanto por su reputación señorita, si llegara el caso, yo me casaría con usted para evitar el escándalo.

Edward se quedó tan sorprendido como la propia Bella, por lo que acababa de decir, pero más sorprendido se quedó aún por la respuesta de ella.

—Definitivamente, tiene que estar mal de la cabeza. Jamás me casaría con usted, por muchos escándalos que se pudieran formar.

— ¿Es que no me considera un buen partido? No es por presumir, pero las mujeres me suelen encontrar bastante atractivo y no soy conde, pero mi familia es una de las más importantes de la ciudad y tenemos una gran fortuna.

—Las demás mujeres pueden considerarlo atractivo, señor, pero yo no soy como las demás mujeres, así que no se le olvide. Y en cuanto al dinero, no necesito más del que ya tengo.

Edward solo lo dejó pasar por ahora, ya tendría ocasión de demostrarle que era una mentirosa o se estaba engañando a sí misma, pues las reacciones de su cuerpo evidenciaban el deseo que sentía por él, tan intenso como el que él sentía por ella.

Para gran alivio de Bella, cuando llegaron a la residencia de los Swan, a la primera que encontraron fue a Alice.

—Be…, señorita, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Está usted bien?

Dijo Alice muy preocupada al ver el vendaje en su pie y a Edward sin camisa.

—Sí, Alice, no te preocupes, me he caído del caballo y afortunadamente el señor Cullen estaba allí para ayudarme, por favor, tráele una camisa.

Dijo rogándole con la mirada.

—Ahora mismo, ¿quiere que avise a sus padres?

—Sí por favor, pero primero tráele una camisa al señor Cullen, no queremos que nadie pueda llegar a pensar mal.

Alice soltó una pequeña risita y fue a cumplir el encargo.

—Creo que esta le servirá por el momento.

-Dijo entregándole a Edward una camisa oscura-. Voy a avisar a sus padres, señorita ¿desea algo más?

—Sí Alice, ocúpate de mandarle una esquela al conde diciéndole que lamentablemente tengo que cancelar nuestro paseo porque estoy indispuesta.

Alice ya se iba, cuando la voz de Edward la interrumpió.

—Alice, por favor, ¿puede enviar también una nota a mi casa, solicitando la presencia de mi criado Emmet?

—Por supuesto, señor Cullen.

Cuando Alice volvió a irse, Edward se bajó del caballo y tomó en brazos a Bella, para llevarla a su casa.

—Bájeme, -gritó- esto no es necesario puedo caminar sola.

— ¿Pero qué modales son esos jovencita?

Dijo su madre horrorizada.

—Discúlpela por favor, señor Cullen. A ver, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

Edward fue a responder, pero antes de que pudiera decir ni una sola palabra, lo interrumpió Bella.

—Una tontería, madre. Me caí del caballo y me torcí el tobillo, afortunadamente el señor Cullen que pasaba por allí, me encontró y tuvo la amabilidad de traerme hasta la casa.

—Muchas gracias, señor Cullen. Si no le importa me gustaría abusar un poco más de usted. ¿Podría llevar a Bella a su habitación? Su padre no se encuentra en estos momentos y no quiero pedírselo a ninguno de los criados.

—Por supuesto, señora Swan, será un placer.

—No es necesario –intervino Bella-, estoy bien de verdad.

—Tonterías –dijo su madre-, no podemos arriesgarnos a que te hagas daño otra vez, dentro de dos días hay un baile en casa de los Black, para celebrar que Jacob ha vuelto y no puedes faltar, así que más vale que hagas reposo.

—Si me sigue.

Terminó dirigiéndose a Edward.

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido Alice? Preguntó Renée cuando Bella ya estaba instalada en su cama.

—Le he pedido que le mande una nota al conde Bryce anulando nuestro paseo porque estoy indispuesta.

En ese momento apareció Alice por la puerta.

— ¿Me llamaba señora?

—Sí, quiero que avises al doctor Gerundy, para que venga a revisar a Isabella.

—Pero madre, de verdad que estoy bien, -dijo ella intentando protestar- con un día de reposo estaré perfectamente.

—Ni peros, ni nada. Alice ve.

Edward observaba divertido como las expresiones faciales de Bella pasaban del enfado al alivio y luego otra vez al enfado formándose una pequeña arruguita en su entrecejo.

—Venga conmigo, señor Cullen, tomaremos un té mientras llega el doctor y podrá contarme la historia más detalladamente.

Bella sólo lo miró con cara suplicante, para que no desmintiera su versión, antes de que saliera detrás de su madre.

El doctor Gerundy diagnosticó una torcedura grave, pero aseguró que gracias a la rápida intervención de Edward y el eficiente vendaje que había hecho, si la señorita Swan mantenía reposo, podría asistir perfectamente a la fiesta de los Black, pero sólo si mantenía reposo estricto. Bella se quedó muy fastidiada, odiaba estar todo el día en cama, aparte de que esa noche tenía que ir a repartir la comida que Rosalie había donado y quería investigar un poco más al conde.

No sabía por qué, pero parecía que Edward había apoyado su versión de los hechos y estaba muy agradecida por eso. En realidad él no había tenido la culpa, la culpa había sido de ella por no controlar mejor a su caballo y no le parecía justo que él quedara mal por un fallo de ella.

Poco después de que Edward se fuera, apareció el conde Bryce con un gran ramo de flores, diciendo que se había quedado muy preocupado por la nota.

Estuvo charlando un rato con ella y su madre y se despidió deseándole una pronto mejora.

Rosalie también había venido a verla cuando se enteró por Alice de lo sucedido y al ver que no era nada serio, se despidió pronto. A lo largo de la mañana, Bella recibió una nota de Edward en la que le decía que su caballo ya estaba sano y salvo en los establos y que esperaba que se recuperara pronto.

Cuando por fin tuvo la oportunidad de estar sola con Alice, se lo contó todo.

Alice le dijo que no se preocupara por nada que ella llevaría esa noche la comida a los campesinos y, aunque Bella estaba reacia al principio, aceptó pues no tenía otra opción.

Los dos días de convalecencia se le hicieron eternos a Bella, pero más a Alice. Bella era una paciente malísima con muy poca paciencia y la pobre Alice ya no sabía qué hacer para mantenerla en cama. Cada uno de esos dos días se recibió un ramo de flores del conde, deseándole que se mejorara y ya todo el mundo se había enterado que estaba interesado en ella. Bella temía, que en cualquier momento, su padre la llamara para decirle que el conde había solicitado su mano, pero afortunadamente, por ahora, las atenciones del conde no pasaron de alguna visita y las flores, aunque Bella sabía que era cuestión de tiempo y mientras tanto, ella solo podía pensar en Edward, en cómo le ardía la piel cada vez que Edward la rozaba, en lo que había sentido al estar en sus brazos, en la cara de preocupación de Edward, en la sonrisa de Edward y se propuso olvidarlo con la vuelta de Jacob Black.

Por otro lado, Edward pasó los siguientes dos días, entrenando con Emmet, para que "el ángel" no volviera a pillarlo por sorpresa y quedar en una situación tan humillante. Decidió aprovechar la noche que se celebraría la fiesta de los Black, pensando que si el conde escondía algo turbio, lo más probable es que aprovechara ese día en el que todo el pueblo estaba ocupado.

Cuando el día de la fiesta llegó, Bella estaba totalmente recuperada, aunque lo que menos le apetecía era acudir a otra estúpida fiesta, con otro estúpido vestido y bailar toda la noche con estúpidos hombres, pero como ya había decidido que intentaría retomar su relación de amistad con Jacob y ver lo que realmente sentía por Edward.

En esa ocasión Alice eligió un vestido color crema y teniendo piedad de su reciente convalecencia le puso unos zapatos planos. Su largo pelo semirrecogido, caía en bucles enmarcando su rostro.

Fueron de los últimos en llegar a la mansión Black, por lo que no tuvieron que esperar mucho para saludar a sus anfitriones, Billy y Rachel Black. Jacob estaba tal y como Bella lo recordaba solo que un poco más alto y musculoso. Pero sus ojos seguían siendo de un cálido marrón y sus labios todavía tenían esa perenne sonrisa que ella recordaba y que escondía unos dientes muy blancos.

Por un momento, Bella se imaginó besando esos labios, pero se dio cuenta que no eran los labios de Jacob los que imaginaba sino los de Edward.

Compuso su rostro en una sonrisa y saludó a Jacob como si fuera un viejo amigo.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo Jacob! ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Isabella?, ¿Isabella Swan? ¿La niña de rodillas huesudas y desdentada con la que jugaba? Vaya si que has cambiado.

Dijo evaluándola con la mirada.

Ella se sonrojó ante su escrutinio y solo contestó:

—Sí los dos hemos crecido mucho, ya hace bastante tiempo desde que nos frecuentábamos, es normal que hayamos cambiado.

—Es verdad. Bueno, espero que me reserves un baile por los viejos tiempos.

—Claro. Cuando quieras.

Y se dirigieron a su mesa.

Tal y como en la fiesta anterior Edward había hecho, Jacob fue a invitarla a bailar antes de que se terminaran los postres, pero por mucho que lo intentó, mientras bailaba con Jacob, no sentía ni la más mínima parte de lo que sentía con Edward, Jacob no era más que un amigo, con el que se sentía muy cómoda. Hablaron de todo un poco y tenían tanto que contarse que al final, llevaban cinco bailes, cuando antes de empezar el sexto, el conde Bryce fue a reclamarla para el siguiente. Jacob se disculpó por haberla acaparado tanto tiempo y le cedió su lugar al conde.

—Parece que se lleva muy bien con el futuro conde Black, Isabella.

—Sí, jugábamos juntos de pequeños y hacía tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos que teníamos muchas cosas que contarnos.

—Eso y por supuesto, que usted es la joven más bella de la sala y es difícil renunciar a su compañía.

—No, de verdad…

—Es solo un cumplido, Isabella, por favor acéptalo.

—Entonces gracias, James.

— ¿Y qué tal está su tobillo? Fue una pena que tuviéramos que cancelar nuestro paseo, tenía muchas ganas de poder estar un rato contigo. ¿Qué te parece mañana?

Bella no encontró ninguna excusa para negarse, por lo que acabó aceptando.

— ¿A las once?

—Muy bien a esa hora paso a recogerte.

—James si no te importa, estoy un poco cansada y no me gustaría que el tobillo se me resintiera y tener que cancelar nuestra cita de mañana, ¿te importa si me siento?

Dijo Bella cuando acabaron el baile.

—Por supuesto, te acompaño.

Dijo tendiéndole el brazo.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, lo Cullen estaban charlando animadamente con los Swan.

—Ah, señor Cullen.

Dijo el conde dirigiéndose a Edward sin soltarle aún la mano a Bella.

—Me gustaría agradecerle infinitamente la ayuda que le prestó a Isabella, debido al gran cariño que le tengo, es como si me la hubiera prestado a mí mismo. Muchísimas gracias.

Dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la mano.

Bella pensó que aquello era toda una declaración de intenciones y todos los que estaban cerca y pudieron escuchar la conversación también.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, señor Bryce, yo tan solo estaba en el lugar indicado en el momento oportuno, fue cuestión de suerte.

—No sea modesto, todo la ciudad sabe que si no llega a ser por usted y su eficiente vendaje, Isabella estaría todavía en cama. ¿Por cierto donde aprendió?

—En Londres con mis tíos, Carmen y Eleazar, ellos me enseñaron a curar a los caballos, -y al ver la cara de enojo de Bella, añadió- por supuesto, señorita Isabella su piel es mucho más suave.

—Edward, discúlpate con la señorita Swan ahora mismo, has sido muy grosero.

Lo remendó su madre.

—Lo siento mucho señorita Swan, no pretendía ofenderla, era una pequeña broma para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

—Está perdonado, yo también tengo sentido del humor y reconozco que tiene su gracia.

Pero así como ella no creyó que él lo sintiera realmente, él tampoco creyó que ella tuviera sentido del humor.

—Ahora si me disculpan, -siguió Bella-, estoy un poco cansada y no me gustaría recaer, me retiro a descansar. Padre, madre, les enviaré de vuelta a Jared con el carruaje.

— ¿Quiere que la acompañe? Mi carruaje está en la puerta. No me gustaría que se fuera sola.

Ofreció el conde.

Rosalie que había oído toda la conversación y notando la incomodidad de su amiga, salió en su ayuda.

—No se preocupe, señor Bryce, mi hermano y yo nos íbamos ya también, así que Bella puede venir con nosotros.

—Si es así, se lo agradecería enormemente.

—No tiene nada que agradecer.

—No te preocupes hija, -le dijo Renée cuando ya salían- te disculparemos con los Black.

—Gracias madre.

Ya en el carruaje, Bella, agradeció a Rosalie su ayuda.

—Para eso estamos las amigas y por eso mismo, como soy tu amiga tengo que advertirte.

— ¿Advertirme sobre qué?

—Bella, supongo que ya lo habrás notado, pero el conde Bryce está interesado en ti, esta noche no te ha quitado la vista de encima y parece que no le ha hecho mucha gracia que bailaras tanto tiempo con Jacob y esa forma de agradecerle al señor Cullen ha sido toda una declaración de intenciones. Mucho me tengo que equivocar si, en esta semana el conde no te hace una propuesta de matrimonio, así que ve pensando tu respuesta, para que no te pille de sorpresa.

—Sí Rose, yo también lo he notado y pienso como tú.

— ¿Y qué le vas a decir?

—Aún no lo sé, pero mi respuesta se acerca más al sí que al no.

—Es tu decisión, pero valora las cosas muy bien antes de tomar una decisión. Ahora descansa.

Dijo dándole un beso antes de que bajara del carruaje y Jasper la acompañara a la puerta.

Gracias a la excelente excusa de su pie, Bella había podido retirarse antes de la fiesta y tendría mucho más tiempo para investigar la propiedad del conde, así que sin perder un minuto se puso su traje y salió al galope hasta su destino. Aunque a Rose le había dicho que todavía no había pensado una respuesta, la verdad es que mentía, como Isabella, era una ocasión inmejorable, sería la esposa de un hombre importante y guapo, tendría más dinero del que podría gastar en su vida y sus hijos serían condes. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Amor, pensó amargamente, que su piel se erizara con un solo roce, que cuando la mirara a los ojos profundamente le provocara un estremecimiento…, pero eso solo eran sueños románticos que ella no se podía permitir. Además como Bella, el matrimonio con el conde también podía resultar muy provechoso, pues siendo su prometida, tendría libre acceso a su casa y teniendo un poco de cuidado podía descubrir que es lo que ocultaba, si el compromiso era largo, podría incluso evitar el matrimonio si descubría algo turbio. Así que su respuesta, ya estaba más que pensada y meditada, su respuesta sería un sí, pero con la condición de que su compromiso fuera de, al menos, tres meses.

Iba tan entretenida, pensando en todo esto que cuando llegó al lugar en que la otra noche había dejado el caballo, el tiempo se le había pasado volando. Ató al animal y sigilosamente se dirigió hacia la parte posterior del almacén, esa noche, la luna estaba cubierta parcialmente por pequeños nubarrones, que hacían más difícil el que la pudieran descubrir. Aunque para ella no era mucho problema, pues su vista estaba muy bien adaptada a la oscuridad. Con mucho cuidado, reconoció el perímetro del almacén y observó que la puerta aún seguía custodiada por dos guardias. En una segunda vuelta de reconocimiento intentó buscar ventanas o algún respiradero, que permitieran el paso al interior, pero no encontró nada, estaba claro que el único punto de acceso era la puerta que custodiaban los hombres. Se acercó lo máximo que indicaba la prudencia para ver si escuchaba alguna conversación que le sirviera de información, pero los dos hombres estaban en silencio, atentos a cualquier sonido que interrumpiera el silencio de la noche. Si su tobillo no hubiera sufrido la torcedura, se hubiera subido al tejado y los habría sorprendido cayéndoles desde arriba, pero todavía no se fiaba de forzarlo en el salto, por si se volvía a resentir y saliendo por cualquier otro lugar, perdería el factor sorpresa, así que se alejó hacia los árboles haciendo el mayor ruido posible. Tal y como había supuesto, uno de los guardias fue a averiguar el porqué de los sonidos, mientras el otro se quedaba en la puerta. Deshacerse del que la había seguido no fue difícil, lo tomó por sorpresa y lo derribó de un golpe en la nuca. Tenía que darse prisa si no quería que el otro pidiera refuerzos al ver que su compañero no volvía.

Llegó sigilosamente, pero el otro hombre estaba en guardia y no lo pudo sorprender tan fácilmente. Cruzaron varias veces su espada, hasta que Bella se cansó y con una patada dirigida a su entrepierna lo derribó. Luego, como había hecho con su compañero, con un golpe en la cabeza, lo mandó a dormir. Las puertas del almacén estaban cerradas por un cerrojo que Bella descorrió sin problemas, notando que estaba engrasado, ya que se deslizaba perfectamente. El lugar estaba aún más oscuro que el exterior, por lo que tuvo que parpadear para tratar de acostumbrar su vista. Tras unos minutos pudo observar una gran habitación llena hasta los topes. Estaba dividida en dos mitades, separadas por un pasillo, por el que Bella iba caminando en estos momentos. Uno de los lados, estaba lleno de sacos, apilados unos encima de los otros, llegando hasta casi el techo en algunas zonas. Con su espada, Bella hizo un pequeño agujero, en uno de los sacos y en un pañuelo guardó un pequeño puñado del contenido, para luego observarlo tranquilamente a la luz.

La otra parte, estaba cubierta con toneles de vino, al igual que los que Bella había visto en la bodega, como los sacos, estaban apilados unos encima de otros, pero sin superar una altura de tres pisos. Iba a abrir uno de los grifos cuando la agarraron de la cintura y le taparon la boca por encima del pañuelo que usaba para que no la reconocieran.

—Muévete y ni se te ocurra gritar.

La amenazaron poniéndole una espada en el cuello.

Bella se dejó conducir hasta un hueco que quedaba entre la pared y los toneles, casi al final de la habitación, una vez estuvieron bien escondidos, su atacante la soltó, pero sin quitarle el arma del cuello.

Libre ya del agarre, Bella parpadeó incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos.

— ¡Tú!

Dijo poniendo su voz grave.

—Shh, habla en voz baja.

Le ordenó apretándole un poco más la espada.

—Y antes de que digas nada más –continuó él en voz baja-, de nada por salvarte la vida.

Al ver que no decía nada, explicó:

—Esos dos guardias con los que acabaste ahí fuera no eran los únicos, había dos más en los establos, otros dos rodeando el perímetro de la casa y otros cuatro alrededor de los tres edificios y al no tener noticias de sus dos compañeros, vienen hacia aquí. ¿Qué crees que te hubiera pasado si hubieran sido ellos los que te hubieran sorprendido y no yo?

Bella vio la veracidad de su razonamiento y como estaba echándole sus propias palabras en cara, pero tuvo que estar agradecida.

—Vale, gracias, y ahora si no te importa, quítame la espada del cuello, no voy a gritar, ni te voy a hacer nada. Pero todavía no entiendo como no te he oído entrar, teniendo en cuenta todo el ruido que hiciste el otro día.

—He estado practicando. Shh, parece que ya están entrando, estate preparado y en cuanto se acerquen los atacamos, yo subiré a los toneles y les caeré desde encima, tú sal desde abajo.

A Bella no le hizo gracia que le ordenaran lo que tenía que hacer, pero vio que era la única forma de escapar, inconscientemente ella misma se había metido en la boca del lobo por no pararse a revisar en busca de más guardias, fiándose de su inspección anterior.

Con un pequeño silbido, Edward le avisó de que era el momento de actuar. Él se llevó por delante a uno, al caer sobre él y ella, a otro que fue lo bastante estúpido como para darle la espalda. El resto, otros cuatro, se los repartieron dos a dos. Mientras luchaba, esquivaba y lanzaba estocadas, observaba al enmascarado que se movía con gracia y maestría. Era muy bueno, se podía decir que incluso mejor que ella, aunque según le pareció a Bella, peleaba demasiado limpio, como si eso fuera un combate de esgrima real y no una lucha en la que dependía su vida.

El enmascarado ya había acabado con uno de sus oponentes y luchaba ferozmente contra el otro, mientras que ella vio su oportunidad, cuando sus dos enemigos se acercaron, quedando muy juntos para atacarla a la vez. Con la espada cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban el tonel más próximo y con una patada lo empujó contra los dos hombres que al no esperarse tal maniobra, no pudieron esquivarlo y fueron derribados por él, pero al saltar ella para esquivarlo también, notó como el nudo de la tela que vendaba sus pechos se deshacía y éstos quedaban libres y a la vista, no le dio importancia pues estaba oscuro y ya había hecho todo lo que podía hacer en una noche, así que cuando su improvisado compañero acabara, se iría a casa. Justo en ese momento, él acabó con su último oponente y juntos corrieron hacia la salida. Antes de llegar a la puerta, el enmascarado, la empujó por el pecho, provocando que Bella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera contra los sacos. Iba a enfrentarlo, cuando vio como otro hombre se lanzaba hacia él con la espada desenvainada, cruzando su acero contra el del enmascarado, cuando Bella tuvo a tiro al guardia, le hizo la zancadilla provocando que callera y de una patada en el estómago lo dejó k.o. Iban a salir ya por la puerta, cuando fue el turno de Bella de empujar a su compañero y apretarlo contra la pared, evitando que el último de los guardias los encontrara cuando entraba a ver la suerte que habían corrido sus compañeros.

El enmascarado, sorprendido por el repentino empujón, se agarró a sus hombros para evitar caerse, pero lo que consiguió fue arrastrarla hacia sí, hasta que los pechos de ella, quedaron apretados contra su torso. Y entonces, Bella notó el momento exacto en que él se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba, cuando abrió la boca con sorpresa y exclamó sin poder creérselo.

— ¡Eres una mujer!

En ese momento la reacción de Bella fue salir corriendo, dejando que su acompañante se las apañara solo con el ultimo guardia que había acudido alertado por la exclamación y el sonido de los pasos de ella corriendo, aunque sabía que por la forma que él tenía de luchar no le causaría ningún problema. Y como alma que lleva el diablo, no paró de correr hasta que no estuvo a lomos de su caballo.

Mientras tanto, Edward no había tenido ningún problema con el guardia, que había sido derribado de un simple puñetazo. Envainando su espada, salió tranquilamente hacia donde había dejado su caballo, a un kilómetro de allí, pensando todavía en el sorprendente descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. El ángel era una mujer, y él podía asegurarlo perfectamente, pues había sentido el bulto de sus pechos en dos ocasiones: cuando la había empujado para alejarla del primer guardia, aunque en ese momento, le había parecido un juego de su imaginación y la segunda vez cuando él para no desequilibrarse la había acercado y habían quedado los dos unidos en un íntimo abrazo y ahí sí que no podía tener ninguna duda, pues había notado su blandura y su cuerpo había reaccionado, dando su ingle un pequeño tirón. Además, ella no lo había negado, sólo había salido corriendo, confirmándolo con sus hechos.

Cuando llegó a su caballo soltó una pequeña carcajada, ya estaba viendo a Emmet burlándose de él por haber sido desarmado por una mujer, pero qué mujer, a fe suya que sabía luchar y tenía recursos, lo de lanzarle el tonel a los guardias había sido increíble. Y siguió riendo todo el camino hacia su casa, pensando que en los dos encuentros que había tenido con "el ángel" había quedado estupefacto, aunque por distintos motivos y definitivamente, el segundo había sido mucho más placentero que el primero.

**N/A: Muchas gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este libro pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía._

CAPITULO OCHO

Cuando Bella llegó a su casa, estaba tan nerviosa, que después de dejar el caballo, se dirigió a la habitación de Alice a contárselo todo, pero en un momento de lucidez pensó que no podía pasearse por la casa con el traje negro si no quería que la descubrieran totalmente, así que volvió sobre sus pasos y trepó por el almendro que había a los pies de su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y buscar a su amiga. Afortunadamente, ella todavía no se había acostado y la estaba esperando sentada en la cama y leyendo un libro.

—Alice, menos mal que estás aquí.

Dijo Bella mientras la abrazaba temblando.

—Cálmate, ¿estás herida? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Exclamó Alice con voz de pánico e intentando tranquilizarla.

—No, estoy bien. –Señaló ya más tranquila-. Pero me han descubierto Alice. ¡Me han descubierto!

—Tranquilízate y cuéntamelo todo desde el principio, verás que no es tan grave como parece. A ver empieza, ¿qué ha pasado desde que te fuiste?

Bella le contó todo con detalles hasta que llegó al punto en el que se le había aflojado la venda y ella no le había dado importancia porque ya habían terminado y luego, le contó como el pirata, la había empujado para apartarla de un guardia y, como, después, al hacer ella lo mismo, habían quedado muy juntos y él había exclamado: ¡Eres un mujer! Y ella se había ido corriendo.

Alice soltó una pequeña carcajada:

— ¿Ves como no es para tanto? Está bien. –Añadió al ver la cara de perplejidad de Bella- Saben que eres una mujer, ¿pero cuántas mujeres hay en Port Angeles? Podrías ser cualquiera de ellas. Estate tranquila y sigue fingiendo como hasta ahora y verás como nadie te descubre. Y la próxima vez que veas al pirata, intenta convencerlo de que lo mejor para vuestros propósitos es que nadie sepa que el famoso ángel es una mujer, así como también os interesa que nadie sepa, que un misterioso pirata enmascarado, está ayudándolo. Es fácil, tú guardas su secreto y él guarda el tuyo. Aunque como no sabemos quién puede ser, sigue fingiendo una voz distinta por si te reconoce, pero en cuanto a lo demás actúa como siempre. Y ahora, a la cama, que mañana tienes una cita con el conde, y debes estar lo más fresca posible. Hasta mañana.

Dijo dándole un beso y cerrando después la puerta.

Bella se tranquilizó notablemente con lo que Alice le había dicho, pero se quedó durmiendo pensando que quizás ahora que el pirata sabía que ella era una mujer, ya no le interesaba pelear junto a ella. Así que en cuanto se volvieran a encontrar, tendrían que tener una larga conversación para aclarar muchas cosas y poner en común lo que habían descubierto cada uno, si aún seguía trabajando juntos.

—Isabella, estás encantadora como siempre.

Dijo el conde Bryce, al tiempo que dándole la mano ayudaba a Bella a subir al carruaje a la mañana siguiente. Tu doncella puede sentarse en el pescante con Phillip, así tendremos más intimidad.

—Como desees, James.

Dijo Bella, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a Alice, indicándole que estaría bien.

—Isabella. ¿Por dónde te apetece pasear?

—Cualquier lugar estará bien.

—Entonces vamos al parque, para que pueda presumir de tu compañía ante los demás paseantes.

Dijo adulador.

Bella le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué tal marcha todo por sus tierras?

Dijo Bella para romper el silencio e intentar averiguar si él sabía que habían entrado a su granero.

—Todo bien. Supongo que se habrá enterado ya de que unos ladronzuelos entraron anoche a mi almacén creyendo que había algo de valor, pero se fueron con las manos vacías ya que solo guardo algunos barriles de vino y unos sacos viejos.

—Espero que sus criados pudieran detenerlos.

—Oh, por supuesto. -Dijo él sin asomo de vacilación-. Ya han sido puestos a disposición de las autoridades, pero no estropeemos este hermoso día hablando de esos desgraciados. Mejor dígame, ¿es muy grande la amistad que la une al señor Black?

—Ah, Jacob. Como usted ya sabrá éramos amigos antes de que él se fuera, y ahora que ha vuelto, hemos retomado la amistad, teníamos muchas cosas que contarnos después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, por eso estuvimos bailando anoche tanto rato.

—Por supuesto. -Dijo él con una expresión desafiante-, a mí me ocurre lo mismo siempre que estoy con usted, se me pasa el tiempo volando.

—Muchas gracias por sus cumplidos James.

Dijo Bella, ocultando su fastidio.

—Vaya, ¿por qué nos habremos detenido? ¿Qué ocurre Phillip?

Dijo asomándose por la portezuela del coche.

—Señor, la señorita Hale ha insistido en saludar a la señorita Swan, cuando ha reconocido a su doncella.

—Ah, por supuesto. Isabella, creo que la señorita Hale, quiere saludarla, permítame.

Dijo mientras le abría la puerta del carruaje y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Cuando bajaron, Bella observó el carruaje descubierto de los hermanos Hale en el que montaron ella y Rosalie unos días atrás y que ahora estaba ocupado por su amiga, su hermano Jasper y el señor Cullen en los asientos y el chófer de los Hale y el criado de Cullen en el pescante.

—Buenos días, señores.

Saludó Bella después de que lo hiciera el conde.

—Bella, querida, menos mal que te encuentro.

Dijo Rosalie, bajando del carruaje y abrazándola.

—Necesito que me prestes a tu doncella y un criado. Mañana damos Jasper y yo una fiesta en nuestra casa y mi jardinero se ha roto una pierna, así que Julie, mi doncella, que es su esposa, está con él cuidándolo, mientras recupera la salud y no voy a poder disponer de ellos por lo menos hasta dentro de tres semanas. Creo que tu doncella me servirá para terminar los preparativos de la fiesta, si Jasper me ayuda con algunas cosas –dijo guiñándole un ojo- y entonces solo necesito a alguien para que adecente el jardín.

—Rosalie, por supuesto que puedes contar con mi doncella, todo el tiempo que quieras, ya me ayudará a vestirme la doncella de mi madre. Pero me temo, que no tengo ningún criado disponible, todos están fuera cumpliendo un encargo de mi padre y no vuelven hasta mañana por la noche.

Emmet le lanzó una penetrante mirada a Edward que pasó desapercibida para los demás y que bastó para que entre ellos se entendieran.

—Perdónenme por inmiscuirme en su conversación señoritas, -interrumpió Edward- pero no he podido evitar oírlas. No se preocupe señorita Rosalie, puede gozar de los servicios de mi criado Emmet, todo el tiempo que necesite.

Bella, que la conocía muy bien, vio como la cara de Rosalie se iluminaba de alegría, aunque para los demás solo fue debido al sonrojo.

—Muchísimas gracias, Edward.

Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, me has salvado la vida. No sé cómo te lo voy a agradecer.

—Ni lo mencione.

—Isabella, me gustaría volver a tu casa cuanto antes, tengo algunas cosas que hablar con tu padre, ¿te importa que volvamos ya?

Dijo el conde interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Por supuesto que no. Si nos disculpan. –Dijo dirigiéndose a los demás-. Te mandaré a mi doncella, en cuanto lleguemos a casa Rose. Mañana nos vemos, sé que todo estará esplendido, como siempre. No te preocupes.

Y apoyándose en la mano del conde volvió a subir al carruaje en dirección a su casa, pensando en que si su padre salía a hablar con ella después de hablar con el conde, no se iba a sorprender.

Efectivamente, después de una hora, Charlie Swan y James Bryce, salieron muy contentos del despacho del primero, mandando llamar a Isabella.

—Isabella cariño, siéntate. –Dijo señalándole el sofá más cercano-. Tenemos que hablar.

Bella obedeció, preparada ya, para las siguientes palabras de su padre.

—El conde Bryce, acaba de pedirme tu mano en matrimonio y yo he aceptado, así que pronto os casaréis.

—Sería para mí un gran honor que te convirtieras en mi esposa lo antes posible, Isabella.

Interrumpió el conde.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir hija?

—No padre. Estoy muy feliz con tu decisión. Será para mí un gran honor convertirme en su esposa, señor Bryce, pero si no les importa, me gustaría que el compromiso, durara por lo menos tres meses, para que nos dé tiempo suficiente a organizarlo todo y pueda acostumbrarme a mis nuevas responsabilidades.

—Está bien. Como tú desees querida. Entonces la boda será dentro de tres meses. En junio. ¿Qué te parece el día de San Juan?

Por un momento, Bella entró en pánico. Para el día de San Juan, quedaban tres meses exactos, tenía que darse mucha prisa en desenmascarar al conde, sino quería estar casada con alguien a quién no amaba toda su vida.

—Para San Juan está bien. Creo que tendré tiempo.

—Muy bien querida, he pensado que podemos hacerlo oficial en la fiesta de mañana de los Hale. Pasaré a recogerte y te traeré tu anillo de compromiso, así todo el pueblo sabrá que me perteneces. Hasta mañana querida.

Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Hasta mañana, Charles.

—Adiós James.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hija, serás condesa, espera a que lo sepa tu madre.

Y efectivamente, nadie pudo contener el entusiasmo de Renée y antes de que anocheciera, ya la noticia había llegado a todo el pueblo de Port Angeles.

Esa noche, Bella se puso su traje negro y se vendó los pechos con más ahínco que nunca, dispuesta a desenmascarar cuanto antes al conde y librarse así de su indeseado matrimonio, y para eso, estaba dispuesta a unirse con el pirata, para intentar descubrir lo que tramaba juntos y ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva si compartían la información. Como muestra de buena voluntad, Bella llevaba su pañuelo, lleno con lo que había sacado del saco antes de que todo el jaleo en el almacén empezara. Esa mañana, antes de que salieran con el conde, Alice y ella habían observado, tocado y olido el desagradable hedor que desprendían los extraños polvos amarillos que había en el pañuelo, pero ninguna de las dos los había visto antes, ni sabía para que podían servir. Bella esperaba que su enmascarado compañero lo supiera o tuviera más medios que ellas para averiguarlo.

Como siempre guió a su montura hacia la cascada, pero esa noche aquel lugar no estaba desierto. Otro caballo bebía tranquilamente del agua, mientras su jinete, el pirata enmascarado, como Bella lo llamaba, esperaba pacientemente sentado en una roca.

—Por favor, no te vayas. Soy yo. No te voy a hacer daño. Solo quiero hablar contigo.

Dijo él, al ver que le daba la vuelta al caballo.

—Está bien.

Dijo Bella, con la voz más grave, bajándose de su caballo y atándolo al lado del otro mientras le acariciaba suavemente el morro.

—He pensado, -empezó él, cuando ella silenciosamente se acomodó a su lado- que podemos trabajar juntos. Ver cuál es el fin de cada uno y, si como creo, tenemos una causa común, compartir la información que tenemos y luchar juntos. Confiando nuestra vida al otro.

— ¿Pretendes confiarme tu vida después de lo que sabes de mí?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué eres una mujer?

Bella asintió.

—Lo único que sé es que la primera vez que nos conocimos me salvaste la vida, que le das comida a los necesitados, pero huyes antes de que te vean, que una vez salvaste a un hombre al que le estaban dando una paliza, y no olvides que te he visto luchar y te has librado sin problemas de dos hombres armados, ah sí, y que tienes muy buenos recursos, lo de lanzarle el barril a esos tipos fue estupendo.

El pecho de Bella se hinchó de orgullo, pero todavía insistió.

—Así que me estás proponiendo, a mí, una mujer –subrayó- que luche contigo, para desenmascarar al conde Bryce.

—Mira, tengo que reconocer que al principio me sorprendió un poco que una mujer pudiera hacer todo eso, y si no lo hubiera comprobado por mí mismo –en ese momento, Bella se sonrojó debajo del pañuelo que le cubría el rostro, recordando ese momento- no me lo hubiera creído. Pero ahora que lo sé, no me importa lo que eres sino lo que eres capaz de hacer y sí eso es lo que pretendo. Creo que el conde oculta algo y si compartimos la información que tenemos y luchamos juntos, seremos capaces de librar al pueblo de un indeseable que es más de lo que aparenta ser y que estoy seguro no es trigo limpio y creo que tú estás de acuerdo conmigo, cuando lo estabas espiando, así que es tu decisión.

—Acepto, pero con dos condiciones.

—La que sean.

Concedió él.

—Escúchalas antes de aceptar. La primera, nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede saber que el ángel, es en realidad una mujer.

—Me parece razonable. –Interrumpió él-. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, de hecho, habrás comprobado que no ha surgido ningún rumor en el pueblo acerca de eso.

—Sí y te lo agradezco mucho. Y la segunda es que ninguno de nosotros, conocerá la identidad del otro, si confías en mí tendrás que confiar en el ángel, sin saber quién se esconde tras el pañuelo y la capucha.

—Estoy de acuerdo, te confío mi vida y prometo luchar contigo para desenmascarar al conde y combatir la injusticia y te llamaré ángel.

Dijo él muy serio extendiendo la mano.

—Muy bien –dijo Bella siguiéndole el juego- yo también te confío mi vida y prometo luchar contigo para desenmascarar al conde y combatir la injusticia y te llamaré… pirata.

Terminó estrechándole la mano.

—Es un trato.

Dijo él rompiendo el contacto.

—Toma, el contenido de este pañuelo es lo que había dentro de los sacos del almacén.

Dijo Bella tendiéndole el pequeño saco.

—No sé lo que es –continuó-, pero es un polvo amarillento que huele fatal. Puedes llevártelo y observarlo con detenimiento. Espero que lo conozcas, nos sería de gran ayuda saber porqué Bryce guarda todos esos sacos tan protegidos.

—Eres una chica lista… -empezó él, pero fue interrumpido por un carraspeo-, está bien… eres un chico listo, a mí no se me ocurrió ver lo que contenían.

—Entonces agradezcamos que uno de los dos piensa.

Dijo ella con una pequeña risita.

—Touché. Ahora mi parte.

Contestó él, pensando que la información que esa misma mañana había obtenido Emmet iba a ser muy valiosa.

—Creo que no lo sabrás, porque me ha costado mucho obtener esta información. Antes de que su padre muriera, Bryce tenía interminables deudas de juego y estaba desesperado. Justo cuando los acreedores le habían dado un ultimátum, su padre muere y él hereda una pequeña fortuna, paga todas sus deudas y aún así le queda suficiente dinero para mantener un gran estilo de vida. Se muda a la casa de su padre y ocupa su lugar, aunque es joven nunca ha parecido tener intenciones de casarse hasta ahora que está mostrando interés por una dama. Y luego de repente, todos los viñedos del pueblo sufren una gran plaga, y a los únicos a los que no le afectan es a los de él ¿No te parece un repentino golpe de suerte que se está alargando demasiado?

—La última parte la conocía, aunque lo de las deudas es muy interesante. El anterior conde, su padre, era bastante rico, pero no creo que si las deudas eran tan cuantiosas, su fortuna diera para tanto. Aunque todo esto, contradice su versión. Según mis informaciones, el conde dice que estuvo viajando, conociendo mundo y que tiene en su casa, una valiosa colección de objetos de otros países que así lo prueban. Así que algo no encaja aquí.

— ¿Qué tal si mañana, aprovechando la fiesta de los Hale, nos colamos en su casa y confirmamos como de valiosa es su colección?

—Muy bien, aquí nos reuniremos.

—Pues hasta mañana, intentaré averiguar qué es lo que había en los sacos.

—Hasta mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella le pidió al cochero que la llevara a casa de los Hale, para ayudar a su amiga Rosalie con los preparativos y contarle todo lo referente al compromiso. También esperaba tener un momento de privacidad con Alice para ponerla al día de su asociación con el pirata enmascarado y el siguiente paso de actuación que habían convenido para esa noche.

Cuando llegó a la casa, fue la misma Alice la que abrió la puerta, por lo que pudieron tener una breve conversación mientras la conducía hasta el salón donde se encontraba Rosalie.

—Bueno días, Rose. Vengo para ver si necesitas ayuda y a contarte una cosa, antes de que te enteres por los demás.

—Pasa y siéntate. Alice, por favor, ¿podrías traer una taza para que Bella nos acompañe a mí y a Edward con el té?

Bella se quedó muy extrañada al oír el nombre de Edward, pues desde su posición sólo podía ver a Rosalie, pero al fijarse en la mesa, comprobó que había dos tazas, por lo que Cullen, debía estar sentado en el sillón que quedaba fuera de su vista. Se regañó mentalmente por no haber sido más cuidadosa a la hora de decirle a Rose lo del compromiso, pero no estaba todo perdido, pues no había especificado qué era lo que le iba a contar. Así que se tranquilizó mentalmente y decidió improvisar.

—Ah, buenos días, señor Cullen. No sabía que estaba aquí.

Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia delante de él antes de ocupar su lugar en el sofá al lado de Rosalie.

Edward fijó por un momento la vista en su mano izquierda y observó extrañado que no llevaba ningún anillo, lo que no concordaba con la información que corría por el pueblo. Aunque decidió averiguar la verdad antes de irse, lo dejó para después.

—Edward ha tenido la misma idea que tú, y ha venido también a ayudarme, pero como todo está bajo control gracias a Emmet y a Alice, estábamos tomando un té, para refrescarnos. Hoy ha amanecido muy caluroso. Acompáñanos y me cuentas cuál es esa noticia.

Aclaró Rosalie.

—Bueno, -dijo Bella dudando- tampoco era tan importante, puede esperar, mejor continuad con vuestra conversación.

—Si es mi presencia la que la incómoda señorita Swan, me retiro inmediatamente, no quiero privar a dos damas de una buena sesión de cotilleo.

Señaló Edward.

—Por supuesto que no. –Interrumpió Rosalie-. Seguro que a Bella no le importa, además podemos hablar de ello en otro momento.

—Como prefieran.

—Está bien. Aunque creo que lo que la señorita Swan quiere decirle es la noticia de su compromiso, se comenta por toda la ciudad. ¿Es cierto que el conde y usted están prometidos, señorita Swan?

Rosalie puso cara de asombro, pero Bella solo le dedicó una mirada fría, diciendo:

—Desde que ha vuelto, señor Cullen, debería haber aprendido a no darle crédito a todos los rumores que circulan por la ciudad, pues la mayoría de ellos son inventados.

—Oh, por supuesto, eso ya lo sé. Pero es que este rumor en especial tiene una base que lo hace bastante creíble. No podemos olvidar la declaración del conde dándome las gracias por haberla ayudado a usted, "debido al gran cariño que le tengo es como si la ayuda me la hubiera prestado a mí mismo" –remendó las palabras del conde-. Y tampoco, su preocupación porque nos descubrieran en una situación indebida, el día que se cayó del caballo.

—No creo que nada de esto sea asunto suyo, señor Cullen y si no le importa, me gustaría cambiar el tema de conversación. No me gusta llamar la atención, ni ser protagonista.

—Obviamente solo cuando le interesa.

Bella estaba hirviendo de furia por dentro, aunque lo ocultaba tras una máscara de frialdad.

—Como le vuelvo a repetir, nada de eso es asunto suyo, es mi vida y usted no tiene derecho a poner en tela de juicio mis decisiones y mi comportamiento y mucho menos a acusarme de querer llamar la atención.

—Oh, señorita, perdone si he herido su frágil sensibilidad –dijo él en tono irónico-. Pero yo solo comentaba lo que se rumorea en toda la ciudad, que usted y el conde se han prometido. Si es falso basta con que usted lo desmienta.

Bella estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y en tono bastante áspero le comentó:

—Por tercera vez, señor Cullen no creo que eso sea de su incumbencia, pero yo no afirmo ni desmiento nada. Crea usted lo que quiera. Ahora si me disculpan debo retirarme tengo cosas que hacer.

—Por supuesto que no, señorita Swan. El que se retira soy yo. Ya he abusado bastante rato de la hospitalidad de la señorita Rosalie y no la quiero privar ahora también de su compañía y lo que sea que le tenga que contar. Buenos días. Conozco el camino hasta la puerta. Ha sido un placer Rosalie, esta noche nos veremos. Adiós, señorita Swan.

Edward se fue de la casa de los Hale, sin saber si creerse o no el rumor del compromiso de Bella, pero aunque no sabía si era verdad o no, le molestaba de una forma que no comprendía. Él lo achacaba a qué, como le decía Emmet, por una vez en la vida el que una mujer lo hubiera rechazado y no se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos desde el primer momento o incluso que se riera de él cuándo le había propuesto la posibilidad de casarse con ella si su reputación quedaba arruinada aquél día cuando iban a caballo, era algo que su orgullo de hombre no podía soportar. Sea como fuere, decidió no darle más importancia y tratar de averiguar todo lo posible sobre los polvos que la noche anterior le había dado el ángel, Emmet no había podido ayudarlo, pero quizá su padre sí y allí se dirigía en ese momento.

Cuando se quedaron solas Bella le confirmó a Rosalie su compromiso y le contó que lo harían oficial esa noche en su fiesta. Rosalie sólo le preguntó si lo había pensado bien y cuando ella respondió afirmativamente, le dio la enhorabuena y pasó a contarle los avances entre Alice y Jasper. Ella no sabía muy bien que había pasado, pero sí sabía que habían estado hablando un buen rato por la noche y que esa mañana a los dos se les veía muy contentos. A la hora de la comida, Bella se despidió llevándose a Alice consigo, pues Rosalie ya no la necesitaba. Por el camino Alice le contó que Jasper le había pedido que se casara con él, pero que ella se había negado en principio para evitar un escándalo, Jasper le dijo que no le importaba, que él la amaba desde siempre y, ahora que sabía que ese amor era correspondido, quería que estuvieran juntos. Al final Alice aceptó, pero con la condición de que no se casarían hasta que Bella no lo hiciera, pues no quería dejarla sola. Mientras tanto, mantendrían una relación clandestina, de la que solo tendrían conocimiento aparte de ellos, Rosalie y Bella. Bella se alegró muchísimo por su amiga y le dijo que no tenía que esperar hasta que ella se casara, pero en ese punto Alice, fue inamovible y no dio su brazo a torcer. En cuanto al compromiso de Bella con el conde, le pareció un poco precipitado y le aseguró que siempre estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse aunque no lo consiguiera desenmascarar en esos tres meses. Justo cuando Bella iba a contestarle que seguro que lo conseguiría ahora que el pirata y ella se habían unido, se oyó la voz de Renée, reclamando a Bella por llegar tan tarde.

—Vamos Isabella. Come ahora mismo y recuéstate un rato para que cuando venga el conde te encuentre espectacular. Alice cuento contigo para ello, ya sabes lo especial que es el día de hoy para mi hija. Debemos dar buena imagen.

Como con todas las cosas que nos gustarían que se alargaran infinitamente en el tiempo sucede, la tarde se le pasó a Bella en un suspiro y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba entrando por la puerta de la mansión de los Hale, del brazo del conde, con un precioso vestido malva, el pelo peinado en un elegante recogido obra de Alice, y un llamativo diamante engarzado en una banda de oro que rodeaba el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y que a Bella le parecía tan ostentoso como si tuviera un cartel gigantesco en su frente que en letras rojas dijera: "Propiedad del conde Bryce".

Obviamente, el anuncio del compromiso no se hizo esperar por parte del conde, que no perdió el tiempo y dejó muy claras sus intenciones, cuando invitó a todos los presentes a la boda, que se celebraría el día de San Juan y mostró su felicidad, dándole a la sorprendida novia un beso nada casto en los labios, provocando el sonrojo de ella y las risas de casi todos los invitados, y digo casi todos, porque bastaba mirar a Edward Cullen para saber que esa boda no era de su agrado, por el motivo que fuera. Aunque cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaban mirando cambió un poco la cara, para Rosalie no pasó inadvertido.

La velada transcurrió entre felicitaciones y buenos deseos por parte de todos los invitados. Bella estaba muy agobiada, aunque intentaba disimularlo pensando en que esa noche, se vengaría en cierta manera de su prometido, cuando entrara a su casa. Cuando el agobio llegó al punto de ser insoportable, Bella se disculpó con las damas, pues los caballeros se habían retirado a tomarse una copa y fumar unos puros, y salió al jardín de los Hale a tomar el aire.

Cuando se sentó en un banco, bastante alejado del bullicio del interior, reconoció que el criado de Cullen había hecho un trabajo impecable, el jardín estaba precioso bañado por la luz de la luna. El continuo fluir del agua en la cercana fuente, el agradable olor que la suave brisa nocturna trasportaba hasta sus fosas nasales y el suave canto de los grillos, transportaron a Bella a otro mundo, por lo que dio un respingo cuando una figura se sentó a su lado.

—Siento asustarla señorita Swan.

Dijo una voz que reconoció al instante como la de Edward.

—No se preocupe señor Cullen, pero si no le importa, me gustaría estar sola.

—Pero todavía no he tenido la ocasión de felicitarla por su reciente compromiso. Permítame darle mi enhorabuena.

Dijo con voz mordaz, mientras le cogía la mano y depositaba un suave beso cerca de su anillo de compromiso.

—Parece que en este caso, los que esparcieron los rumores por la ciudad, estaban muy bien informados. ¿No le parece?

—No lo sé. Ya le dije esta mañana que no debe hacerle caso a los rumores. La mayoría de las veces son simples patrañas.

—Pero no en este caso. Aunque debería haberlo supuesto cuando usted no lo negó esta mañana… pero al no ver anillo…, -agregó más para sí mismo que para ella- por supuesto, ese pequeño inconveniente ya ha sido resuelto y de forma muy ostentosa. ¿No cree?

—Lo que creo es que usted no es nadie como para preguntarme mi opinión sobre mi anillo de compromiso.

—Lo que pensaba.

Dijo él divertido.

—Es usted… -dijo ella furiosa-. Me saca de quicio.

—Pues no es esa mi intención señorita. Tan solo comentaba, que me parece muy precipitada su boda, después de tan solo tres meses de compromiso. ¿No será que está embarazada y no quiere que se le note?

—Grandísimo idiota...

Dijo ella sin poder contenerse ya y dándole una bofetada.

—… por supuesto que no estoy embarazada y no se le ocurra ir esparciendo esa soberana mentira por ahí, porque...

—Cálmese señorita Swan –dijo él sobándose la zona donde ella lo había golpeado-, era sólo una conjetura, aunque ahora que lo pienso, no hay la suficiente pasión entre usted y su prometido como para qué hayan podido concebir un hijo.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia, aparte de que no sé en qué se basa para decir esa tontería. Por supuesto que hay pasión entre mi prometido y yo.

—Pues la verdad es que usted la ha disimulado muy bien en el beso que han compartido al inicio de la noche.

—Simplemente me ha pillado por sorpresa… además no creo que delante de un centenar de personas, sea el lugar indicado para demostrar la pasión.

—No se engañe Isabella, usted no ama a su prometido, aunque quiera hacer creer a todo el mundo que sí.

—¿No le parece que el amor sea un motivo suficiente para casarse? ¿Por eso duda usted de lo que nos lleva a James y a mí a casarnos? ¿No cree usted en el amor, señor Cullen?

—Lo único que sé es que usted y el conde no se aman. Todo el mundo sabe que usted gana mucho con este matrimonio. Sus hijos serán condes, cosa que de otra forma no podrían ser.

—¿Y según su teoría, que gana James?

—Obviamente es usted una muchacha encantadora, muy bonita y rica. Cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de mostrarse en su compañía.

—Pues entonces, ahí tiene su respuesta. Ambos ganamos cosas con este matrimonio, ¿qué importa entonces el amor?

—¿Y sus sentimientos, señorita Swan, es que no le importan?

—¿Y qué sabe usted acerca de mis sentimientos? Por si no lo ha escuchado ya en la ciudad, soy una criatura vanidosa y sin escrúpulos a la que no le importan los sentimientos, porque no tiene, así que no se preocupe por mí o mis sentimientos y déjeme tranquila.

—Se contradice usted, señorita Swan. Primero me dice que no me crea todo lo que cuentan en la ciudad, y luego me dice que usted es como todo el pueblo dice: ¿qué es lo que tengo que creer, entonces?

—Crea lo que usted quiera, señor Cullen. No me importa. Además no quiero seguir discutiendo con usted lo que siento o dejo de sentir.

—Pues va a tener que discutirlo, quiera o no.

Dijo él acercándose peligrosamente. El corazón de Bella aumentó sus latidos y su respiración se hizo entrecortada.

—¿Me va a decir que su conde despierta en usted la pasión, cuando no ha sido capaz de provocarle con un beso lo que yo le provoco con solo acercarme? ¿Cree que no me doy cuenta como se acelera su corazón cuando estamos así de cerca? ¿Por un momento pensó que me pasaron inadvertidos sus temblores cuando le susurré el otro día mientras bailamos? Eso es pasión, Isabella –dijo acariciando cada sílaba de su nombre- y no lo que sea que el conde le haga sentir. Incluso con la bofetada que me ha dado antes me lo ha demostrado.

Bella estaba hipnotizada con su voz, recordando tan nítidamente como si lo estuviera sintiendo en ese momento, las sensaciones que él había despertado en ella, en cada uno de los momentos que él iba recordándole. En un momento de lucidez volvió a alzar la mano para propinarle otra bofetada, pero él fue más rápido y le cogió el brazo, diciendo:

—Ah no, querida otra vez no. Ahora me va a escuchar.

Edward, fijó la vista en sus labios y lentamente fue acercándose, mientras le susurraba:

—¿Cree por un momento que va a sentir esto con él? Pues está muy equivocada.

Y terminó con la distancia que separaba sus labios en un beso tierno pero lleno de promesas de pasión.

Bella fue incapaz de negarse y como si hubiera nacido para ese momento, le devolvió el beso con toda la intensidad de la que fue capaz, imprimiéndole cada vez más pasión, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por los suaves cabellos de él. Edward la apretó contra su pecho, deslizando sus manos por la parte desnuda de su espalda, provocando mil sensaciones en ella. Cuando el beso se hizo más profundo aun, si eso era posible, Bella recuperó el poco sentido común que le quedaba y se separó diciendo con voz temblorosa:

—Esto no está bien. Soy una mujer prometida y usted y yo no deberíamos estar aquí solos y mucho menos besándonos. Podría arruinar mi reputación.

—¡Otra vez con lo mismo!

Casi gritó Edward exasperado.

—¡Deje de pensar por una vez en su maldita reputación y sienta. Parece de hielo! ¡Ya ha conseguido lo que quería, cazar a un conde y es solo cuestión de meses que sea su esposa! Aunque, déjeme decirle una cosa y con esto la dejo sola, señorita Swan. Esto es pasión, dijo mientras le acariciaba los labios aún rojos por el beso que acababan de compartir, y no lo que tiene con su conde. Y sepa que desde ahora en adelante, cuando él la bese, será en mí en quién piense.

Y con estas palabras se marchó.

—¡Estúpido engreído!

Grito Bella enfurecida a la oscuridad, aunque su mano no había abandonado aún sus labios, donde todavía le parecía sentir un cosquilleo, como si sus labios, se quejaran por haberlos apartado de los otros con los que encajaban perfectamente.

**N/A: Muchas gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este libro pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía._

CAPITULO NUEVE.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente calmada y repuesta, regresó a la fiesta, sus padres le dijeron que James la estaba buscando para disculparse, pues pasaría el resto de la noche hablando de negocios y no podría estar con ella. Bella suspiró aliviada y les contestó que no se encontraba muy bien y que volvía a su casa, después de despedirse de los anfitriones. Rosalie le confió que tenía algo que contarle, pero que lo hablarían unos días después cuando ya todo estuviera arreglado. Cuando llegó a su casa, Alice la ayudó a vestirse, mientras Bella le contaba como había estado su noche, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, pero se guardó el beso que había compartido con Edward y lo que le había provocado. Aunque sí le dijo, que él había insinuado que se casaban solo por interés. A lo que Alice contestó que eso es lo que querían que todo el mundo pensara y que, además era cierto, pues había estado investigando y su padre había ofrecido por ella, una muy generosa dote. Aunque más bien, le había comprado un título, como ella prefería verlo. Cuando estuvo lista, partió una noche más hacia la cascada, al encuentro del pirata.

Mientras tanto, Edward, se había ido de la fiesta en cuanto había tenido la oportunidad, se había cambiado y había partido hacia la cascada con su cabeza llena de pensamientos encontrados. Por un lado, tenía muchas ganas de encontrarse con el ángel y contarle lo que había averiguado, respecto al contenido de los sacos y lo del compromiso del conde, aunque si el ángel era alguien del pueblo, seguramente tenía que saberlo. Por otro lado, el beso con Isabella lo había dejado muy trastornado, más de lo que él esperaba. Sus intenciones eran enseñarle a esa niña, que a él no lo podía engañar y que se casaba con el conde sólo por interés, aunque él intuía que había algo más. Era una tontería por su parte, que esa mañana lo hubiera negado cuando sabía que por la noche lo iban a confirmar delante de todo el mundo. Aunque ¿quién entiende a las mujeres?, pensó, acariciándose la mejilla donde ella le había pegado.

Cuando llegó a la cascada todavía no había nadie allí, así que atando su caballo, se sentó a esperar a su compañera, todavía pensando en esa noche. En la respuesta de ella cuando la había besado, totalmente entregada, si no le hubiera faltado el aire, seguramente habrían llegado a mayores allí mismo. Y también estaba la respuesta de él, nunca había perdido así el control con ninguna mujer, en ningún momento. Sin embargo, la señorita Swan lo había vuelto loco, incapaz de parar aunque su prometido hubiera estado al lado. Su esencia, mezcla entre fresas y fresias lo embriagaba, la suave piel de su espalda que había podido acariciar, si así era la piel de su espalda no podía imaginarse cómo sería acariciar su vientre o sus pechos. Esa mezcla de inocencia y desafío, de niña y mujer, de tímida y vanidosa que había en ella lo fascinaba hasta tal punto, de querer descubrir todos sus secretos para saber cómo era en realidad, que parte era fingida y cuál no. Había muchas cosas que no encajaban en ella. Por ejemplo, si era tan mala persona como todo el pueblo decía ¿por qué su criada parecía tenerle tanto aprecio, hasta el punto de preocuparse tanto cuando la vio herida? ¿O por qué la señorita Hale, que era tan dulce y considerada era tan buena amiga de una persona así? ¿O por qué si era tan fría y altiva como todos decían, había respondido de esa forma tan ardiente y con tal abandono a su beso?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos cascos acercándose, precedidos de una suave brisa, que a Edward le olió a fresias. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y pensando que definitivamente el beso con Isabella le había vuelto tan loco que le parecía oler su perfume en ese mismo momento, cuando él sabía que eso era imposible, se levantó a esperar a su compañera y contarle lo que había descubierto.

El pirata le contó que por un informante anónimo (que en realidad era su padre, aunque eso obviamente no se lo dijo), sabía que lo que contenían los sacos era azufre y que se utilizaba en las cepas de la vid, para evitar que éstas desarrollaran una enfermedad conocida como eritrosis de la vid y que provocaba que las plantas se secaran y, por tanto, la cosecha quedara arruinada, cosa que había pasado, como ya sabían en las vides de todo el pueblo, excepto en las del conde. Y, además le dijo, que el conde recientemente se había prometido con una de las muchachas más ricas del pueblo, a lo que el ángel contribuyó con la información obtenida por un informante anónimo (en este caso, Alice) de que el padre de la chica, le había dado una dote tan generosa que igualaba la fortuna del conde. Con esta información pensaron en cambiar el curso de investigación, dejando para una noche con luna, la visita a la casa del conde y averiguando en sus respectivas vidas, todo lo posible acerca de por qué ese año había fallado el uso del azufre con las cepas y porqué el conde tenía tal cantidad almacenada en su propiedad.

A la tarde siguiente, mientras Bella, deshacía su pequeña maleta y colgaba los escasos vestidos que había llevado consigo en el pequeño armario de la habitación que durante los próximos dos días compartiría con Rosalie, aún no sabía cómo se había visto arrastrada a esa locura.

Todo empezó cuando, al volver de su matutino paseo a caballo, recibió además de un inmenso ramo de flores de James pidiéndole disculpas porque iba a pasarse todo el fin de semana fuera de la ciudad por asuntos de negocios, una nota de su amiga Rosalie pidiéndole que fuera a verla inmediatamente. Tal fue el tono de urgencia de la misiva, que solo se entretuvo en cambiar su traje de amazona por otro más adecuado y sin más demora partió a casa de su amiga.

Allí, Rosalie le contó que la vecina ciudad de Forks, ese fin de semana como cada año celebraba sus fiestas en honor al fin de la cosecha y entre otras diversiones había un baile de máscaras al que Jasper había invitado a Alice. Obviamente, Alice no podría ir a no ser que Bella también fuera y pusieran como excusa que iba a comprarse el vestido de novia para que fuera exclusivo. El caso es que Rosalie lo tenía todo planeado y las objeciones de Bella no sirvieron de nada, cuando hasta la misma Renée, no puso ningún impedimento al enterarse de que las acompañaría Jasper y parte del personal de confianza de los hermanos Hale. Y allí estaba Bella, desempacando su ropa y pensando que en esos dos días, podía ser ella misma, pues nadie la conocía en Forks.

Esa noche estaba en la plaza del pueblo, bajo una noche increíblemente estrellada, vestida como una campesina más, con una falda amplia y una camisa anudada a la cintura, que afortunadamente no dejaba ni un centímetro de su piel al descubierto o se hubiera negado a llevarla. Acompañada de Rosalie que vestía igual que ella y observando maravillada, todo a su alrededor, tomando un refresco mientras Jasper y Alice bailaban abrazados al son de la alegre música encima de la tarima, que había para tal efecto a unos metros de ellas.

Estaban tan absortas mirando a la feliz pareja que pegaron un respingo cuando alguien se dirigió a ellas.

—Buenas noches señoritas.

Dijo una voz ronca y aterciopelada que Bella reconoció al instante.

—Buenas noches.

Contestó ella seca.

—¡Ah, hola Edward! ¡Hola Emmet! Solo estábamos distraídas mirando a los bailarines. ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

—Su hermano Jasper, me comentó que este fin de semana era la fiesta de la cosecha y he decidido venir a ver qué tal es. Nunca he asistido a una fiesta así. Emmet me acompaña como guardaespaldas. -Dijo como confiándole un secreto-, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

—Espero que no le importe que compartamos mesa, señorita Swan, todas las demás están ocupadas y teniendo en cuenta cómo va vestida –dijo repasándola de arriba abajo-, no creo que le importe mucho que mi criado nos acompañe.

Bella, estaba absorta observando lo bien que le quedaba la camisa y los pantalones de pana que llevaba puestos, que a pesar, de ser tan corrientes como las ropas de ella, no hacían que él perdiera su pose de alguien importante, ese aura, que había visto en él cuando se conocieron seguía ahí y ninguna ropa por modesta que fuera podía ocultarlo. Por lo que cuando pudo reaccionar solo asintió distraídamente.

Rosalie, notando el desconcierto de su amiga y la complicada situación en la que se encontraba intervino:

—Me temo que soy yo la que debe disculparse por las ropas de Bella y las mías. Estamos aquí para elegir el vestido de novia de Bella y yo le he insistido tanto en que esta noche saliéramos, que no ha podido evitar aceptar. Por supuesto no podíamos llevar nuestros vestidos, pues hubiéramos llamado demasiado la atención, así que prácticamente le supliqué a Bella para que cumpliera mi capricho, argumentándole que nadie se tenía porqué enterar, así que les pido por favor, que esto sea un pequeño secreto entre nosotros. ¿Les parece?

—Soy una tumba.

Contestó risueño Emmet, sin quitarle sus ojos de encima a la rubia.

—Por supuesto Rosalie, no tiene ni que decirlo, entendemos perfectamente, que la señorita Swan, quiera tomarse "algunas" licencias ahora que dentro de muy poco va a ser una mujer casada.

Ella no contestó nada, ni siquiera se dio por aludida y, aunque a Edward le pareció muy extraño, lo dejó pasar y se dedicó a observarla sin que ella, absorta en sus pensamientos lo notara, mientras Emmet y Rosalie mantenían una agradable conversación.

Desde su posición privilegiada, pudo ver tristeza en sus cálidos ojos chocolate, una gran tristeza mezclada con anhelo. Absorta en sus pensamientos, ella observaba todo lo que le rodeaba con envidia, la tarima de baile en la que las parejas parecían divertirse mientras danzaban al son de las guitarras y las trompetas, los carruseles, a los que niños y mayores subían con distintas expresiones, algunos con cara de miedo, otros más confiados, pero invariablemente, todos bajaban con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y así vuelta a empezar con los siguientes. Los puestos de comida y bebidas, los de algodón de azúcar…

Edward no sabía que había podido llamar su atención, pero de pronto, cuando su mirada se posó en el puesto de algodón de azúcar, ella se levantó de la mesa y disculpándose por tener que ir a excusado se alejó. No escuchó el ofrecimiento de Rosalie de acompañarla o no le interesó porque ni siquiera volvió la vista atrás.

Nada más desaparecer Bella, Emmet y Rosalie se unieron a las demás parejas que bailaban, dejando a Edward solo y tremendamente confundido por el comportamiento de la señorita Swan. Edward no era una persona que se caracterizara por su paciencia, así que prácticamente salió corriendo hacia el puesto de algodón dulce para espiar a la señorita Swan e intentar comprenderla mejor.

Bella sentía que se ahogaba, había ido a Forks, huyendo de los formalismos, las apariencias, e incluso, aunque no se atreviera a reconocerlo, de su prometido y de todo lo que su compromiso había acarreado. Aunque no era más que un pueblo pequeño celebrando una fiesta, para ella era el paraíso, por lo menos antes de que llegaran Cullen y su criado. La gente, a pesar de no ser rica y tener que trabajar para tener algo que llevarse a la boca todos los días parecía divertirse y ser feliz. Allá donde mirara, todo era alegría y diversión, caras felices, gente enamorada y humilde, encantados de poder compartir lo poco que tenían con los demás, todo muy diferente a lo que Bella había sido acostumbrada. Cuando su vista se había desviado al puesto de algodón de azúcar y había visto dos niños pequeños llenos de harapos con el deseo pintado en sus caritas y relamiéndose contra el cristal, no había podido soportarlo más. Disculpándose con la excusa de visitar el excusado, prácticamente había salido corriendo de allí. Efectivamente, su vista no le había engañado y dos niños presumiblemente hermanos y de no más de seis años el mayor y tres el pequeño, observaban con gran anhelo, los grandes rollos de algodón de azúcar. Enormemente conmocionada, Bella compró dos bien grandes y lentamente, para no asuntarlos se acercó a los niños.

—Hola. –Les dijo-. Acabo de comprar este algodón de azúcar para mis amigos, pero no los encuentro y es una lástima porque se va a estropear. ¿Vosotros lo queréis?

—Muchas gracias, señora. –Contestó el mayor-. Pero mi mamá dice que no debemos aceptar cosas de extraños.

Bella que no había contado con ese problema frunció el ceño, pensando la mejor forma de que los niños aceptaran el algodón, sin meterse en problemas y desobedecer a su madre.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Por qué no me lleváis con vuestra madre y le preguntamos?

Los niños parecieron dudar, pero finalmente el deseo de algodón pudo más y acabaron aceptando.

—Seth, Embry. ¿No os dije que no os alejarais? ¿Y quién es esta señorita y que hace con vosotros? Seguro que ya habéis hecho alguna de vuestras travesuras y viene a quejarse por vuestro comportamiento.

Los niños se encogieron un poco ante el tono de la mujer, pero Bella fue más rápida.

—No, todo lo contrario señora, por favor no les regañe. Lo que pasa es que he comprado este algodón para mis amigos, pero parece que se han marchado y a mí no me gusta y no sé qué hacer con él. Así que vi a sus hijos y les pregunté si lo querían. Pero ellos me dijeron que su mamá no les permitía aceptar cosas de extraños, así que les dije que me trajeran a conocerla y pedirle permiso, para darle el algodón.

—Está bien, dijo la mujer. Que se dice…

Añadió mirando a los niños.

—Gracias.

Contestaron ellos cogiendo el algodón que Bella les tendía y con los ojillos iluminados se fueron a comérselo a una esquina.

—Muchísimas gracias señorita. –Dijo la mujer-. No sé como agradecérselo. Llevaban dándome la lata con el algodón toda la noche, pero este año, la cosecha no ha sido tan buena como se esperaba y…

—No se preocupe, todo está bien. Ahora debo marcharme. Ha sido un placer conocerla. Termino Bella dándole un abrazo.

—Que dios la bendiga.

Se despidió la mujer.

Aquél pequeño acto, llenó a Bella de tanta alegría que decidió dar una vuelta más para verlo todo desde más cerca.

Estaba acercándose a un puesto donde vendían adornos para el cabello, cuando un hombre que parecía bastante ebrio la cogió de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, regalándole un nauseabundo olor a alcohol.

—Vamos, preciosura… Baila conmigo.

—No gracias.

Contestó ella intentando soltarse.

—Vamos, puedo pagarte…

Insistió él.

—He dicho que no.

Dijo ella a punto de perder la paciencia y observando si tenía mucho público para derribarlo de un pisotón y luego un puñetazo. Pero desgraciadamente, había gente lo bastante cerca como para que sospecharan que algo no iba bien, si una pequeña campesina, derribaba a un hombre que le doblaba el peso.

—¿Pero que te crees que eres? ¿Una dama o algo así?

Dijo el hombre, tirando de ella, intentando alejarla de la muchedumbre.

—Pues déjame decirte que no eres más que una ramera, que esta noche va a complacerme y mucho si quieres seguir siendo tan bonita.

Bella no se podía creer su suerte, era el colmo que tuviera que mostrarse asustada y débil delante de un canalla, al que con solo un par de maniobras podía haber dejado tirado en el suelo, durmiendo la borrachera hasta el día siguiente y con un bonito cardenal como recuerdo. Pero no podía arriesgarse, no sabía si hasta allí habían llegado los rumores del ángel y no podía permitirse que su identidad oculta quedara al descubierto.

Decidió resignarse, dejándose arrastrar por el borracho hacia la oscuridad, para aprovechar la ocasión y escapar, cuando nadie la pudiera ver, pero alguien se le adelantó. Sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, de pronto se encontró libre, mientras el borracho caía de bruces contra el suelo.

Iba a darse la vuelta para agradecerle a quien la hubiera ayudado, pero no tuvo tiempo, porque una voz que conocía muy bien le espetó:

—¿Es que está usted loca? ¿Sabe lo que le podía haber pasado si no llego a venir a buscarla?

—¿Me ha estado siguiendo?

Dijo ella, de repente llena de pánico, pensando que la podía haber sorprendido comprándole el algodón a los niños.

Por supuesto que la había estado siguiendo y lo había visto todo, sorprendiéndose enormemente con el bonito gesto de ella, pero como no sabía por qué a ella, de repente le producía tanto terror que la hubieran visto hacer una buena acción, decidió guardarse para el misterio para él, uno más en la interminable caja de misterios que representaba la señorita Swan y que lo traían de cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Es que se cree la persona más importante de por aquí? Simplemente vine a buscarla, porque su amiga se preocupó de que usted tardara tanto y me pidió el favor. ¿Pero de todos modos en que estaba pensando? ¿No se le ocurrió pedir ayuda o intentar defenderse?

—Lo tenía todo controlado, pero no me ha dado tiempo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué pensaba hacer, usar su super-fuerza para derribar a un hombre que le dobla en tamaño?

Bella, tuvo que reír internamente por la ironía de la situación, pero se compuso a tiempo y volvió a su papel de Isabella.

—Por supuesto que no. Estaba a punto de informarle quién era yo y quién es mi prometido.

De todo lo que ella podía haber respondido, esa fue la cosa más sorprendió a Edward y también la que le pareció más absurda.

—Ya es un hecho, está usted loca. ¿Cree que a ese borracho le hubiera importado que usted sea la hija de Charles Swan o la prometida de James Bryce? En primer lugar, nadie que la vea vestida así lo creería y en segundo lugar, ¿cómo pretende demostrar que está prometida si no lleva anillo?

Isabella solo se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con mala cara.

—Por su reacción veo que su anillo está a salvo en algún lugar y no lo ha perdido.

—Eso a usted no le importa.

Dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada.

—No, desde luego que a mí no me importa, pero ¿puede decir lo mismo de su prometido?

—Váyase al demonio, señor Cullen. Dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida y comenzando a andar hacia la mesa que ocupaban Rosalie y Emmet.

—Si todavía quiere llegar virgen a su noche de bodas, le sugiero que me espere…

Pero Bella pretendió no oírlo y siguió su camino.

—Rosalie, -dijo cuando llegó- me voy al hotel, estoy muy cansada y mañana me espera un día muy duro probándome todos esos vestidos de novia.

—Espera, yo también me voy.

Bella vio la cara de desilusión de su amiga y se apresuró a añadir:

—No te preocupes, de verdad, tú quédate. El hotel está muy cerca y no me voy a perder.

—Pero…, ya es muy tarde y…

—No te preocupes, Rosalie, yo la acompaño.

—De ninguna manera. –Se opuso ella-. Puedo ir yo sola, además soy una mujer prometida, ¿cree que estaría bien visto que un hombre solo me acompañara a mi habitación?

—Mire señorita Swan, no lleva su anillo, así que nadie sabe que está prometida y con estas ropas y tan lejos de nuestra casa nadie nos tiene porqué reconocer, podemos pasar por una pareja de enamorados.

—Ni lo sueñe.

—Bueno Bella, entonces me voy yo contigo –intervino Rosalie- no voy a permitir que te vayas sola.

—Está bien. –Dijo cediendo solo para no fastidiarle la noche a su amiga-. Pásatelo muy bien esta noche.

Terminó guiñándole un ojo para que solo ella se diera cuenta.

Bella emprendió el camino hacia el hotel con Edward pisándole los talones.

El camino fue en un silencio incómodo, solo roto por los ocasionales resoplidos de impaciencia de ella, que finalmente explotó:

—No soy una niña, para que me tenga que dejar sana y salva en el hotel. Puedo cuidarme sola.

—Sí, lo he visto muy bien en el pequeño incidente de esta noche. Deberían haberle enseñado que una mujer que va sola y se acerca por esas zonas solo puede buscar una cosa y es obvio que los hombres intenten tomarla.

Le regañó como si fuera una niña.

—Yo no iba a ningún lado, simplemente me despiste al salir del servicio.

Todo fue tan rápido que Bella ni siquiera había sido consciente de cómo había pasado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, escuchó el ruido de unos chicos que reían, el cuerpo de Edward la apretó contra la pared más cercana y antes de besarla le susurró: es Black, si no quieres que te reconozca no digas nada. Bella entró en pánico, cuando por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Jacob se acercaba hasta ellos, pero entonces ya no pudo pensar en nada más porque los labios de Edward se adueñaron de los suyos en un beso hambriento, feroz, asaltando todos sus sentidos, mientras con sus manos recorría todo el contorno de su espalda, trazando dibujos imposibles. Tras la sorpresa inicial, ella respondió como la primera vez, con total abandono, acariciando entre sus dedos mechones de su cabello. Entre la niebla que la consumía le pareció oír a Jacob diciendo:

—Debo haberme confundido, creí que era otra persona, pero es imposible.

—Y a sus amigos riéndose y haciendo comentarios obscenos.

Cuando el silencio volvió a caer sobre la calle y las estrellas eran ya los únicos testigos del beso que compartía la pareja, Edward se separó lentamente de ella, dejándola con una sensación de abandono, los labios rojos y el cabello revuelto. Aunque sus labios y su cabello tampoco estaban en mejor estado. Bella aún estaba aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar y cuando las palabras de Edward la sacaron del encantamiento en el que había caído:

—Lo siento, era la única forma… él te había reconocido.

Ella sólo pudo salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta que llegó a la seguridad de su habitación en el hotel, dejando a Edward paralizado y con una increíble sensación de déjà vu.

**N/A: Muchas gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este libro pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía._

CAPITULO DIEZ

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Bella y Rosalie fueron despertadas por una muy emocionada Alice, la castaña seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, ajena a la felicidad de sus dos amigas. Ni siquiera se sorprendió, cuando Alice se puso uno de los vestidos de Rosalie, mientras le explicaba que, como nadie las conocía podía hacerse pasar por una dama, para asesorarla en la elección de su vestido. Como si fuera una zombi, se dejó conducir por sus amigas a la exclusiva boutique de vestidos de novia que abría sus puertas en la calle principal. Ajena a todo, parecía un robot, mientras se probaba un vestido tras otro del enorme montón que sus amigas habían elegido para ella. Cuando ya se había probado todos los vestidos y el montón estaba vacío, Bella ya no recordaba cómo era ninguno de ellos, ni si le quedaban bien o mal. Sus amigas estuvieron de acuerdo en que el quinto era el suyo y ella ajena a todo, solo pudo darles una sonrisa y asentir, aunque en realidad no tenía ni idea de cuál de ellos era. Su mente solo podía pensar una y otra vez en Edward y en sus labios sobre los propios y de repente, le parecía que era demasiado lo que estaba sacrificando al aceptar el compromiso con James.

La vuelta a casa fue más de lo mismo con Bella sumida en sus pensamientos y Alice y Rosalie en su nube de felicidad. Lo único que animó un poco a Bella, fue que por fin esa noche tendría vía libre para entrar a casa del conde e investigar a su antojo como el ángel, esperaba que el pirata hubiera tenido la misma idea pues no habían quedado ningún día en concreto.

Cuando la oscuridad era casi total, Bella salió de su casa enfundada en su traje oscuro, bajando por el almendro como tantas otras veces había hecho. Ensilló un caballo y a galope tendido partió hacia la cascada. El aire le golpeó con fuerza en la cara, y le sirvió para alejar todas las preocupaciones de su mente. De pronto ya no importaba Edward ni como la hacía sentirse cada vez que la rozaba, no importaba que si no lo remediaba pronto, sería la esposa de un hombre al que no amaba, lo único que importaba era la esplendida noche coronada por una gigantesca luna llena y el firmamento salpicado de estrellas. Ni el intenso calor que hacía podía estropear el esplendor de esa noche. El olor, una mezcla increíble de hierbas que llenaba sus fosas nasales embriagándola, tanto como el sabor de Edward era capaz de hacer… y ahí estaba otra vez, Edward, últimamente casi único protagonista de sus ensoñaciones. Pero no podía ser, quizás Bella podía soñar, pero Isabella no, y desgraciadamente era Isabella tanto o casi más que Bella. Además, él solo conocía a Isabella y la despreciaba, se lo había dejado claro en varias ocasiones, incluso los besos que habían compartido habían sido una forma de ponerla en su lugar: primero para demostrarle que mentía al decir que sentía pasión por James y segundo para restregarle que gracias a él, no estaba en boca de toda la ciudad, por andar de madrugada vestida de criada y a solas con un hombre que no era su prometido. No, estaba claro que un hombre como Edward Cullen, jamás se fijaría en alguien como Isabella Swan y tenía que aceptarlo. Con un suspiro borró de su mente todas sus sueños tontos y se concentró en el entorno, estaba ya cerca de la cascada pues podía oír la melodía que el agua creaba en su continuo vaivén. Frenó a su caballo y agudizó la vista intentando encontrar a su aliado, pero no estaba. Era temprano, todavía podía esperarlo un poco. La verdad es que desde que habían unido sus fuerzas prefería ir con él, sentir que no todo dependía de ella, que si cometía un fallo, por pequeño que fuera, había alguien que la apoyaba y que incluso podía salvarle la vida, al igual que ella haría con él, aunque no conociera su identidad, no lo necesitaba, confiaba en él plenamente y sabía que era mutuo, no como con Edward…

Harta de que Edward asaltara su mente constantemente y agobiada por el calor, hizo una cosa que nunca, ni como Bella ni como Isabella, hubiera sido capaz de hacer. Sin pensar en nada, fue quitándose una a una todas las prendas que la cubrían, excepto el pañuelo que preservaba su identidad y de un ágil salto cayó en la poza de tranquilas aguas que formaba la cascada. El agradable frescor y el estar desnuda, le dieron una sensación de libertad aún mayor que cuando partió hacia Forks y flotando en el agua, se entretuvo contemplando el estrellado cielo y en como los rayos de luna bañaban su piel desnuda, dándole un tono dorado. Ajena a todo lo que no fuera el cielo, no escuchó llegar a su aliado, que al ver su caballo, pero no encontrarla a ella, supuso que no tardaría en volver y, mientras, aprovechó para ir a refrescarse. La visión que tuvo ante sí fue única. Allí estaba el ángel, en todo su desnudo esplendor, flotando boca arriba, con toda su piel bañada por los rayos de luna, transmitiendo una sensación única de paz, como una diosa que hubiera bajado a la tierra. Desgraciadamente, el relincho de uno de los caballos rompió el encanto y ella fue consciente de que estaba siendo observada.

—Te dejo para que puedas vestirte. Cuando estés lista, estaré junto a los caballos.

Fue la disculpa de él.

Bella sintió que su momento había sido arruinado, pero por algún extraño motivo no le importó. Por fin el pirata estaba allí y juntos serían capaces de desvelar lo que su prometido escondía. Se vistió rápidamente, para no hacerlo esperar, no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba en el lago ni cuánto tiempo había estado él observándola.

—Yo…

Empezó el.

—No ha pasado nada. -Lo cortó ella-. Fue mi decisión, además estaba oscuro y no sabes quién soy, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

Ahora vamos a la casa del conde, como estás aquí, supongo que sabrás que está de viaje y no vuelve hasta mañana, así que tenemos vía libre.

Y aunque él estuvo de acuerdo, su último pensamiento antes de subirse al caballo y ponerlo a galope detrás del ángel fue que aunque no supiera a quién pertenecía, jamás podría olvidar el esplendor de ese cuerpo bañado por la luz de la luna.

**N/A: Muchas gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este libro pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía._

CAPÍTULO ONCE

Dejaron los caballos unos kilómetros antes de llegar a la casa del conde, aunque se suponía que éste estaba de viaje no se podían fiar, lo más probable es que la finca estuviera custodiada por varios hombres. Una vez rodearon el perímetro siempre ocultos para que no los delatara el reflejo de la luna pudieron contar por lo menos seis hombres que hacían guardia.

Decidieron que lo mejor para obtener información era intentar introducirse en la casa por la parte trasera intentando no ser sorprendidos por los guardias, para evitar una confrontación que arruinara totalmente sus planes. La suerte pareció acompañarles esa noche porque consiguieron introducirse en la vivienda a través de una ventana abierta en una de las habitaciones de la planta baja sin que ninguno de los guardias diera el sonido de alerta.

—Si esconde algo, -susurró él- tiene que ser en un sótano, o algún lugar que no esté muy a la vista. Creo que eso es lo primero que debemos registrar.

Bella reconoció la habitación como la sala donde había tomado el té en su visita y en un susurro le comentó a su compañero que la siguiera. Él, aunque pareció dudar al principio, le hizo caso. La casa parecía estar vacía, no había luz en ninguna habitación y el silencio era absoluto. Ella conocía ya el camino de su anterior visita, así que lo más sigilosamente posible lo guió hasta la puerta que daba al sótano. Una vez dentro e intentando no hacer ruido, empezaron a registrar entre las interminables filas de toneles, hasta que llegaron al gran barril abierto por la mitad, donde según le había explicado el conde, se pisaba la uva. En ese momento, ambos captaron un ruido de voces y pisadas por encima de sus cabezas que se acercaba peligrosamente. Tan silenciosos como fueron capaces, se introdujeron en el hueco que había entre la pared y los toneles más cercanos. Era un buen escondite, pero sumamente incómodo ya que tenían que estar tan juntos que sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente pegados. Lo único que tuvieron tiempo a decirse antes de que la puerta se abriera y el haz de luz de una linterna cayera sobre las sombras, fue que solo actuarían en caso de ser descubiertos.

—Siento que nos tengamos que alumbrar solo con la linterna, señores, pero es mejor así. –Se oyó la voz del conde-. ¿Quieren algún excelente vino de mi cosecha para acompañar nuestra conversación?

—Mire Bryce, déjese de tantas tonterías y vamos al grano. ¿Tiene o no tiene el dinero?

—Por supuesto que lo tengo. Ya habrán oído hablar de mi compromiso con la señorita Swan, pues bien su dote ha sido sumamente generosa, así que ya está todo solucionado.

—Un momento –dijo la misma voz de antes en tono airado-, ¿me ha parecido entender que MI dinero es la dote de la chica con la que se va a casar?

—Sí, ya le he dicho que es muy generosa, -repitió James con un poco de pánico en la voz-. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¿Cuándo se llevará a cabo la boda, es decir, cuando tendré mi dinero?

—Bue… bueno, -tartamudeó el conde- la boda es el día de San Juan.

—¿Casi tres meses? Usted está loco, le doy como mucho un mes.

—Pe… pero, ella aceptó con la condición de que fuera como mínimo en tres meses…

—Pues oblíguela o sedúzcala y déjela embarazada para que todo se adelante… eso es cosa suya, pero tiene un mes contando a partir de hoy o ya sabe las consecuencias… y ahora en cuanto a lo otro…

—Un momento –lo cortó James haciendo algo detrás del gran tonel donde se pisaba la uva-. Mejor lo hablamos en la intimidad, las paredes tienen oídos.

Y de repente todo fue silencio.

Bella estaba muy incómoda, tenía todos los músculos agarrotados por no poder moverse en tanto rato y sentir su cuerpo pegado al del pirata tampoco ayudaba mucho. Aunque él estaba mil veces peor, porque al tener, el suave cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo, solo podía imaginársela sin ropa, tal y como la había visto hacía solo unas horas.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Dijo ella en un susurro al notar su incomodidad.

—No me pasa nada.

—Puedes contarme cualquier cosa y lo sabes.

—Esto no, créeme, no es muy agradable.

—Vamos, seguro que no es tan malo.

—No puedo parar de imaginarte desnuda y menos ahora que estamos tan juntos.

Dijo acercándose a ella.

Ala, lo había dicho, pero ella había insistido mucho y la verdad es que necesitaba soltarlo.

Bella pensó que una señorita, se sentiría ofendida por tal comentario, pero la verdad es que a ella no le molestaba, sino todo lo contrario, era un halago saber lo que había provocado en él. Por lo menos si Edward Cullen la despreciaba, aquí había un hombre que la admiraba porque le había confiado su vida en varias ocasiones y al que también había sido capaz de gustar como mujer, no solo por sus aptitudes para la lucha ni por su inteligencia sino también por sus encantos femeninos, esos que siempre estaba señalándole Alice y que ella no se terminaba de creer. Y por segunda vez en la noche, cometió una locura, no como Bella ni como Isabella, sino como el ángel, cuya identidad era secreta.

Y quizás si probaba otros labios, olvidaría el sabor de los Edward.

—¿Ves como no era tan malo?

Susurró acercándose a sus labios.

Y aprovechando el desconcierto de éste lo besó.

Lo besó con urgencia, con fiereza, como si no hubiera un mañana, intentando obtener su sabor, para olvidarse del otro, cuando él pareció rendirse al fin y abriendo los labios permitirle que su lengua lo saboreara, todos los sentidos de Bella, quedaron en shock. Definitivamente, lo suyo era serio, pues incluso besando a otra persona, le parecía estar besando a Edward, cuando ella sabía que eso era imposible.

Un ruido de voces, hizo que se sobresaltaran y el beso terminara tan repentinamente como había empezado. Estaban tan absortos cada uno en sus pensamientos que no se enteraron de nada más de lo que dijeron James y sus acompañantes, ni de cuando abandonaron el sótano.

—Creo que ya no hay peligro en salir.

Dijo por fin ella.

—Vamos, pero con cuidado.

Tan sigilosamente como habían entrado, pudieron salir sin ser detectados y escabullirse rápidamente hasta donde habían dejado los caballos.

—¿Nos vemos a mediados de semana para poner en común la información sobre el azufre?

—Está bien. Intentaré averiguar todo lo que pueda.

—Hasta dentro de unos días entonces.

—Una cosa pirata, -dijo ella, mientras montaba su caballo-. ¿Qué tal si olvidamos todo lo que ha sucedido esta noche?

—Por supuesto.

Contestó él, aun sabiendo que, aunque viviera cien años, jamás sería capaz de olvidarlo.

**N/A: Muchas gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este libro pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía._

CAPÍTULO DOCE

Llevaba tres días con la cabeza hecha un lio, tres días en los que no había hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con Emmet, tres días en los que intentaba decidir si contarle a Bella, porque para él era Bella aunque ella le hubiera prohibido llamarla así, lo que había escuchado aquella noche en la bodega. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si ella lo querría escuchar, si lo creería o incluso, si a pesar de saber, que el conde se casaba con ella por dinero no le importaba con tal de ser condesa. Y luego estaba también esa noche y todo lo que había pasado, por qué si el ángel, era la mujer que él siempre había soñado, leal, nada vanidosa, que hacía frente a los problemas activamente, desinteresada, con un cuerpo precioso, cuando lo había besado, él solo había podido pensar en Bella, hasta el punto incluso de imaginarse que era ella. Fuera por el motivo que fuera, una cosa estaba clara, Isabella Swan se le había ido metiendo poco a poco en la cabeza con su enigmático comportamiento, sus expresivos ojos y la pasión que demostraba con su temperamento cuando la hacía enfadar. Y luego estaba ese olor tan intoxicante que tenía, ese que lo dejaba aturdido, deseoso de comprobar si también su piel olía igual de bien que sus cabellos. Y también la respuesta de su cuerpo hacia ella, nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir así con un solo beso y si con un simple beso la cosa era así, no quería imaginar lo que sería tenerla desnuda…

—Amo, parece que hoy estamos un poco despistados, ¿no?

—Perdona Emmet, ¿qué decías?

Ambos se encontraban paseando por el jardín de los Cullen, aprovechando la ocasión para ponerse al día, pues no habían podido hablar desde antes del viaje a Forks.

—Te decía que si esta noche en la fiesta que Bryce da por su compromiso con la señorita Swan, vas a aprovechar para averiguar algo o quieres que yo fisgonee un poco, si voy como una ayuda a los criados del conde, puedo moverme por la casa, casi libremente.

—Está bien, pero antes tengo que contarte varias cosas.

—Soy todo oídos, porque yo también he averiguado algo. Pero empieza tú.

—Bueno, pues la otra noche el ángel y yo entramos en su casa. Fuimos hasta la bodega esperando encontrar algo para poder incriminarle, pero casi nos descubren. Tuvimos que escondernos porqué mientras estábamos aún allí, llegó con tres hombres más. Por la conversación que tuvieron, deduje que Bryce le debe bastante dinero a uno de ellos y como imaginábamos quiere usar la dote de Isabella para pagarle. El problema es que la boda no es hasta dentro de tres meses y Bryce tiene de plazo un mes para pagar. Tenías que haberlo oído, parecía desesperado, no sabía qué hacer y el otro le dio ideas como obligarla o seducirla…, luego desaparecieron, debe haber una habitación oculta en la bodega, investiga eso si puedes. Y yo ahora no sé qué hacer, Emmet, no sé si avisarla o dejarlo pasar. Por un lado si la aviso, puede pensar que me lo estoy inventando todo porque no tengo manera de saber eso y tampoco puede decirle que lo sé porque lo escuché sin desvelar mi verdadera identidad.

—Cálmate, por lo que has dicho, él solo quiere su dinero, ella por lo pronto no es está en peligro…

—Pero y si la seduce… -dijo Edward angustiado.

—Eso es algo que a ti no debería importarte, ¿no crees?

—Sí, pero no podemos permitir que pueda quedar embarazada de un canalla, que por lo que sabemos, pronto va a ir a la cárcel. No podemos hacerle eso a un niño que no tiene la culpa de nada.

—No, -dijo Emmet, para provocarlo- con una madre tan fría y desconsiderada, ya sería bastante, es verdad.

—¿Sabes Emmet? Estoy empezando a pensar que Isabella no es como nos hace ver a todos. El otro día en Forks, cuando la seguí, ¿a qué no sabes que descubrí?

—¿No me digas que tiene un amante?

Dijo Emmet poniéndose la mano en la frente como si eso le hubiera impresionado mucho.

—Claro que no. –Dijo él como si esa sola idea le molestara-. Le compró algodón dulce a dos niños pequeños que estaban mirando el cristal y relamiéndose. Y como los niños no lo aceptaron porque decían que no podían aceptar cosas de desconocidos fue hasta donde estaba su madre, para pedirle permiso e incluso abrazó a la mujer que no era más que una pobre campesina.

—Vaya –dijo Emmet remarcando la palabra y aguantando la risa por lo siguiente que iba a decir-. ¿Me estás diciendo que la señorita Swan se ha convertido en un ángel de la noche a la mañana, después del incidente que tú mismo viste con tu criada? No me lo puedo creer, eso debe ser amor.

—Oh calla, -dijo Edward dándole una colleja-. Quizás fue solo que por esa noche y llevando el traje de campesina, se sintió generosa y ¿qué son para ella unas cuantas monedas?

Emmet no respondió nada, pero se preguntó como Edward, que había demostrado ser el más inteligente tripulante que había tenido el Lady Marian, podía engañarse de esa forma, cuando todo estaba claro.

—Bueno, ahora a ver, ¿qué tienes para mí eficiente informador?

Emmet rodó los ojos y contestó:

—Antes de todo, quiero que sepas que me despido, voy a dejar de ser tu criado. Claro, siempre que necesites averiguar algo puedes pedírmelo, pero a lo mejor tardo más.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te vas?

—Bueno sí y no. Me voy a casar con Rosalie Hale. Esa rubia es mi locura y no puedo negarle nada.

—¿Entonces ha sido ella la que te ha pedido en matrimonio?

Dijo Edward riéndose a carcajadas.

Emmet por un instante pareció confundido, pero reaccionó pronto.

—¡Claro que no! He sido yo.

Y al ver la cara de confusión de Edward añadió:

—Lo que pasa es que ella ya está cansada de esta ciudad y todas las habladurías, de tantas fiestas y todo lo que conllevan, así que quiere que nos vayamos a vivir a una casita a Forks. Dice que le encantó ese pueblo y que así estamos cerca de Port Angeles por si quiere visitar a su hermano o sus amigas. Así que en unos meses nos vamos.

—Vaya hermano, me alegro por ti. Nunca pensé que te cazarían.

—Y no me han cazado, -dijo Emmet con una sonrisa tonta-. Fue amor a primera vista.

—¿Y has pensado que va a pasar con el Lady Marian?

—Sí eso quería preguntarte. ¿Tú vas a volver? Porque si no había pensado en dejar al mando a Ben. Es un buen muchacho y sabe muy bien el trabajo que hay que hacer. Es de los más veteranos, pero si lo quieres el puesto es tuyo.

—No puedo darte una respuesta todavía, amigo.

—Tomate el tiempo que necesites, hasta mi boda con Rosalie hay plazo. Y ahora, vamos a cosas más serias –dijo Emmet cambiando la cara-. Según mis informaciones, el azufre no ha surtido efecto en los cultivos porque estaba adulterado, he podido averiguar, que cuando el almacén central hizo el pedido, este tuvo un retraso de dos días al que no se le dio importancia, pero si no me equivoco y no me equivoco créeme. Ese retraso fue aprovechado para cambiar los sacos de azufre, por azufre adulterado que, como hemos visto no es eficaz. ¿Por qué en los cultivos del conde si ha surtido efecto? Bueno, esto ya son conjeturas mías y desgraciadamente no lo podemos acusar de nada, pero estoy casi seguro de que lo que pasó fue que él o alguien cumpliendo su ordenes, dio el cambiazo, él se quedó con los sacos buenos, que fue los que utilizó y los alterados fueron hasta el almacén donde como ya sabemos, fueron vendidos a los campesinos. Para no levantar sospechas, Bryce también compró, pero como sabía que eran nocivos, los almacenó en su almacén, donde el ángel y tú los encontrasteis.

—Pero es imposible que el gastara todo el cargamento de azufre bueno, el resto tiene que estar en algún lado.

—Sí también había pensado en eso y he llegado a la conclusión de que en el almacén, tiene que haber sacos de los dos. Pero como ya te he dicho no podemos demostrar nada aunque él tenga los sacos buenos todavía en el almacén, porque puede decir que los compró y que ha sido un error del almacén y no de él. De hecho, creo que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para tener una factura por el total de sacos que tiene en el almacén incluidos los que gastó en el campo, así que por ahí no lo podemos pillar. Y que yo sepa, casarse con alguien por dinero, mientras la otra persona esté de acuerdo tampoco es un delito, así que tenemos que descubrir algo más y creo que esa misteriosa habitación oculta es la clave, así que lo intentaré esta noche mientras vosotros estáis en la fiesta.

Aquí estaba, con su vestido rojo casi indecente, como hizo notar a Alice antes de salir de su casa, agarrada del hombre que sabía era el peor canalla de todos, pero al que tenía que fingir amar. Ejerciendo de anfitriona en la fiesta de su compromiso, mientras que recibía miles de felicitaciones y cumplidos y ella sólo era capaz de pensar en que el tiempo se le agotaba. Muy equivocada tenía que estar, si James no aprovechaba esa noche, para delante de todos los invitados, pedirle que acortaran su compromiso con la excusa del gran amor que sentía, cuando ella sabía que no era nada más que por su dinero y eso le revolvía las entrañas.

Pero todo era por un fin mayor, se dijo poniendo su sonrisa tantas veces ensayada delante del espejo. Solo esperaba, que por una vez la suerte le acompañara y Edward Cullen tuviera otras cosas que hacer. No se habían vuelto a ver desde que ella salió huyendo de él en Forks, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera pensado en él. Por supuesto que no.

—Buenas noches, señor Bryce, señorita Swan.

—Ah, señor Cullen, muchas gracias por enviarme a su criado, pero como ya le dije, lo tengo todo controlado, no necesitaba más ayuda, pero ha sido muy considerado por su parte.

Y al instante ese calor, recorriendo todo su cuerpo desde el punto en que él la había besado. Por supuesto que él iba a venir, era su pesadilla particular, como una especie de prueba que tenía que pasar por querer ayudar a los demás. No se atrevió a levantar la vista y mirarlo porque sabía que entonces flaquearía, pero no tuvo más remedio cuando se dirigieron a ella.

—¿Le importaría si su prometida me concede esta noche un baile?

—Por supuesto que no señor Cullen.

—Isabella, querida, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Y al ver los ojos verdes de Edward no pudo negarse.

—Claro.

No había querido mirarlo, pero cuando lo había hecho ya no podía apartar sus ojos de él. Estaba increíble como siempre, con su traje hecho medida que se ajustaba perfectamente a su moldeado cuerpo y su sonrisa perenne, hecha para desarmar a cualquier mujer. Afortunadamente para la cordura de Bella, se alejó pronto y la fila de interminables invitados siguió su curso.

Cuando escuchó la voz de James elevarse sobre las demás pidiendo silencio, supo que el momento había llegado y que no tenía otra opción más que aceptar. Y ahí era cuando empezaba la cuenta atrás hacia su muerte, porque es lo que le parecía estar casada con James.

Todo se desarrolló más o menos como Bella había esperado, el discurso declarándole amor eterno y luego la petición de adelantar la boda. Y como si lo viera desde otro cuerpo, como si fuera otra persona la que guiaba sus movimientos se vio aceptando ser la esposa de Bryce dentro de quince días.

Durante la cena consiguió escabullirse con la excusa de ir al tocador para bajar a la bodega e intentar descubrir como acceder a la habitación secreta, pero la suerte no le acompañó pues fue interceptada cerca de la entrada por uno de los criados de Bryce.

—¿Adónde va señorita Swan?

Le dijo él lo más educadamente posible, pero con un trasfondo de amenaza que ella notó.

Intentó poner su cara más inocente mientras respondía:

—Iba al tocador, pero debo haberme perdido, esta casa es tan grande…

—Yo la acompaño, no se preocupe.

Dijo el criado y Bella respiró tranquila pensando que había conseguido engañarlo, aunque estaba equivocada, pues James fue informado al instante de los devaneos de su prometida y mandó vigilarla constantemente cuando él no estuviera presente.

Poco a poco, la noche fue deslizándose entre bailes, halagos y felicitaciones. Bella estaba más tranquila, viendo como el tiempo se iba escurriendo y Edward no aparecía para reclamarle el baile. Pero como ella bien sabía no se podía cantar victoria antes de tiempo, ya que en ese momento, lo vio acercándose, con su elegante caminar, parándose solo para rechazar educadamente a la habitual corte de damas que esperaban ansiosas para que él las invitara a bailar.

—¿Me concede el siguiente baile señorita Swan? Dijo alargándole la mano.

Ella ya la había cogido cuando la voz de James la distrajo.

—Espera querida.

Y aprovechando que había vuelto la cabeza para ver lo que quería la besó, en un beso demasiado poco adecuado para darlo en público, ella hizo de tripas corazón y con el pensamiento de demostrarle a Edward que sí había pasión entre ellos, le devolvió el beso imaginándose que era él.

—Eso para que no te olvides de mí, mientras bailas con el apuesto señor Cullen.

Lo que provocó las risas de los que habían presenciado la escena.

Y siguiendo su papel ella respondió:

—No podía olvidarme nunca de ti, mi amor. No te preocupes que nunca te cambiaría por el señor Cullen ni por otro.

Y como vio Bella, con eso él pareció quedar satisfecho.

—Eso ha sido tan romántico. –Comentó sarcástico Edward mientras se dirigían a la pista de baile-. Teniendo en cuenta que usted se casa por conseguir un título y él por dinero.

—Pensaba que él se casaba porque yo era una muchacha encantadora y muy bonita. Y cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de mostrarse en mi compañía.

Dijo ella echándole en cara sus propias palabras.

—Vamos, señorita Swan, para nadie es un secreto la más que generosa dote que su padre ha ofrecido por usted.

—Como ya le dije, piense lo que quiera señor Cullen, pero creo que con el beso que acabamos de compartir, ha quedado claro que también sentimos pasión.

—No me haga recordarle lo que es la pasión aquí delante de todo el mundo.

Dijo acercándose peligrosamente y susurrándole en el oído:

—¿Quiere que siga?

Dijo él victorioso al ver que el cuerpo de ella se estremecía entre sus brazos.

Y Bella odió a su cuerpo y odió a Edward Cullen por provocarle esas sensaciones.

Ella simplemente se separó un poco de su cuerpo y siguió bailando.

—¿Puedo pedirle un favor, señorita Swan?

Ella solo lo miró como si no comprendiera lo que él acababa de decir.

—Por favor, no se acueste con su prometido hasta la noche de bodas.

—Señor Cullen, -dijo ella irritada- ¿qué está insinuando? Yo soy una señorita, jamás se me ocurriría… Eso ha estado fuera de lugar. —Dijo sonrojándose-. Además no es de su incumbencia lo que mi prometido y yo hacemos.

—Lo siento. –Dijo él-. No sé lo que me ha pasado, solo quería advertirla de que los hombres…

—Ahora pretende darme una charla de padre a hija… Esto es el colmo.

—No, -dijo él tomándola por la cara- yo solo quiero que usted nos sufra.

—Pues entonces, deje de meterse en mi vida y de decirme que los hombres solo me quieren por mi dinero. –Casi gritó ella con los ojos vidriosos-. Ya sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo, ¿pero por eso no tengo derecho a ser feliz? Terminó conteniendo las lágrimas y soltando así todo lo que llevaba sintiendo durante todos esos días.

No volvieron a decirse nada más y para cuando, cada uno volvió a su mesa, Bella ya había podido reponerse. Aunque James le preguntó porqué el señor Cullen la había cogido de la cara y ella parecía estar llorando, pudo disimular diciéndole que le había entrado algo en el ojo, lo que provocó que se le saltaran las lagrimas y que el señor Cullen la cogiera de la cara para intentar eliminar lo que fuera que había en su ojo. Él no pareció muy convencido, pero a Bella no le importó.

Cuando por fin, todos los invitados se despidieron, ya era demasiado tarde para ir al encuentro del pirata, y efectivamente, él la había estado esperando durante mucho rato, pero al ver que no se presentaba, volvió a su casa sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que Bella le había dicho durante el baile.

—Ah, querida, mañana a las nueve he invitado al señor Cullen a practicar esgrima. ¿Te gustaría vernos?

—Por supuesto, vendré con alguna criada que nos sirva de carabina.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de que seas mi esposa para que ya no necesitemos carabina, mi amor.

Dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

—Sí yo también.

Contestó ella despidiéndose.

**N/A: Muchas gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este libro pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía._

CAPÍTULO TRECE

Alice estaba ocupada haciendo un recado para su madre, por lo que Bella tuvo que coger a otra de las criadas de su casa para que la acompañara a casa de James si quería mantener su reputación intacta.

No tenía grandes expectativas de esa visita, en lo que sabía era solo una excusa para demostrar la hombría. James había notado el interés que Cullen mostraba en ella y muy lejos de la verdad, pensaba que era romántico, cuando ella sabía que lo único que él quería era molestarla y ponerla en su lugar. Por eso lo había invitado, para demostrarle a quién pertenecía ella y si podía de paso también humillarlo. Pues todo la ciudad sabía que James Bryce era un destacado esgrimista o tirador como eran más conocidos los que practicaban este deporte. Aunque la verdad era que nadie sabía qué tal era Edward.

Cuando llegó fue conducida por uno de los criados al salón, que mostraba un aspecto totalmente diferente al de la noche pasada y en el que ya esperaban los dos contrincantes vestidos con el traje protector.

James se retiró la careta y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

—Buenos días querida.

—Hola. Buenos días señor Cullen.

Contestó esta.

—No sabía que tendríamos público.

Dijo Edward al conde.

—Espero que no le moleste, pero es que a Isabella le apetecía mucho verme luchar.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Empezamos?

Ambos contrincantes colocaron bien sus caretas y tras un saludo, empezaron a cruzar su espada.

James era el que llevaba la iniciativa, atacando sin tregua a su acompañante, que como podía desviaba su golpes. Para cualquiera que supiera luchar con espada, como Bella, estaba claro que Edward luchaba mucho mejor de lo que estaba demostrando, pero por alguna extraña razón no usaba todo su potencial. Y ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación, ella conocía esa forma de luchar, cómo se movía, cómo defendía con la espada…

Un chasquido y el sonido de una espada al caer, las sacaron de su sueño. Edward estaba tumbado boca arriba en el suelo, mientras el conde apuntaba con su espada al cuello del caído.

Mientras el conde ayudaba a Edward a levantarse y luego se daban la mano, reconociendo Edward que el conde era muy bueno, Bella recogió la espada caída que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella y lo que vio la trastornó sobre manera. Ella conocía esa espada y la conocía muy bien. Era la espada que le había quitado al pirata, la primera noche, la noche en que se conocieron y que luego ella posteriormente había dejado en la cascada. De pronto todo encajaba, porqué él estaba allí a la mañana siguiente cuando ella fue a asegurarse de que la espada había sido recogida, porqué sus movimientos le resultaban tan familiares al verlo luchar y sobre todo, porqué al besar al pirata en la oscuridad de la bodega del conde, le había parecido sentir como si besara a Edward y todo tenía una explicación, Edward y el pirata, eran la misma persona y ella había sido tonta por no darse cuenta antes.

—Querida, es solo un deporte, no podíamos hacernos daño. Tranquila los dos estamos bien.

Dijo James al ver la palidez de su rostro y como aferraba fuertemente la espada de Edward.

—¡Qué tonta soy! -Intentó disimular-. Al coger esta espada y ver que era de verdad me ha entrado un miedo terrible a que os hagáis daño y me ha dado terror.

—No te preocupes querida, los trajes nos protegen, además que ambos sabemos que esto es solo por diversión. Ahora ¿puedes devolverle su espada al señor Cullen?

—Oh sí, desde luego. Es una espada muy bonita, nunca había visto nada parecido por aquí.

—Es de Londres. Un regalo que me hicieron mis tíos cuando me despedí de ellos.

Dijo él sombrío.

Para Bella ya estaba totalmente claro que Edward y el pirata eran la misma persona, pero eso se lo terminó de confirmar.

—¿Les apetece desayunar?

Dijo el conde ejerciendo como correcto anfitrión.

—Yo debo disculparme, pero hay asuntos que requieren mi atención lejos de aquí. Espero señor Bryce, que podamos quedar otro día y me ayude a mejorar en mi destreza con la espada.

—Claro.

—Adiós señorita Swan.

—Adiós.

Cuando Edward llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Emmet.

—¿Todavía sigue en pie la oferta para ser capitán del Lady Marian?

—Claro. -Dijo Emmet-. Ya sabes que me caso y…

—Acepto. –Lo cortó Edward-. Esta noche pongo al ángel al corriente de todo lo que hemos averiguado pues ayer no se presentó y mañana temprano hago las maletas, me despido de mis padres y me voy. Avisa a los hombres de que lo tengan todo listo para partir en la noche.

—Eh, espera. Por las malas o por las buenas vas a contarme que es lo que te ha hecho tomar una decisión tan repentina.

—Eso es asunto mío.

—Como tu capitán, no como tu hermano te pido que me cuentes que pasa, por favor –dijo Emmet más serio de lo que nunca Edward lo había visto-. Luego aceptaré tu decisión, pero quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

Y para romper un poco la seriedad del ambiente añadió flexionando sus bíceps:

—Um, creo que nunca me llegaste a superar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿no?

Edward no tuvo más remedio que reírse, al ver que su amigo volvía a ser el Emmet de siempre.

—Está bien. Pero quiero decirte, que nada de lo que hagas o digas, provocará que cambie de opinión.

—Desembucha colega.

—Estoy enamorado de Isabella Swan. –Y al ver que Emmet iba a decir algo lo interrumpió-. No, déjame terminar. No sé cómo ni por qué ha pasado, el hecho es que ha pasado, la amo. Y ella ama al conde. Al principio pensaba que se casaba con él solo por el título, pero en estos días me he dado cuenta que ella de verdad lo quiere.

Y en ese momento vino a su cabeza la preocupación de ella esa misma mañana porque pudieran herirlo o las lágrimas que pudo contener al decirle que si ella no merecía ser feliz, lágrimas causadas por el dolor de que le dijera que el conde solo se casaba con ella por su dinero.

Tras un momento de silencio siguió:

—Ya sé que él no la merece y que su amor no es correspondido, pero no puedo estar aquí cuando ella se entere. Verla sufrir me partiría el corazón y más no poder hacer nada para consolarla, pues haga lo que haga le voy a hacer daño. Si le digo que él la quiere solo por su dinero –como le insinué anoche- le hago daño y si no se lo digo, le hago daño cuando lo descubra por sí misma. Y por eso me voy, porque no quiero hacerle daño de ninguna forma.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y añadió:

—Ala venga, ríete. Ya está. El gran Edward Cullen, que renegaba de todas la mujeres, enamorado y nada más y nada menos que de una niña caprichosa y consentida.

Al ver que no añadía nada más Emmet habló:

—Yo no soy quién para juzgarte, hermano, pero creo que no deberías huir, ella es la que está cometiendo sus propios errores, tú no puedes hacer nada. Además, pensaba que te gustaba tu compañera de correrías nocturnas, que se asemejaba más a lo que buscabas en una mujer.

—Sí, yo también. –Añadió él-. Pero hay algo que no te he contado, la otra noche me besó. Y por increíble que parezca, solo podía imaginar que estaba besando a Isabella, todo me recordaba a ella, incluso el sabor de los labios del ángel. Ahí fue donde me di cuenta, que la amaba.

Emmet sacudió la cabeza, pensando hasta donde era capaz de llegar la ceguera de su amigo, pero no dijo nada. Eso era algo que tenía que descubrir él mismo, sin ayuda de nadie.

—No estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión, pero te apoyo. El Lady Marian es tuyo. Reuniré a los hombres y les informaré de la nueva situación. Espero que no te olvides de mí y vengas a visitarnos a menudo.

—Claro que no te olvidaré hermano.

Y se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

La noticia de que la señorita Isabella Swan tenía una enfermedad infecciosa muy peligrosa que la mantenía recluida en una habitación aislada en casa de su prometido corrió como la pólvora por toda la ciudad de Port Angeles.

Todos se compadecían de ella, tan joven y a un paso de casarse, de sus padres que no habían podido ni visitarla y de su prometido, el pobre posiblemente se quedaría viudo incluso antes de casarse.

Pero en realidad, la historia era otra completamente distinta:

Bella, aprovechando que el conde estaba en una reunión se había escabullido hacia las bodegas, en otro intento de descubrir la habitación secreta. Ella no lo sabía, pero estaba siendo vigilada desde su fiesta de compromiso, por lo que fue pillada in fraganti, no sólo por los criados del conde, sino por él mismo.

—¿No sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato querida? –Dijo poniendo una voz demasiado dulce-. Ya me tienes harto con tus fisgoneos Isabella, seguro que lo sabes, pero necesito dinero y tu dote me viene muy bien, así que esta noche mismo vamos a casarnos, ya se me ha agotado la paciencia contigo, estúpida. Y no creas que vas a poder escaparte -dijo agarrándola de los brazos, mientras otro de sus criados la cogía por las piernas-. Ahora mismo tu criada, está esparciendo el rumor de que de repente te has sentido enferma y al visitarte mi médico personal ha encontrado que tenías una enfermedad grave muy infecciosa, por lo que hemos tenido que aislarte en una habitación de mi casa y, ni siquiera yo puedo visitarte.

Las esperanzas de Bella murieron en ese instante porque si eso era verdad y no le extrañaría pues no confiaba en la criada que la había acompañado, no tenía más remedio que convertirse en la esposa de ese ser odioso. Pero de repente, se acordó de algo que pensó que le ayudaría.

—Yo que tú querido, repasaría una vez más el contrato que firmaste por mi dote, según tengo entendido, no verás nada del dinero hasta que no llevemos un año felizmente casados y por lo que sé no tienes tanto tiempo.

—Mientes. –Dijo abofeteándola-. Alec llévala a la habitación que no tiene ventanas, átala a la cama y ponle una mordaza.

—Sí amo. –Contestó el que respondía al nombre de Alec y que Bella reconoció como el criado que la sorprendió cerca de la bodega la noche de la fiesta de compromiso.

—Ah y otra cosa, Alec. Pobre de ti como se escape. Yo voy a comprobar si lo que dice esa furcia es verdad.

Toda la noche y parte de la mañana siguiente le llevó a James comprobar que las palabras de Bella eran ciertas, y por consiguiente trazar otro plan.

El pirata estuvo toda noche junto al lago, esperando al ángel hasta el amanecer, pero ella no apareció. Cuando volvió a su casa dispuesto a hablar con Emmet y dejarle el encargo de que le transmitiera la información él, se encontró con una sorpresa, Rosalie lo esperaba junto con Emmet y ella no tenía muy buena cara.

—Buenos días Rosalie. -Dijo Edward dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Déjame felicitarte por tu compromiso con Emmet, él es para mí como un hermano y me hace muy feliz que te haya encontrado, sé que no te arrepentirás.

—Gracias lo sé. Y hablando de eso. Emmet me ha contado que te vas.

Edward fulminó al aludido con los ojos, en un gesto que Rosalie notó.

—No te enfades con él. Emmet y yo nos lo contamos todo, pero no te preocupes que no conozco los motivos y tampoco me interesan, solo quería pedirte un favor antes de que te marches.

—Si está en mi mano…

—Edward verás, sé que no tienes un buen concepto de Isabella, y yo no pretendo cambiarlo, pero a pesar de todo es mi amiga y estoy muy preocupada. –Dijo al borde de las lágrimas-. Supongo que ya habrás oído que está aislada en casa del conde por una enfermedad infecciosa. Pues yo sé que nos es verdad, Edward por favor, debes creerme. Tiene que haber otro motivo, Isabella es una muchacha joven y fuerte y en la fiesta estaba bien, no es normal que haya enfermado así de la noche a la mañana…

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que es una excusa que ellos mismos han dado para adelantar la luna de miel?

—Mira Edward, tú no la conoces, pero yo sí. Y pondría la mano en el fuego porque Bella no estaría de acuerdo jamás con algo así.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres pedirme exactamente, Rosalie?

—Que uses las influencias de tu familia, para que te permitan comprobar si la historia que cuentan es verdad. Sé que es mucho, pero…

—Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, ya lo ha hecho mi padre esta misma mañana a petición de Charlie Swan, pero el mismísimo médico personal del conde se lo ha confirmado. Ahora solo queda rezar para que ella se recupere y no haya infectado a nadie más, fueron sus palabras. Así que lo siento, Rosalie yo no puedo hacer nada, solo el tiempo tiene la última palabra.

Rosalie no pudo aguantarlo más y se echó a llorar, mientras Emmet intentaba consolarla.

—Ahora si me disculpáis, tengo muchas cosas que recoger.

Sin embargo, cuando lo tuvo todo listo, fue a casa del conde intentando averiguar algo más.

—Como ya le he dicho a todos los demás señor Cullen, a mí no se me permite verla, solo sé lo que me dice el médico y por ahora solo queda esperar, muchas gracias.

Y le cerró las puertas en las narices.

Ya era de noche, cuando Edward, diciéndose una y otra vez que no le importaba lo que le pudiera pasar a Isabella Swan, partía hacia el muelle, solo porque él lo había querido así, no le gustaban las despedidas, sus objetos personales ya estaban a bordo. Iba rumbo a dirigir el Lady Marian, para olvidar a la única mujer que había amado.

Un deseo más poderoso que su cuerpo, lo llevó a dar un pequeño rodeo y pasar antes por la propiedad del conde, para de alguna forma despedirse de Isabella. Estaba aproximándose a la propiedad, cuando un intenso olor a humo, llenó sus fosas nasales. Con un terrible miedo que se había instalado en su cuerpo y no lo dejaba, puso a su caballo al galope para distinguir conforme iba aproximándose una llamarada brillante que consumía sin piedad todo lo que encontraba a su paso, el almacén ya había sido destruido por completo y una parte de la casa también.

Con el miedo y la desesperación corriéndole por las venas, no se paró a pensar en lo que hacía. Bajó del caballo y más rápido de lo que jamás había creído poder correr, atravesó de una patada la puerta principal que cedió fácilmente. El humo era insoportable, pero afortunadamente las llamas solo habían alcanzado la segunda planta, por ahora. Rezando con todas sus fuerzas para que ella no se encontrara en ninguna habitación de las de allí, subió velozmente a la primera planta, que era por la que seguiría el fuego en su implacable sed de destrucción.

Allí el humo era todavía peor, lo que provocó que tosiera un par de veces. Arrancó un jirón de su camisa y se lo puso en la boca, para evitar acabar intoxicado y una a una fue recorriendo todas las habitaciones, encontrándolas vacías y haciendo que su desesperación aumentara más conforme se reducía la posibilidad de encontrarla a salvo.

Fue la última puerta la que lo hizo recuperar la esperanza, al ver que era la única que se encontraba cerrada con llave.

Con una fuerza imposible, nacida de su propia desesperación, fue capaz de echarla abajo para cuando, su vista se acostumbró un poco al espeso humo, encontrarla atada y amordazada pero consciente, pues se podía ver el pánico en su increíbles ojos chocolates. Con una ira nada propia de él, se propuso matar al malnacido que le había hecho aquello, pero ahora lo importante era ella. Dándose prisa porque el fuego se acercaba, pero a la vez con sumo cuidado, le desató las muñecas y las piernas observando conmocionado las profundas heridas que su piel había sufrido allí donde la cuerda la tocaba. Después le quitó la mordaza y la besó profundamente, como si fuera algo muy valioso, algo sin lo cual él se moriría. Ella seguía consciente y le respondió al beso, diciéndole sin hablar muchas cosas. Más tarde Edward no sabía cómo había sido capaz de sacarla de allí, cuando el fuego ya había llegado a esa planta, en su mente solo había un recuerdo, las palabras que ella había dicho antes de desmayarse.

—Te quiero pirata.

**N/A: Muchas gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este libro pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía._

CAPÍTULO CATORCE

El médico diagnosticó un caso grave de intoxicación por dióxido de carbono y unos cuantos cortes en las muñecas y tobillos provocados por la fricción con algún tejido rugoso. Dos días estuvo inconsciente, murmurando cosas sin sentido y dos días estuvo Edward velando su inconsciencia y dándole sus medicinas. Nadie fue capaz de convencerlo para que descansara, él quería estar allí cuando ella despertara y saber si lo último que había dicho había sido de forma consciente porque si era así, significaba muchas cosas: significaba que ella conocía su identidad oculta y eso solo podía ser porque ella era el ángel, desde luego así todo tendría explicación, las veces que le había parecido oler la fragancia de Isabella cuando estaba con él ángel, porqué cuando ella lo había besado, sentía que besaba a Isabella… pero eso también significaba que ella lo quería. Que su pretendido amor por el conde, era una forma de descubrirlo y que en realidad a quien quería era a él.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo que ni siquiera has notado que he despertado?

Dijo ella mirándolo.

—Gracias a dios. Isabella, estas bien.

Dijo abrazándola.

—Bella.

—¿Qué…?

Dijo él sin comprender muy bien.

—Que soy Bella, no Isabella. O bueno, si lo prefieres puedes llamarme ángel. –Le dijo en voz baja cómo contándole un secreto.

La cara de Edward pasó de la estupefacción a la felicidad en solo unos segundos.

—¿Así que es verdad?

Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te quiero? ¿O qué soy el ángel?

—Las dos cosas.

—¿Y?

Dijo Bella esperando oír que él también la quería.

—No puedo creer que Emmet lo supiera y no me dijera nada. Voy a matarlo.

—Ah.

Dijo Bella un poco decepcionada. Y para disimular agregó:

—¿Me vas a contar todo lo que ha pasado desde que me sacaste de la casa?

—Antes deberíamos llamar al médico para que te viera.

—No, por favor. Odio a los médicos, cuéntame antes que ha pasado.

El accedió porque no podía negarle nada.

—No sé si lo sabes, pero una de tus criadas fue diciendo que tenías una enfermedad contagiosa y que por eso estabas aislada en casa del conde.

—Sí el mismo me lo dijo cuando me pilló fisgoneando en su casa y se dio cuenta de que sabía muchas cosas.

—Bueno ya hablaremos de eso, el caso es que no sabemos cómo, pero James se enteró de que no podría tocar nada de tu dinero hasta que no llevarais un año casados y eso lo volvió loco porque como oímos aquella noche en la bodega, ¿por cierto como descubriste mi identidad?

—Luego te lo cuento, sigue.

—Bueno como necesitaba urgentemente el dinero y tú ya no se lo podías dar. Tuvo una brillante idea según él. Fingir un accidente en su casa, así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, a ti te hacía desaparecer –su voz destilando odio puro- y para sus acreedores quedaría como que había muerto. Huiría del país y empezaría una nueva vida. Y cuando las cosas se hubieran calmado volvería a recuperar una valiosa fortuna que había en su casa.

—No lo entiendo, si su casa se había quemado.

—Verás, la dichosa habitación secreta era en realidad un bunker a prueba de fuego, bombas, etc., que el anterior conde había mandado construir, James lo conocía pues se había criado en esa casa. Cuando volvió lo reformó añadiendo una caja fuerte secreta de la que solo él conocía su existencia, donde para cubrir parte de su deuda con los acreedores, guardaba joyas robadas hasta que pasaba una temporada y dejaban de buscarlas. Entonces las devolvía y los demás se encargaban de venderlas.

—Vaya, si que tenía una buena montada. Y nosotros pensando que lo del azufre era importante.

—Eso es otra cosa, no lo podemos demostrar, pero estamos seguros de que cuando el almacén hizo el pedido de los sacos, él y sus secuaces, de alguna forma, dieron el cambiazo por sacos con azufre adulterado, pensando que si era el único que este año producía vino, sus ingresos aumentaría.

—Hay otra cosa que no entiendo. –Dijo Bella-. Si tantos problemas de dinero tenía, ¿por qué no vendió una de las muchas obras de arte que había en su casa? Seguro que valían mucho.

—Pues no. No valían nada. No eran nada más que simples imitaciones, muy buenas sí, pero imitaciones. Aunque de eso no tenía la culpa él. Fue a su padre al que engañaron, el viejo creía que estaba invirtiendo su dinero en algo que aumentaría de valor y la verdad es que lo estafaron, aunque nunca lo llegó a descubrir. Imagínate la sorpresa de James, cuando al intentar venderlas para pagar su deuda, descubrió que eran falsas. Y esa es toda la historia.

Terminó Edward.

—No, toda no. –Dijo ella-. Todavía no sé cómo me salvaste.

—Bueno, iba de camino hacia otro lugar y vi las llamas, suponía que estabas dentro por lo de tu "enfermedad contagiosa" y te busqué por todos sitios hasta que te encontré. Ahora sí voy a llamar al médico y no hay más peros.

Bella se quedó muy decepcionada, él la había salvado sí, eso significaba que le importaba, pero en ningún momento había dicho que la quería, aún cuando ella sí se lo había dicho a él.

—El señor Cullen dice que acaba de despertar. Señaló despacio el doctor Gerundy.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Me duelen un poco las heridas de las muñecas y los tobillos, pero por lo demás estoy bien.

—Si se sigue aplicando la pomada, no quedarán cicatrices y en unos días estarán curadas. ¿Es capaz de recordarlo todo?

—Bueno sí, sé que Edward, que el señor Cullen –se corrigió- me sacó de allí, pero a partir de ahí todo lo demás está borroso.

—No me extraña ha pasado los últimos dos días inconsciente debido sobre todo a la cantidad de humo que tragó y también creo que al shock de todo lo que vivió, su cuerpo necesitaba recuperarse, pero su mente también. Veo que su mente se encuentra perfectamente, vamos a ver su cuerpo.

Tras reconocerla, el médico aseguró que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, pero que le recomendaba no salir de la cama hasta la mañana siguiente, lo que para Bella fue un fastidio.

Esa tarde recibió la visita de Rosalie y Emmet, muy contentos porque pronto se casarían y se mudarían a Forks, lejos de habladurías y de todo lo que conllevaba pertenecer a la "alta sociedad". Cuando Emmet salió un momento, Bella le confió a Rosalie sus dudas sobre la respuesta que había tenido Edward cuando ella le había dicho que le quería. Rosalie le contó que él se había tirado todo el tiempo que había estado inconsciente con ella y que no había permitido que nadie lo relevara. Además también le contó, que el día que le salvó la vida, iba a irse de la ciudad por una temporada muy larga, pero que al final se había quedado.

Jasper también la visitó junto con Alice, que estaba muy emocionada de que Bella estuviera bien. Jasper le contó que habían detenido a James mientras huía después de incendiar la casa y él mismo lo había confesado todo. Más tarde se lo habían encontrado muerto en su celda de un disparo, nadie sabía cómo había sido posible, pero supusieron que había sido alguien a quién debía dinero.

También le dijo, que Alice y él se iban a mudar a Forks, junto con Rosalie y Emmet, que al igual que ellos, estaban hartos de las habladurías de la gente y querían empezar de cero en otro lugar.

Bella se alegró enormemente por ellos y les deseo mucha suerte, prometiéndoles que iría a visitarlos largas temporadas, pero no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de desamparo al saber que sus dos amigas estarían lejos.

Sus padres fueron a verla en un par de ocasiones para comprobar su estado de salud, pero ni ellos, ni Bella dijeron nada, ni hicieron referencia a lo que había pasado.

Esa noche tuvo un sueño intranquilo, plagado de pesadillas, por lo que justo al amanecer se levantó. Se puso su traje de amazona y salió a galopar hacia la cascada.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí. –Le dijo Edward que descansaba tranquilamente apoyado contra un árbol-. Quiero hablar contigo. Siéntate, por favor, supongo que a Bella no le importa mancharse el traje.

Dijo mientras tocaba el espacio de hierba que había a su lado.

Bella le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y obedeció.

—Primero de todo, quería pedirte disculpas por el modo en el que todo este tiempo me he comportado contigo, por decirte que eras fría, por insinuar que sólo te podían querer por tu dinero y por intentar darte una lección cuando te besé en el jardín de Rosalie.

Bella hizo el amago de hablar, pero él la calló con un gesto.

—Escúchame primero, por favor. No sé si sabrás que Emmet era el capitán de un barco de piratas buenos.

Bella sonrió al recordar como su amiga Rosalie le había confiado una vez que él parecía un pirata.

—Y digo buenos, porque se dedicaban a asaltar los barcos de gente con dinero para luego dárselo a los pobres, como Robin Hood. De hecho su barco se llama Lady Marian en honor a eso. Yo fui uno de los prisioneros que hicieron a lo largo de los años y al ver que no habían herido a nadie y que incluso nos daban alimentos pedí saber los motivos y al conocerlos les rogué que me permitieran unirme a ellos. Ahí fue como conocí a Emmet, para todo el mundo en Port Angeles es mi criado, pero para mí, es un hermano. De hecho fue él quien pidió ser presentado como mi criado, pero eso es otra historia. Lo que te quiero decir con todo esto –dijo Edward cada vez más nervioso-, es que yo, por circunstancias de la vida, siempre he podido ser yo mismo, comportarme como creía que era lo correcto sin que nadie me castigara por ello, así que no sé los que has debido de pasar, pero imagino que ha debido ser muy duro, por eso y por mucho más te admiro.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, pensó Bella, "te admiro", pero no "te quiero".

—Desde el primer momento en que te vi. –Siguió él ajeno a los pensamientos de la chica-. Me fascinaste, me encantaste por decirlo de algún modo. Poco a poco te iba conociendo y tus reacciones se me hacían incomprensibles, unas veces parecías fría y distante, otras había en tus ojos un brillo ardiente de rebeldía, algunas veces parecía que te preocupabas únicamente por ti misma, pero había algo que no encajaba. Como es que si eras tan fría y vanidosa, Rosalie una buena persona te quería tanto, o si tratabas tan mal a los criados, porqué cuando Alice te vio llegar en mis brazos el día que te caíste del caballo, mostró tal preocupación. Y eso es otra cosa, el día que te caíste, a pesar del dolor que sentías, créeme que lo sé porque a mí me ha pasado, no te quejaste ni una sola vez, ni intentaste aprovecharte de la situación, de hecho cuando había sido mi culpa, la versión que contaste a los demás me eximía totalmente. No sabes los quebraderos de cabeza que me has ocasionado. Y luego te besé. Reconozco que quería darte una lección, demostrarte que sabía perfectamente que tus motivos para casarte con James no eran pasión ni amor, sino conseguir un título. ¡Qué equivocado y que ciego he estado!

Bella desde que te besé no he podido dejar de pensar en otra cosa, nada más que en tu sabor, en la respuesta que tuviste a pesar de ti misma, jamás había sentido eso, nunca.

Y luego, conocí al ángel y en lugar de enfadarme porque una mujer me había dado una paliza te admiré aún más, pero había algo que no encajaba, a pesar de ser todo lo que yo creía que quería en una mujer: valentía, lealtad, fuerza, coraje… Cuando me besaste en la bodega sólo podía pensar en Isabella Swan. Y cada vez que él conde te besaba o de alguna forma demostraba que eras de él, me entraba una furia asesina hacia él que no podía controlar. Iba a luchar por ti, a intentar que no te casaras con él, pero como siempre, malinterpreté las cosas. Cuando bailamos la noche que se celebraba tu compromiso y me dijiste que no te dijera más que solo te querían por tu dinero pensé que era porque estabas enamorada de él. Además el beso que le diste antes de que nos fuéramos a la pista me lo confirmó. Y luego al día siguiente, cuando te afectó tanto que pudiera salir herido por un simple combate de esgrima volví a confirmarlo. Yo sabía que él te quería solo por el dinero, pero sabía que si te lo decía no me creerías o pensarías que te estaba insultando y entonces decidí aceptar el puesto de capitán del Lady Marian ahora que Emmet iba a casarse, decidí huir porque te amo y no podía soportar verte sufrir.

El corazón de Bella se hinchó y lo demostró con una gran sonrisa que se plantó en su rostro, aunque él no se dio cuenta, seguía concentrado en su historia y en todo lo que creía que ella necesitaba saber.

—Rosalie me había pedido por favor que fuera a averiguar si era verdad lo de tu enfermedad contagiosa porque ella no se lo creía. Fui, pero James me dijo que no se te podía ver, además esa misma mañana mi padre había hablado con el médico personal del conde, que confirmó toda la historia. Me convencí de que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, pero cuando iba de camino a embarcar vi las llamas y entonces me di cuenta de que no podría vivir en un mundo en el que tu no estuvieras, que debía salvarte, porque, aunque tú no me quisieras, yo te amaba ya con todo mi ser. Y cuando justo antes de desmayarte dijiste que me querías no sabía si era alguna alucinación o una mala pasada que me había jugado mi mente, pero cuando al despertar me lo confirmaste, me hiciste el hombre más feliz de este mundo y espero que ahora también lo hagas, aceptando casarte conmigo.

Dijo mostrándole un sencillo anillo, que no se parecía en nada al que James le había dado. Cuando ella se quedó mirándolo, él dijo nervioso, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello:

—Pensé que éste te gustaría más, pero si prefieres otro más llamativo.

Bella solo lo besó dulcemente, acariciándole suavemente los cabellos.

—Es todo simplemente perfecto.

Dijo mientras acariciaba el delicado anillo.

Se quedaron un rato en un silencio cómodo abrazados, cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

—Al final no me has dicho como averiguaste que yo era el pirata.

—Um, es verdad. Pues empecé a sospecharlo la noche que te besé, porque en lugar de besar al pirata, parecía que besaba a Edward Cullen, pero me pasó como a ti. Pensé que era solo mi estúpida obsesión que no me permitía pensar en otra cosa nada más que en ti. Y luego, al día siguiente en la lucha de esgrima, tus movimientos me parecían muy familiares, de algún modo sabía que no estabas luchando con todo tu potencial y que si quisieras podrías tumbar a James, pero lo que me lo confirmó fue tu espada.

Y al ver que él se quedó extrañado siguió:

—Si cariño, tu espada. Déjame decirte que cometiste un error garrafal al esconder tu identidad. El primer día que nos encontramos te desarmé y te quité la espada, para luego dejártela aquí. Pues bien, cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que era la misma espada. Por eso ese día estaba tan pálida, porque acababa de descubrir que eras tú. No porque pudieras haber herido James, eso no me importaba mucho.

—Vaya, he fracasado totalmente…

—Edward, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?

—Lo que quieras mi amor.

—Avisa a Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmet, consigue una licencia especial y casémonos esta misma noche solo con ellos de testigo.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres una boda por todo lo alto?

—Estoy segura, cariño. Odio todo esto, por eso me convertí en el ángel, para evitar que mis padres me mandaran a un internado por querer tratar a los criados igual que a los miembros de la alta sociedad.

—Entonces como tú quieras. Ahora vuelve a casa. Esta noche Rosalie y Jasper irán a por ti con la excusa de que cenes con ellos, yo te estaré esperando en la iglesia.

Bella se pasó toda la tarde de los nervios, hasta que mucho antes de lo que imaginaba, Rosalie y Jasper fueron a por ella.

Al ver que en lugar de tomar el camino de la iglesia, tomaban el camino de la casa de los Hale, Bella se quejó.

—Es una sorpresa.

Le dijo su amiga.

—Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas Rose.

—Esta sí.

Dijo ella muy convencida.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Jasper se despidió diciendo que iba a acompañar a Edward y que más tarde se verían. Nada más traspasar el umbral de la puerta, Bella fue atacada por una Alice frenética.

—Vamos, Bella no tenemos tiempo.

—¿Tiempo para qué?

—¿De verdad crees que íbamos a dejar que te casaras así con esa ropa? Eso es que no nos conoces bien.

Aseguró Alice.

Casi corriendo, la llevaron hasta la habitación de Rosalie, donde un hermoso vestido de novia yacía sobre la cama.

—Antes de que digas nada, no es el vestido de novia que compraste en Forks, ya sabemos que ni siquiera sabes cómo era. Este te lo hemos regalado Alice y yo como regalo de bodas.

—Esperamos que te guste y no se admiten peros.

Dijo Alice.

Edward esperaba impaciente en la pequeña iglesia de Forks a que Bella llegara. Había pensado que si querían mantener el secreto, no podían casarse en Port Angeles y él sabía que a ella le había gustado mucho ese pequeño pueblo. Estaba acompañado por sus dos mejores amigos, Emmet y más recientemente Jasper que infructuosamente trataban de calmarlo. Cuando una figura tapó la escasa luz que se filtraba por la puerta de la capilla, Edward respiró y compuso su mejor sonrisa, pero solo era Rosalie, portando una cesta con los anillos. Justo entonces, la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y ya solo pudo ver a su Bella. Radiante no era la palabra para describir su aspecto, ni espectacular tampoco. No había ninguna palabra que pudiera definir lo increíblemente hermosa y feliz que se veía.

La ceremonia transcurrió rápidamente prometiendo amarse para toda la vida y por fin el sacerdote los declaró marido y mujer.

Cuando salieron de la iglesia, recibieron su correspondiente baño de arroz, como símbolo de buena suerte, por parte de sus amigos.

—Tengo una sorpresa para todos.

Dijo Edward tras las felicitaciones.

—Bueno, especialmente para Bella, pero afecta a todos.

Paseando por el pueblo, vestidos de novios, mientras la gente los felicitaba a su paso, Edward los llevó hasta una calle un poco apartada del pueblo, donde había algunas casas recién construidas y estaban empezando a construir otras nuevas.

—Edward, pero si esta es la calle adónde nos vamos a mudar Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y yo.

Dijo un sorprendido Emmet.

—Sí y también sé que esas, -dijo señalando a dos casas vecinas- son vuestras casas. ¿A que no adivináis a quién pertenece la de al lado?

Por un momento, reinó el silencio, hasta que fue roto por una emocionada Bella.

—¿Esto significa lo que creo que significa?

Dijo mirando emocionada a Edward.

—Pensé que te sentirías muy sola lejos de tus amigas y como sé cuanto odias los bailes de sociedad y no poder ser tu misma he pensado que te gustaría. De todos modos necesitábamos un lugar donde vivir.

Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros

—Muchas gracias, Edward. Es el mejor regalo que me podías hacer.

Dijo agradeciéndoselo con un beso.

—Eh, -los interrumpió Emmet con cara de asco- dejad eso para la noche de bodas.

—Pero si es nuestra noche de bodas, Emmet.

Corrigió Bella.

—En eso te equivocas, antes tenemos que cenar todos juntos para celebrar vuestro matrimonio, hemos reservado mesa en el restaurante del hotel donde nos quedamos cuando vinimos la otra vez y también tenéis reservada una habitación para esta noche. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de dar la noticia de que os habéis casado en Port Angeles. Me muero por ver la cara de la gente.

Les dijo Jasper.

Mientras cenaba todavía vestida de novia, con su esposo y sus mejores amigos, por no decir su familia junto a ella, Bella pensó que tanto sacrificio al final había valido la pena, era feliz, estaba casada con un hombre al que amaba locamente y que correspondía sus sentimientos y por fin podría ser ella misma, sin preocuparse de convencionalismos sociales, además iba a tener cerca a sus amigas.

—¿Qué piensas amor?

Le dijo Edward.

—Estaba pensando, -contestó ella en voz alta para que la oyeran todos los de la mesa- que ahora que Edward y yo nos vamos una temporada de luna de miel y vamos a estar muy ocupados intentando ampliar la familia, el papel de héroe y heroína están libres. ¿Alguno lo queréis?

—Me temo que Jasper y yo vamos a estar muy ocupados, cuidando del pequeño Paul.

Dijo Alice acariciándose la barriga.

—¡Enhorabuena! Fue la respuesta de todos.

—No me lo puedo creer, voy a ser tito.

Gritó Emmet sorprendiendo a todo el restaurante.

Y después agregó:

—Pues a mí no me importaría aceptar el papel de héroe si mi Rose se pusiera un uniforme de cuero.

Por todo el restaurante se escuchó el sonido de una colleja.

—Auch, era broma cariño.

Y todos rieron felices, inmersos cada uno en su propia nube de felicidad.

**N/A: Muchas gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer. Bueno, tal y como concebí la historia este es el final, así era como iba a acabar desde un principio, pero al final me dio pena dejar a los tortolitos sin su noche de bodas, así que solo queda eso. Espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado de la historia tanto como yo escribiéndola. Muchas gracias por llegar hasta el final.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este libro pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía._

**N/A: Aviso: Este capítulo contiene escenas para mayores de 18 años. La historia en sí finalizó en el capítulo anterior, así que si no quieres leer, no te pierdes nada de la trama.**

CAPÍTULO QUINCE

Nada más traspasar el umbral de su habitación por esa noche, se lanzaron uno en brazos de otro, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Pronto los trajes de novios quedaron esparcidos por la toda la habitación olvidados por el inmenso placer de estar piel con piel. Edward la depositó suavemente en la cama, como si con solo mirarla se pudiera romper y se dedicó a observarla como si fuera su posesión más valiosa. Sus ojos se posaron en los de ella, con una mezcla tan intensa de amor y lujuria que hizo que Bella ardiera en anticipación.

—Llevo soñando con hacer esto, -dijo mientras deslizaba el dedo índice por su cuello, su clavícula, bajando por su pecho, hasta llegar al pezón que ya lo esperaba dispuesto y terminando en su ombligo-, desde aquella noche que te vi bañándote desnuda.

—Pero si entonces no sabías que era yo.

Protestó Bella haciéndose la ofendida.

Edward nervioso se pasó la mano por el pelo pensando que había roto la magia del momento.

—Shh, dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la mano que él tenía en el pelo y la volvía a devolver a su cuerpo. Sé lo que quieres decir, era una broma.

—Pues nada más que por eso voy a castigarte.

Dijo él siguiéndole el juego.

Y la torturó hasta la saciedad, con miles de caricias y besos, murmullos de amor y susurros en su oído, provocando pequeños gemidos que escapaban de su boca sin que ella les diera permiso. Cuando tras recorrer toda su piel oliéndola, confirmando así que tenía el mismo olor que sus cabellos que él tantas veces había soñado y saboreándola, provocando un frenesí en sus papilas gustativas, Edward se acercó a su feminidad, Bella estaba ya en un punto en el que no podía hacer nada aunque quisiese, transportada a un mundo donde solo importaban las sensaciones y lo que el cuerpo de Edward le provocaba. Cuando él la besó íntimamente, los fuegos artificiales estallaron en su cabeza y mucho antes de que el último estallara, volvieron a surgir con más ímpetu cuando por fin sus cuerpos fueron uno. Movidos por la danza más antigua de los tiempos, escalaron cumbres de placer insospechadas que los dejó felices y exhaustos uno en brazos del otro, hasta que desnudos al anochecer los encontró la luna.

FIN

**N/A: Muchas gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer. **

**Este es mi primer lemmon, no sé qué tal quedó, me parece que demasiado dulce para ser un lemmon, pero bueno, así es como lo concebí. Como, tal vez, alguien se haya dado cuenta, la última frase es un guiño a una de mis canciones favoritas. Espero que les haya gustado. Y como siempre: gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Saludos. **

**M. Carmen.**


End file.
